


Hollstein Shortfics Collection

by Mckie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Chapstick challenge AU, Childhood Friends AU, Co-Stars AU, Dentist Laura, Diversity Writing Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional vampire Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriend tag AU, Lame smut, Meeting Online AU, Meeting at a Masquerade Ball AU, Meeting her son AU, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shy wearing glasses / Lady killer AU, Teacher / Student bad smut AU, Teacher / student AU, Tiny black panther snippet AU, Vampire Carmilla, Writer and Editor AU, best friend's sibling au, divers aus, fake relantioship AU, ghost /living person AU, having a secret admire AU, hero/villain au, meeting in prison au, one night stand and falling pregnat AU, pretending to hate each other au, shortfic collection, some shortfics, tiny black panther AU, waking with amnesia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some anons and friends request for some Hollstein shortfics so here they are! </p><p> <br/>You have a new idea? You want to challenge me? You want to hit me? Hit here:</p><p>  <a href="http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/post/144599123567/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short"> Mckie's Hollstein Shortfic Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hollstein Writer & Editor AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gentle readers!
> 
> As usual I'm inmerse in some other dinamic hahaha so yesterday I send a list to make some shortfics aus and some sweets anons and friends sent me their requests. So I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Sorry for all the typos (And there's a lot of them) is even harder write in my phone and my bad english doesn't cooperate. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love 
> 
> Mckie.

There was like the twenty fourth time you listened the same message. Since you heard it for the first time you couldn’t believe it. Maybe the twenty fifth could make it.

_“Good morning, Miss Hollis._

_This is Carmilla Karnstein, executive editor of Penguin Random House, we recieve your book draft and I’m please to tell you that we’re very interested in your work. We hope you could confirm an appointment to us so we can speak about the legal issues and hopefully, having deal for a contract for you._

_You can return the call at this number and talk with my secretary about it._

_We’ll be very pleased of having you in our team._

_Have a nice day”_

That sultry, and annoying, voice.

You know that voice. You know that name. You had a crush for her. You kissed those lips where that stupid humid voice come from.

Of course you remember that supply teacher of Advance Creative Wrinting. Who could forget the leather pants, obnoxious cleavages, perfect eyebrows, goddess jaw, porcelain skin, stupid smirk, master of the words, brillant mind, sweet lips… but it seems she can’t even remember your name. Asshole.

It’s not that you must be some important love in her life, but maybe a hint that she can remember you. That night talking at the Lustig roof, stargazing. She was the one who kisses you, one night before she was gone. Who does that? Apparently, Carmilla Karnstein does.

This is bad. You should be thrilled, there’s a huge oportunity of signing a contract with one of the best publisher houses in the world and of course your mind is more interested in what the hell Carmilla says.

You don’t know if you should accept. This shouldn’t be like this. This shouldn’t be so sour.

You’re bitting your nails, thinking and thinking, that you not listen your phone ringing. The call goes immediatly to the answering machine.

 _“Hope see you there, cupcake. I’m so proud of you, you made it”_  
  
Holy Hupplepuff! Of course you go.  
  
El fin. 

 


	2. Hollstein  Meeting in prison AU

“Oh, come on! This is not fair!”

“Shut up, Karnstein. This is the third time you’re here this week”

“But this time it really was a mistake. I swear”

“Yeah, like the past monday and thursday night ”

“No, no, I swear I wasn’t doing anything illegal”

“Oh, yeah! I almost believe you. Get in!”

A raven haired girl sits next to you. This is the first time you’re here. You have always heard about this kind of thing. The most of the time from your overprotective dad and then again, from your overprotective girlfriend… or ex girlfriend now. She cheated on you when she was drunk. Something she could do very often but not you. ‘You’re a lightweight, Laura’ ‘You can handle it, Laur’ 'You’re entirely too sweet for this, Laura’ Ugh!

And Ok, maybe you should take that advice, because now you’re here in jail. For go to your ex-girlfriend’s house and scream like a crazy cat lady about her stupid face and her hypocrite rant about being virtuous, moral and righteous. You woke up the whole neighborhood and yeah, the two broken windows weren’t any help.

This is scary. Not like the Disneyland Haunted Mansion kind scary, this shit is like real scary. There are drunk drivers, two drunk fighters and that one lady at the corner with blood in her shirt. So, you avoid look everyone. You try. Because, honestly, is impossible not ogling the girl next to you.

She’s wearing a very short shorts that you’re sure could be a very valid reason to get her into jail because it should be illegal she walk around the city wearing that. She also wears a low cut shirt so you can see her abs and an untied pair of combat boots.

“Fuck!”

She pass her hand for her hair. She seems desperate, and you have this kind of weakness for hopeless people. That goes without saying hot hopeless people.

“Are you, ok?”

“Shit! You scared the shit out of me, cutie!”

“Sorry, I just thought you seem a little upset and I wanted to know if you were ok or if there was anything I could do for you or help you with something”

“You’re here too, sweetheart. There’s not too much you can do from here”

She sigh very hard. Almost like she was so defeated. You starts to play with the hem of your shirt not know what more you can say.

“Why are you here, anyway, cupcake?”

“Uh, me?”

“No, cutie, to the angry woman at the corner who surely stabbed her husband till death”

You’re sure you’re ghostly white from the fear. The dark haired woman girl just laugh at you.

“I got drunk and made a mess outside my cheater ex-girlfriend’s house”

You blurt out in a breath and she laugh even harder. That’s like music to your ears. At least she stopped being all brooding. You start to tell everything about you relationship with Danny.

“You’re something else, buttercup. But you have guts. I like that”

You blush very hard. Someway you manage to see her direct to her eyes. They’re shining. You smile at her and she does the same, but sweetly. She’s honest like a beat up puppy and all you want to do is hold her tight in your arms and say that everything is going to be okay to her.

“Hollis! Your bail was paid! Out!”

You turn around when your name is call.

“Good luck, sweetheart. Don’t waste your time for some stupid girl. You’re so much better than this”

She smiles at you again but now there a hint of sadness.

—

“Oh! My god, honey. Are you ok?”

“Yes, thank you, Perry”

“Hey! I was the one who paid for you!”

Says LaFontaine when you’re about to get out the building. There’s something you can do, right?

“Hey, LaF!. Can you lend me a couple of bucks?”

“Uhm, okay. Why?”

“You’ll see…”

You tell LaF and Perry everything.

—-

“Karnstein! Out!”

“What the hell?”

You see the raven haired girl open her eyes, she was sleeping there?

“Out!”

“But who?”

“Hey! I couldn’t leave you here”

“You are really something else”

Says Carmilla with a huge smile. You know this isn’t the last time you’re gonna see that face. And you love it.

—-

Outside the police station LaFontaine saw the two of you walking away hand in hand.

“How Laura knows a prostitute?”  
  


“I don’t know, Perr and honestly I don’t care but she owns me a big one”


	3. Hollstein Co-stars AU & pretending to hate each other AU

This is the day you have been waiting for so long. Your premiere. Your first big movie is now on playing around the world there’s nothing else you could ask. Maybe there is.

That you shouldn’t be near to your co-star, the infuriating Carmilla Karnstein.

She’s the most success actress at the time. Well, she were until you came to the picture and she was leaving behind. You know how much she hates you and you’re not that subtly about how much you do the same.

She’s a really annoying brat. Always demanding attention and always having this harem of chicks around her. Fans, make up artists, other actress, directors, publicists, even the catering girl seems drool every time Carmilla ask for a water bottle ‘because her skin must always be hydrated’

And ok, she looks like a greek goddess who has the humble touch of stepping this chaotic and undeserved world. But who the hell or Hogwarts she thinks she is.

The first time you saw her you were that kind of fan girl. Blushing all the way, faltering nervous voice, sweating hands. But then she spoke and goodbye charming illusion.

“You’re the Hollis girl who everyone rant about? I don’t see why. They surely overrate you”

Those were her freaking first words to you. Since there you were so determined to girl the hell up and make her eat her own venom.

Oh! it was so on.

Step one: You interrupted every ‘busy mornings’ she had with some random girl. You just opened the door 'without knowing she was with someone’ and then just stayed there talking about a fiction rehearsal till the girl in question just went away.

Then she started to tell everyone you had a crush with her. Which is even the worst thing she could think. So not truth. Nope. Not in a million years you could see at Carmilla like a lover. Not even with those stupids flirts she does when you two were at scene or having a press conference. Ugh!

Step two: You started a gossip about her having mono and bad breath which probably were stupid because mono were just enough to drive off a decent girl, but then again those were never the market to Carmilla. So she still have a parade of girls waiting for her outside her trailer. Could they have a little bit of dignity?

Then Carmilla shot back saying you were the one who gave her mono 'But it doesn’t matter when you’re in love enough and I’m totally in love with Laura Hollis as much as she loves me’ Asshat!

Step three: You went to Danny to a ‘date’ so the press could know that you’re not into Carmilla Karnstein. She’s your best friend since you’re five so there’s no risk there. She loves you like a sister, but that’s something surely Carmilla Karnstein should not know.

The thing is since that day Carmilla stopped the flirt with you and you have to admit that kinda sucks. You don’t know why but you miss her sultry voice calling you by pastry names and being all inappropriate with you. You miss the way she sees you like you really were that deleitable cupcake she much wants to eat.

You want to deny you miss her warm embrace every time she pass her arm over your shoulders when she’s joking with the journalist but you can’t. You sigh, there’s no way Carmilla would be again like she was. You really don’t hate her. You’re so in love with her as much she likes to banter about it. But again, there’s no way she feels the same.

The limousine stops and the door opens. There’s a delicate satin hand in front of you, you take it without thinking and being all oblivious, but there’s nothing new about it.

You get out of the car and that’s when you saw her. Looking as breathtakingly beautiful as usual. No, that’s a lie. Even more if that could be possible but it seems it is.

She’s wearing a plain tight black suit, with no shirt under it. Her pale skin cleavage looks angelic and her high heels are making you have very inopportune thoughts about her wearing nothing but those stupid hot black heels.

“Welcome, cutie. No Clifford, barking at strangers and happily bouncing around you, tonight?”

You’re brain is trying to recover from the short circuit but you manage to understand she’s talking about Danny. Ok, rude. You roll your eyes at her.

“No. No fanatic girl screaming around and crawling at your feet, tonight?”

“There’s only one girl I wanted around me tonight”

“And where is she?”

You have never seen her laugh like this.

“You’re so oblivious sometimes, cupcake”

You’re trying to understand what the hell she means when a paparazzi yells to get your attention.

Carmilla turns around passing her arm around you and smiling for the picture, you’re sure that should be the worst photo from you. You’re frowning, you have no clue what she’s talking about.

“By the way, you look beautiful tonight, cutie”  
  
Oh! ooooh! 


	4. Hollstein ghost /living person AU

Laura Hollis. 22 years old. Journalist intern.

You’re living the dream. You didn’t think you could get a flat like this for such a good price. Best neighbourhood in the city, wonderful view, almost new heat, two rooms, one big kitchen, fireplace at the living room. And the best thing? Two blocks far from the newspaper. Nailed it!

The first night it’s so strange. You lived with your dad all your life, you had to live with him even at college to save money. So, this is actually your first night living alone.

Damn! You should listen to your dad and bring all those bear sprays he was offering. Are there bears in the city? Well, you never know.

Shit! What was that noise? Was it at your kitchen? No. Wait. It was at your living room! Yup. That sounds like your books being throwing away all around the place.

Fucking fuck. You hold the baseball bat Kirsch gave you as a ‘happy first flat’ gift with all your strength. Hopefully your two years in krav maga could make the deal.

When you get to the living room there’s nothing but a mess. All your books outside the boxes. You has to run to save the poor ‘prisioner of Azkaban’ which is about ten inches near the fireplace, which you’re sure you extinguished before go to bed.

But there’s no one there. Who the hell gets into houses to go through their bibliography and the vanish like smoke. That doesn’t have any sense.

“Who’s there? I’m armed and I’m not going to hesitate in use it! Really? My books? Couldn’t you find another thing to mess around? Those books are sacred! They are knowledge fonts! Have some respect for written treasures and death writers!”

No answer. Dead silence.

You check all your doors and they are closed. Maybe a cat went inside and then ran away. Maybe a giant black cat seen all the mess.

You go to sleep.

Three days. Three days in a row and you barely could sleep four hours. Every night is the same. Furniture moving, windows open up by magic, dishes flying around the kitchen, more books attacked.

The worst thing is that cold shiver you can feel every time you get to shower and the mess your underwear drawer turns every morning. So when you come back to your room there’s always an inappropriated match of underwear waiting for you. Weird.

To the sixth day your driving crazy. You need to get out of there, but honestly where more could you go. Not your dad and surely you barely can pay for that room. You know now you’re not that lucky. You just got a flat with a poltergeist. That’s why were so cheap.

And apparently a very horny poltergeist.

You don’t know how they manage to know when you’re in that level of nakedness but they always does things to make you run half naked around your house (mostly whole naked). They opened all the faucets around the house at the same time. Some other time they set the fire alarm on. Today they played angry existentialist metal music very loud.

You’re so tired right now. You try everything but this. But this is really your last resource. A fucking Ouija.

“Listen. I’m not a believer of the whole mystical beyond death thing but Ok, lets just talk, uh? Maybe I can help you and you can leave and I can finally sleep well and you just go to the light and all that so I can live happy here”

You must be mad. You’re talking with no one but air. But then the stupid table moves.

'Yes’

“Are you a girl or a boy?”

'R-e-a-l-l-y   c-u-p-c-a-k-e-?'

“Ugh. This is hard. I’d never spoke with a ghost before, Ok? So?”

'L-a-d-y'

“Great! I mean. Not that was a bad thing being a boy but I love girls. I mean like solidarity and love love but now I’m talking about solidarity not love. Definitely, not love”

'H-a-h-a-h-a-h-a'

“You just really used a two hundred dollars Ouija to laugh at me?”

You kept all night talking whit her. You learn her name is Carmilla and she lived there. Two years ago some burglar entered into the apartment and he were so nervous that he shot her when she caught him. He died two months later in a crossfire with the police but she couldn’t go away. She were a philosophy major. She was studying while lived there. She liked the stars and their immortality sense but find ironic her own. She’s kinda funny actually. Till her sense of humour is very sarcastic and dark.

You pass the next moths 'talking’ with her every night and you find amazing that there’s no topic you couldn’t get into.

She’s passionate. She’s cute. She’s so romantic. She’s everything you want. She’s not there. She’s not even real.

You know you must let her go. It’s been a year from that first night and she must go on, and you too. This is so hard. Just thinking no having her around you. Even when she tries to touch you giving you cold shivers or being all creepy when your trying to get dress without dropping the towel.

You decide this is your last day with her. You should go on and let her rest. So you want to give you some kind of present. Since you came to this apartment she’d been trying you wear some lacy underwear. The one she should be wearing the night she got killed. So you give her that. You get out of the shower naked and take the black lacy panties and bra. When your in front of the mirror you swear you can feel her behind you. Her arms around your waist. Her lips on your neck and a cold breath travelling through your nape. You swear you can see her eyes, warm and lovely deep brown eyes. You swear she’s about kissing you but then she’s gone.

There’s no more ripped fantasy books, nor messy showers, nor loud anoying music. Just silence.

From that day on you know Carmilla is no more there with you. She followed her path. And you’re sure she took your heart with her. But you also knows someday, somehow, you’re going to be with her again. No matter the years. No matter the waiting. No matter the way.

 

You’re going to be returned to her arms.

 

 


	5. Hollstein One night stand and falling pregnant AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooops!

This shouldn’t have happened. Those stupids magic books shouldn't be there around the fucking library with no warning in them. 

And surely you shouldn't have reading the imbecilic sumarian magic spells book just because you can. 

Less to say tonight. You swore Will, you're going to be there. Will and his partner (You hope just in business, because, yeah, of course you're not a homophobic duh! But that guy has as many intelligence as a real Neanderthal. So you just hoped your brother could do it better than that) opened a catering service and because they're one step to the bankruptcy and they have a wedding tonight and just few staff, Will asked for your help to be their waitress and you accepted. No without make him begging, crying and the promise of lots and lots of alcohol. 

You groan. Fuck this! You just hope the fucking waitress suit wouldn't be so tight. 

\---

The wedding is so weird. You just baptise the whole thing as the Dr. Seuss Island and the couple as Thing One and Thing Two. Apparently, Thing Two has issues with the order and hygiene. Thing One, they seems the funny one but has some fixation with the fireworks Will and Puppy dog bought for the wedding. 

The night isn't that bad. You flirted with some random girls and may or may not kiss a couple of them in the last stall of the bathroom. And of course you wanted to do more but with your actual 'condition' that wouldn't be the smartest idea. 

But then there she is. 

Tiny honey haired bubble up sunshine clumsily dancing at the centre of the dance floor like the most cute nerd you have seen in your life. Definitely not the type of girl you're use to but certainly she's unique. 

The blonde girl bend over and there's more skin cleavage you wish to see. Immediately you have the sensation of how tight your pants feels now. Shit! Not now Bagheera. Uhm, yeah. You named it. Big wild cat and all that. So. Yeah. 

Damn. This really hurts. How the hell dudes manage to walk with this thing between their legs. OK. You maybe have to quit looking the blonde. You can see her perfect ass through the silky fabric of her dress. Fuck! Can this be harder? Of course, it can be. The blonde sees you directly to your eyes and taste her lips to immediately bit her bottom one and her hands tangled in her honey blonde hair. 

You're not supposed to do this. But you nod to the bathroom and she smiles at your proposition. She says something to her huge redhead 'friend' and walks toward the toilet. You try to hide Bagheera as much as you can. Hey! Easy there, amigo. 

As soon as you enter the bathroom stall you're attack for some sweet drunk lips. You take her hips and to prevent the closeness. The blonde makes her way to the button of your pants and you try to stop her. It seems she saw your 'Bagheera rising high' all around the place. She's not scare but intrigued. 

And, yeah. She take her sweet time taking a very good care of your giant black cat. 

And yeah Bagheera responde to every petty she does. 

\---

Four years later you're still helping your brother. The catering service is better now and you kinda of make this a hobby. 

The plus? The girls you get to know at the parties. 

No encounter as good as the first you had but well, that one were different, you had Bagheera there. The next day you had to shamelessly go to maman so she could find how to fix it. And you had to say Bagheera goodbye. Good experience but hey! You're more than satisfied with your princess parts. 

So, here you are in a kids party. Shit. There's no plenty girls like you planned but Ok, the chocolate cake isn't that bad. 

Oh, hey! You kind of recognize the tall redhead who's talking with William about some gift bags. But you just can't remember from where. Surely she's not one of your 'friendly guests' Gross! But you're sure you know her. 

'Blake' is the name you can see everywhere. And suddenly she's there. The tiny sunshine in person. She looks even more beautiful that the night at the wedding. Older but in some kind mature. Hot mature. Like real hot mature. Then Will tells you she's the mother of the birthday boy. You didn't even know you had a thing for MILFs. 

Will send you to take some cupcakes to the table where are all the children taking pictures with 'Blake'. 

You remember now where you know the Clifford girl. She was with the blonde girl that night. And apparently they had a son called 'Blake' 

The noisy happy children are singing Happy birthday to you. When you can see 'Blake' A palid, raven haired, deep dark eyes three years old. 

Oh, fuck!


	6. Hollstein Shortfic Fake relationship & best friends sibling AU

****  
You know Will since you’re five. You love him. Well, you love him in the only way you can love other man than your dad. Like a brother.

Here’s the classic bad pun intended, it’s not him, it’s you. He’s handsome and a good guy but well, you’re not attracted to that kind of thing. You’re so gay you could have your own pride parade. But that’s not something you’re prepared to confess to someone else your dad.

The first time you got a hint that Will was in to you was at your 13th birthday. When he was so insistent in play spin the bottle, sitting you just right in front of him. Luckily he had to kiss SJ and you lose your shit because in your turn the bottle stopped just in front of her infuriatingly, sarcastic, useless georgeous, hot sister. You just had the luck Carmilla didn’t want to play with a ‘bunch of preescolar dimwits’. (A really bad luck).

Carmilla’s four years older than Will and you. She’s the biggest asshole big sister. She’s always anoying you. Making fun of you. Pushing all your buttons to making you snap at her and then laughing at you saying stupid flirty things like ’That little bunched up face you make when you’re angry is hilarious buttercup’ Who the hell she thinks she is to look so incredibly hot rising that perfect eyebrow of hers. Ugh! You hate her.

That’s bullshit.

You have a crush with Carmilla since the first day you saw her. The first time you visited William’s home. She was ten at the time, you were hiding from Will and you found her at the library. She was a perfect picture of beauty and intelligence. When you fell running away from Will and hurt your knee, she was the one who helped you and even sneak you in in one of their mother’s closets so he couldn’t find you. You won that day. More than a game.

Of course, when puberty hit Carmilla. All that kindness it went flew away by the window. She turned a big raging b…ad person. She just loves making you get angry. You don’t know how she also can be so caring and loving for Will.

But the good thing is that Carmilla’s now in college, she has a beautiful and smart blonde girlfriend and she kinda have forgot you exists and that’s something good. Yup. Not that were moping for her moving for about four years. Or being all heart crushed for her having a girlfriend. Nope. Not at all. You’re about to be 18 and finish highschool so that stupid crush it has to leave sometime soon. 

This is the night you have been avoiding for almost five years. You’re at the Karnstein library and according to Kirsh this is something Will have planed for a long time, your best friend is trying to declare his feelings for you. You don’t know what to do. You don’t want to hurt him.

“Laura, I hope you could make me the most fortunate boy in Silas High if you accept coming with me to the prom night”

“I… Uhm… Will…”

You’re sure every color in the rainbow are on your face right now. That should be a perfect hint, Will!

“Aaaw. I’m touchy, Little brother. But I’m afraid Laura can’t accept that”

You see her. Her delicate satin pale skin looks even more palid now. Her stupid georgeous face looks so experienced. Even her raven hair seems be darker. She’s wearing a… Corset? Really?? And a glued pair of leather pants with her characteristic combat boots. You think she have those since forever. You jaw falls.

“And why is that?”

Asks Will.

“Yeah. Why?”

You breath.

“Oh, my God. You don’t know. Shit! Sorry little bro but I thought Laura had told you”

“Tell me what?”

“Yeah. What?”

Ok. You’re not the most articulate person right now but come on! Carmilla Karnstein you guys! Give Laura a break.

“Laura and I are dating”

She smirks at you.

“You what?!”

“I what?!”

Then she winks because Will eyes seems to be only focus on you, before that smirk turn in a smile.

“I mean… I am”

Shit that awfully beautiful smile could make you confess half dozen of homicides if she wants that from you.

Will seems impressed and dumbfounded. He frowns.

“What about Ell?”

Well, shit. Carmilla sucks! She didn’t even remember her own goddess girlfriend.

“We, we broke up six months ago”

“That’s why she didn’t came to the Christmas dinner?”

“Uhm. Yeah.”

“But you told us she was working”

“Well, she was. Ahm. She started her internship at the law firm and… Uhm.. She, she knew this guy and well. She just decided I wasn’t enough for her”

You have never seen Carmilla this fragile. Her eyes waters and her voice cracks at the end of the sentence. She looks embarrassed.

“That’s when we bumped into each other. Uhm. At my campus trip to Silas. Do you remember? Last February? We talked about college and exchange our phone numbers and started to write texts and have long nights calls, and skyping. So, one thing lead to the other and well you know how life can be a little surprising sometimes? Here I was kissing my best friend’s sibling”

Someone must turns the heat on because you can feel yourself on fire just at the very thought of you tasting Carmilla’s lips. Who, you has to say, seems very pleased with your blush.

“Who asked?”

“Oh, that was me”

Says immediately Carmilla and she continues when Will nods to she can elaborate.

“I began to realize I’d always feel something for the little Cupcake here. But then when we met again I couldn’t deny it anymore. We were on the beach for one of our dates and she was like that summer, looking at the little crabs like if they were the most amazing thing in the world and I could feel it in my chest and then I walked her home and when I said goodbye and she hugged me, you know how much she loves to do that, uh? I’d realize I didn’t wanted to let her go anymore. So I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said…”

“I would love to”

You blurt out and Will and Carmilla face you. And Ok, you’re officially the most awkward dork in this world. Geez, Laura, you just can’t help embarrassed yourself in front or her, uh?

“So, you two are really a thing, uh?”

Asks Will still a little confused.

“Yup”

Says Carmilla she closes to you and takes your hand in hers. Shit. You can feel the electricity at her touch travelling through your whole body.

“And you’re going to the prom night together?”

“Well, I, I mean Carmilla is at Silas and…”

“Of course we will. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t take my cutie to the prom?”

Says Carmilla and is the most honest you have heard from her. You’re sure you know you need something to live. How does it call? Oh, yeah. Air.

“OK. So, I think it’s alright. I mean, if you Laura, and my sis are happy together well, I’m happy for you too”

Says a convinced Will who huges the two of you and then goes out the library.

There’s just silence between the two of you. You don’t want to make some stupids illusions about all this. This is fake. So you lose the hand was holding Carmilla’s. You immediately miss the warm of her.

“Than you, Carm. You didn’t have to. I know you have better things to do next friday than go to a prom dance with a highschool student. So, I completely understand that what you said were because of Will…”

A sweet pair of lips stops your rambling. And Oh my God, is better than you could ever imagine. Carmilla takes your nape and kisses you harder. It’s passionate but gentle. Is sweeping but lovely. Is hungry but tender. Is everything you need.

“I meant it. What kind of girlfriend would I be?”

Says Carmilla in a breath between kisses. You see her through her eyes. You smile and continue kissing her. She smiles back and you know you’re going to be the most envied girl in that prom. And maybe, for life.

 

*****

“So, how it went?”

Ask Kirsch as soon as Will is at his home.

“Awesome! They’re together. Those stupids blinds dimwits. They were playing oblivious for years. When I saw Ell with her new boyfriend I knew it was about time”

“Hahahaha. So they really thought you were ‘so in love’ with Laura and Carmilla just stood up and offered to get her to prom?”

“Better! She literally asked her to be her girlfriend. Ugh! It took me years for those two get together! Please, ease this one for me and just go there and ask Lawrence out!”

 

 

 


	7. Hollstein: Living in a society where their love is taboo & nanny/single parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This chapter has a very bad attempt to write smut.

You had fourteen when you noticed it. You were different. Maybe not just on the outside. The other girls were always talking about her crushes and kisses, boy bands and that quarter back from Silas High. A boy. Ugh!  (They were talking about your brother Will, which even more ugh!)

You preferred watch the cheerleaders. Specially that Ell girl. The most popular girl at the school. She was not only beautiful but smart and so smoking hot. She was your brother’s girlfriend which yeah it sucked monumentally.

You not only had to see her at school but then you could always listened giggle all the time in the next room from yours while wet kisses noises from your brother make the work. It really was a torture. Not only because it was an understament saying Ell was never going to look at you like something else but because no other girl would do it. Not here. Not never.

You couldn’t feel like that for another girl. That’s a bad thing and you’d never can talk about it. The better thing you can do is buried this erroneous feelings deep down and not think about it.

When you’re eighteen it turns out more difficult. Your friends are always trying to make you go out with some other boy. You go on some dates just to they shut up but it doesn’t feel right.

That was when you met Theo, one of your brother’s dimwits crew. He was actually nice, not as bad as Will’s best friend, that guy was disgusting, well, most of them were assholes, Will too. So, Theo was safe, he was such a gentleman, he never tried to touch you when you didn’t feel it. You started to date and forget about other thoughts that will never come true.

Theo was your first and only. Then you two married as soon as you finish college. After two years, and mostly because, of course, your mom will be pushing the two of you to give her her first grandchild, you got pregnant. Your son Payton born after a very difficult birth but you wouldn’t change anything of your life. At least, not the things that brought that wonderful boy to your life.

Theo changed when you were through the six year of your marriage. He became dry and mad at you the most of the time. You never were affectionate with him but the last few years of your marriage you barely could stand his touch or kisses. Some part of you thinks that you manage to make what people expected from your life so there wasn’t any need to put up a show of it. You kinda feel bad for him because you’re sure he truly loved you but couldn’t never love him back. Though you really love him but not that kind of love.

You’re divorced woman now. Thank god you finished your business degree so you can work now. Theo never wanted you worked when you two were together, but your life is in your hands now and there’s nothing that could change that. He move out to another city and rebuild his life, he’s about to get married with some girl he met at his new job.

“Perry are you sure she’s someone I can trust? Payton has never been with another person besides Theo, Will or my mom but they aren’t here”

“Oh, believe me, darling. I would never recommend you someone who I didn’t trust. She’s a lovely girl, she’s studying at Silas High, and she’s LaFontaines neighbor, they know her since she was a little kindergarten girl. She’s saving for her college. Look, I love Payton too, remember? And you know I would keep taking care of him if my schedule allowed it.”

“I know, I just… I’m scare. I’d never been far from him for so many hours. I know is stupid and I trust you and if you can trust her well, whatever! Yeah, call her. She has to pick Payton up from school at 3 pm”

Your first day at work was exhausting. All you want to do is take a bath give a hug to your tiny human and go to sleep. But when you open your door you almost have a stroke. In the middle of your living room there’s a girl, a very beautiful girl, a fucking hot girl. A girl taking off her shirt. Geez.

“Uhm. Ah… Uh… Hello?”

“Hi! Uhm. Miss Karasttein?!”

“Karnstein. Yeah. That’s me. I, I suppose you’re Laura”

“Yeah. I’m Laura Hollis your brand new nanny”

The blonde girl grins. You seriously don’t know what’s more appealing. Her beautiful bright eyes or her wonderful pair of breasts that she still haven’t cover and they’re popping up from a tight dotted yellow bra.

“Oh. You.. You shirt…”

You shouldn’t feel ashame. This is just a girl. You leave all those feelings and thoughts behind. And here’s the other thing, she’s barely legal in some other countries. Not here. So, please stop looking the way her hard nipples bulge under the thin fabric. Your mouth is dry.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry. I was changing my clothes because Payton and I were baking some cupcakes and I got all dirty and sweaty but I have a date. Well. No a date-date. I’m just going out with a friend and I didn’t want to be far from the kitchen because the cupcakes and Payton is asleep already. And it wouldn’t be such a great first impression if I got your kitchen on fire”

She puts another shirt on. You chuckle. She’s rambling but she’s funny. And georgeous. Shit. Stop, Carmilla.

“Wow! You do know how to talk. Well, don’t worry, it’s OK, Miss Hollis. I was just surprised by being welcome home by a beautiful hot half naked woman in the middle of my living room”

Well shit. You shouldn’t say those things. Shut the fuck up right now Carmilla. The tiny sunshine blushes and you heart skip a beat because she looks even more beautiful with red on her cheeks.

“Well I should get going. My friend would be get worry if I don’t show up in ten minutes. Payton is sleeping and the cupcakes… Oh. Shoot!”

She saved the sweet treats and goes to her date after you give her her money. Not without giving you a big hug for the one hundred dollars bill you erroneously hand to her as a tip because well, you were ogling her cleavage and didn’t know what were you doing.

This is wrong. You shouldn’t be thinking of Laura Hollis in that way. She’s your nanny, Payton’s nanny, actually. She’s a teenager. She’s a woman. You much less should draggin your hand under your underwear and touching your wetness with lots of hot thoughs about being her fingers instead of yours playing with your core.

But is stupid deny you had the most amazing orgasm in your life just at the very thought of her naked body pressing against you.

Laura has been working for you for weeks now. She’s driving you crazy.

She’s a wonderful and sweet girl with Payton. She’s always making him feeling happy and safe. But at this time you’re not that sure she’s all innocence.

After the first encounter your interactions were so much normal. She tells you what they did the afternoon and then you handed the money and she’s gone. But some days before, you get home and when no one answers to your greetings you go where there’s music. You freeze. She’s wearing a very short shorts that clings in her round beautiful ass in the most delicious way. She’s dacing almost kinda dork-twerking in your kitchen while she cooks.

When she moves her ass in some kind of moves that should be illegal you has to lean on the counter not noticing the cookie jar which falls and breaks. She jumps at the sound and when she turns around your heart drops. Just like your jaw. She’s wearing a loose crop top and you can see her perfect flat stomach.

“Carmilla, Hi! Welcome home. I was making dinner. Payton said you haven’t eating well in a long time and I thought I could cook something and we could eat together. Uhm. My dad is not in town this week and I didn’t feel like going home and being alone. I’m so sorry if I took the liberty of this. I can go if you want”

“No! I, Uh, I mean please stay. You cooked already and I surely can’t eat all that amount of spaghetti”

She smiles at you and you try to distract yourself from her body. You crouch to pick up the broken jar but her firm tighs are now at your eyes level. You cut your index finger. Well done. Idiot.

Laura turns again and runs to you as soon as she sees the blood dripping from your finger. She takes it and bring it up so you have to stand up in front of her and you watch the exact moment she brings your finger to her mouth sucking the blood. You’re on fire. You should be feeling the stung in your finger but all you can think is how good Laura’s tongue feels lapping on it. You mind immediately goes further. How it would be feeling that tongue wrapping up around your… Stop!

“You have…”

You clean the tomato salsa from her forehead and she smiles still your finger in her mouth. You tuck one stray strand of hair behind her ear and your fingertips wanders on her jawline. She gasp and lean into your ghostly touch.

You can help watch her lips huging your finger as she opens her mouth and her tongue darts around it. You’re one second to moan. She’s watching your parted lips. You’re leaning on.

“Mom?”

The both of you jumps at the weak sleepy voice.

“Hey, Buddy! I thought you were sleeping”

You take your son in your arms and the three of you have dinner together. That’s good because you don’t want to think what would happen if your son doesn’t show up that night.

Since that day Laura is more aggressive with you. She bends over every time you enter to some room. It doesn’t matter if it’s from behind where you can look that tight ass or from her front where you can see thatt squeezable pair of breasts. The days she stays at your home because her dad had to travel she cooks for you but you’re sure she doesn’t need to rub all over you when she place the dish from behind you.

It’s even autumn and she planed a pool party with Payton. You don’t know how many times you had to excuse yourself to go to the bathroom to calm yourself. You may or may not touch yourself a couple of times tho. Laura is wearing a tiny, almost inexistent, bikini. Her body is a fucking work of art that should be worshipped. Your eating her entirely with your eyes and you know she’s so aware of that.

You have to put an end to this. This can’t happen. So you tell her. She gets mad at you and the next times you run into her she barely speaks to you.

One night after the whole radio silence you get home early and you find a very tall girl siting in your couch with Laura. She closer to her than you wish. Both are laughing and one hand of the redhead falls on Laura’s knee. You bang the door so they jump at the sound. The girl says goodbye to you and Laura no before she hugges her. If you weren’t dying in jealousy you would be laughing at the funny height difference.

“I expect this is the last time you bring your ‘friend’ to my house. You’re job here is take care of Payton. What if he wakes up and sees you two…”

“What? Talking? Laughing? Kissing?”

You jaw tighten. Your fist clenched. You realize you want Laura just for you. No other lips on hers. No other hands on her body. Just you.

But you can. You loose the tension in your body and give a step back. She walks toward you and immediately invades your space.

“Tell me, Carm. Isn’t that what you want it? Me forgetting bout you and being with other girl? Or you cannot support the idea of me with someone else?”

You can’t talk. She’s so close and you’re so mad at her but at the same time all you can think is in take those pink lips in yours.

“Tell me! Are you jealous? Jealous that you can’t touch me? You can't kiss me or have me? Because you can, you can, you stupid! I’m all yours. All yours”

You crash your lips with hers and is better you imagined. She taste sweet. Maybe all those cookies you have had to buy since she works for you. You don’t give a shit now. Your hands are on her hips and you bring her closer to you. She has hers tangled in your hair pulling it rough. You take her from the back of her tighs and her legs hugs your hips. She breaks the kiss to let out a whispered moan. That’s how she reminds you you have to take care of this. Your son is in the house too. But you can stop now. You carry her away to your bedroom and for the first time in your life you know how a woman skin feels against yours. Not only that. You learn how Laura’s naked body feels pressing on you. And you’re sure you want to feel it all your life.

After several hours the two of you are naked and recovering your normal breath. Your legs are tangled and your watching her half sleep with a beautiful smile on her face.

“Shit! What took you so long?”

You laugh at her. She’s ridiculous.

++++

Laura and you are together since then. She goes to Silas but since is near from the town she makes her way back home every weekend. She says to her dad she has to take care of Payton. And she does. But she takes care of you too.

When Laura graduates from college. You know is enough of hidding. You move out to other country where you even married and she could adopt Payton.

You really don’t know what took you so long but waking up every morning with Laura Hollis in your arms seems have been the right choice.


	8. Hollstein:  Laura casually calling Carmilla Daddy in an adorably fluffy and nonsexual context AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is set in the same universe as the previous one: Single parent/Nanny AU*

“Come on! This is gonna be fun!”

“I don’t see the point with this. Payton is with mother this weekend. Why would I go there if my son wouldn’t go with us?”

“Because it’s fun. And because I love Payton but sometimes I just want to be with you on a date. AND because you love me and you love making me happy”

Says the little Cupcake pouting. Of course you love her. She’s annoying, she loves teasing you, she’s so optimistic as fuck about everything, you should wear black glasses for how much she brights all the time. But you can’t picture your life without her.

Laura’s at her third year of college. Well she’s going to begging it soon. You’re now on summer. You wouldn’t think you could make it this far. But here you are two years later with a hot blonde siting over your lap while your trying to work at your studio. Not that you’re complain about it though.

“Fiiiiineee. But you better wear that hot pair of short shorts that I love so much”

“Oh, you really love them, don’t you?”

She says in a husky voice while she’s kissing you. Your a twat for her. She can do whatever she wants from you and you just happily comply.

“Yes, I do”

You nip her ear lobe and smirks when you feel her shiver from that.

“You just want me for my body”

She tangle her hands in your hair and pull you to her chest, you kiss her in the middle of her breasts and her breath are getting heavier. You love reduce her to that mess.

“I love you for so many reasons. Enjoying your tiny tight body it’s just a perk of being with you”

She pulls your hair so you can look at her directly to her eyes. She smiles and her bright eyes are telling you how much she loves you too.

“I love you too, Carm”

You kiss her hard. You never going to get tired of drink of her lips that sweet savour of hers. She straddles you and grind on your lap and you only can response with a light moan.

“Is that a yes, Miss Karnstein?”

You take her from the back of her tighs to stand up with her around you body and you lay her carefully on your desk while you nip and attack her neck. She buries her nails into your shoulder blades and let out a whimper with it.

“This is your yes, Miss Hollis”

You smirks against her warm skin. Your hands travelling up and down around her body. She moans aloud and you’re thankful your son isn’t at home because the only plan in your head right now is make Laura’s yours at every surface of that house. Your desk would be a very good start though.

++++++

“Come ooooooon!”

“I don’t know why I let you convinced me to this”

“Oh, I know why. But I can refresh your mind”

She says bitting her bottom lip whilst playful smiles at you.

“Why, Miss Hollis. I didn’t know you were into PDA”

You smirks and she slaps your arm with a shy smile. You love the fact that she stills get flustered no matter how many times you play with her.

“I mean, as soon as we get home”

“I will hold you to that”

“Fiiiiineee. Just because you’re so willing to remember”

She takes you from your wrist and drags you to the first ride. Oh, yeah. You just accepted to go to a fair with her. A fucking county fair. Four counties from your twon. You don’t know what would happen if you bump into someone you know. But your trying, step by step, to get rid of that fear. Laura teach you with love how accept the fact you love a woman and if you should confront the whole world for her and your boy, you will do it.

Still, it’s better this way. Keeping these things far from home. At least for now. Plus, Laura’s barely 20. You know your ‘father-in-law’ will probably kill you if he knew. He seems to be okay with Laura been gay but you’re certain he will lose his shit knowing her daughter is dating someone twelve years older.

After a few rides you tell Laura you’re hungry. Of course, while you choose eat a big greasy and delicious burger. Her choice is really like your son’s would be.

“I can’t believe I drive five hours for you to get sugar and coloring on a stick. Hopefully that’s the only ‘stick’ you’re so excited about”

You wink playfully at the innuendo.

She leans over the wood table you’re two are eating.

“I actually really love the one is in your socks drawer”

Your mouth goes dry. Your mind doesn’t know what you’re doing because you’re being reckless and you’re leaning to her, she leans in. When your noses are faintly touching she brings the cotton candy between you two and gives a big bite and then hums. Tease.

You’re walking hooked arms with Laura. You miss her hand in yours but this seems a little less obvious. Friends can touch like this and no one would suspect you kiss and explore every inch of your body.

Laura’s is pulling you to a big stand with a bunch of stuffed animals. You has to throw all the pines at the table with some baseball balls. That should be easy. You see the way the man in the stand is ogling Laura. You don’t know if you should throw the ball to the table or directly to the face of the obnoxious man. You ends failing because you’re more interested in glaring at the guy that in the game.

“Oh, I’m sorry, little one. Seems mommy couldn’t get you a prize”

What the fuck!?

“What did you just said, you asshole?”

You snaps and the disgusting man is smirking at your reaction. You keep screaming at him but two strong arms around your waist are draggin you away from there. OK, she must be training at college because she’s tinier than you’re trying to punch that stupid guy but still she can get you out of there.

“Carm, please, stop!”

“Did you just heard what he said?”

“Yeah. But he’s an imbecilic dude. He’s not worth it”

You frowns. She maybe is right but the thing is that what the guy said is always in your head. You’re older that Laura. Someday she’s going to realize you’re too old for her and she will be gone. That stings every time you think about it.

“He’s right, Laura. You should be with someone your age. You should be living the college dream, having bad drunk stories and dating young beautiful women instead of travelling home every weekend to take care of a little boy and watch lame TV shows with an old lady”

“OK, stop, stop right there. First of all Dr Who is not lame”

Of course she’s worry for that. You open your mouth but she put a finger on it to silence you.

“And I’m not missing anything. My dad probably would kill me if I’d get drunk and have sex with someone I barely know. So that wouldn’t be happening, even if we weren’t together”

You want to believe her. But you were there and you loose those things because you were so afraid of being who you are and you don’t want that for her. You know how it feels being tied up to someone. You look at the floor for one second before she’s taking your chin to bring your look up. Right to her.

“Look at me, Carmilla. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I love you. And I love Payton. I couldn’t live without the two of you. I’m not missing anything because my life is full with you and that little boy. And yeah, you’re a big grumpy old lady, but that doesn’t has to be with your age. Even if it were. I would love you anyway. Besides, you’re a really hot mom. And I don’t know if I told you this before but I’ve always had a thing for MILFs”

She smirks. Ugh. She’s impossible. You laugh with her.

“Are you OK?”

You nod. You really want to kiss her. So you do. On her cheek though, is safer this way but you take her hand to drags her back.

“Where are we going?”

“This old lady is going to win a stupid stuffed animal for her little one”

She laughs louder. You love that sound.

“Here! I want another shot”

“Oh, shit! Momma is back”

The guy hands you three baseball balls. You breath deep trying to hide your nervousness.

The infuriating man walks closer to Laura but not enough to make you do something about it. Also, you know she can take care of herself. Five years of krav maga should make the deal.

You shoot the first ball throwing four of the pines. Good. Just two more to go.

The next shot goes closer but doesn’t work.

“Seems mommy is tired so much exercise for her”

You can hear Laura huff at the comment. Come on, Karnstein you can do this.

Third shot hits the last pines at the table.

Laura yells a 'yaaaaay’ and hugs you from behind. The man seems upset but not defeated.

Laura walks over the stand to embrace a huge yellow teddy bear.

“So, here you go, little princess. Mommy got you a prize”

The guy don’t shut the fuck up. He’s still tauting.

“She’s not my mom”

Laura’s glaring at the guy and turns back to you hugging you again, the teddy in the middle of you two. She turns her face to the man.

“She’s my Daddy”

Oh, shit. She kisses you on the cheek. The man seems confused but you don’t want to give him the time to understand what she said.

You take her away from there. You walk to your car and open the door to her. When she’s in front of you you whisper to her ear.

“You’re a very nautghy, little girl, Miss Hollis”

She laughs.

“Oh, my God! Did you just said that?”

“You’re the one to talk”

You close the door and drives home safely. She takes your hand in hers and you smile at the feeling of her warm. It’s not long till Laura falls asleep on your shoulder. When you two get home you carry her away to your bed, you take her shoes off and leave her in her underwear so she can rest well. You kiss her forehead.

“Thank you. I love you, Daddy”

“I’m not…”

“I know, Carm”

Oh! Geez!

 


	9. Hollstein: Childhood best friends + birthday party being adults + sitting on the same park bench AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your requests. This is still open! 
> 
> I have some other AU's waiting but keep shooting if you feel like =)

_A black shadow dropped down into the circle. It was Bagheera the Black Panther, inky black all over, but with the panther markings showing up in certain lights like the pattern of watered silk._

“Hey!”

_Everybody knew Bagheera, and nobody cared to cross his path; for he was as cunning as Tabaqui, as bold as the wild buffalo, and as reckless as the wounded elephant._

“Hey, girl!”

_But he had a voice as soft as wild honey dripping from a tree, and a skin softer than down. ‘O Akela, and ye the Free People,’ he purred…_

“Heeeeeeeeeey!”

“Uh? Oh! Hi, little Cupcake”

“I’m not that tiny and I’m not a Cupcake, my name is Laura and you’re on my bench! Move!”

“What? You’re crazy, Creampuff. This is my bench. Maybe you’re looking for another bench and you’re just confuse. That tiny head must have such a tiny little brain, buttercup”

“Hey! Don’t be rude and meanie! I’m a very smart girl. This is my bench! I’m sure! Aaaaand my name’s Laura”

“Look, Lauuuuuuura. I can show you this is my bench”

The raven haired girl close her book and lead the little blonde one, she’s really tiny but her steps are so determined, to the back of the bench.

“Look, this is my bench because I put my name on it!”

There’s two letter carved on the wood.

“You carve your name into the wood?!  That’s bad! You shouldn’t even write on them! The copsies can take you and you’re going to jail and you’ll never going to see your family again!”

“Geez. I wish”

The little blonde Cupcake look at the girl with the charcoal hair in confusion.

“Well. Whatever. They’re not going to know”

The honey girl looks to the two carved letters again. She touch them like if by it she could understand this girl.

“Your name is CK? That’s a weird name”

The raven haired girl rolls her eyes.

“No. My name is Carmilla Karnstein. I put only my initials so no one can really know I’m the one who did this. So, no ‘copsies’ will take me, sweetheart”

“That’s even a weirdest name. But I like it. And my name is Laura”

“Whatever. Listen. I showed you this is my bench. You can go away now so I can go back to read my book, Cupcake”

“No! This is my bench! It doesn’t matter if you carve in it! I know this is my bench!  I came here every day at 6!”

“Oh! So, you come here when I’m gone. That could explain something. But look,  it’s 4 pm so you can go and come back later when I’m gone”

“No! This is my bench. I can use it when I want it. I need to be here. This is my bench. I sit here every afternoon and feed the ducks with bread while my parents watch me from that other bench and then we walk home and they kiss me and hug me and tell me they love me and she’s there. She’s there!”

Yells the little blonde with tears on her eyes, red face and a very sad hurt voice.

“Shit. Hey, hey, hey, Cupcake. Breath. Who’s ther?. Don’t cry”

“My mom. She’s always there. She said she always will but that’s a lie. She’s gone. She’s gone and she will never return”

The amber eye girl is crying now. She runs into the dark haired girl to hugs her tight. The onyx hair girl stills from the contact at first bit the she puts around the tiny sunshine her arms and hugs her back. Even tighter. They stay there for a while. The blonde crying and the brunette playing with her hair and smoothing her with soft rubs at her back.

“Imswofy”

“What?”

“I’m sorry”

The girls losses the hug but don’t apart from each other. The tiniest look directly to the eyes at the other.

“Why?”

“I make you say a bad word and your shirt is now full with my ‘boogeys’”

The taller girl laughs.

“It’s OK, Cupcake. It’s not even my favourite shirt and it’s black so it doesn’t  notice in it”

The blonde face brakes in giggles and the raven haired girl smiles at that. She feels the relief from stopping the tears.

“Carm?”

Oh. That’s new.

“Mmmhmm”

“I’m going to miss her”

“I know”

“I’m afraid someday I’ll forget her”

“That’s not going to happen, Creampuff. She loved you enough to make you feel it all your life. And I know everything is going to be alright”

“Carm?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my friend?”

“Always”

“You promise?”

“I do, Cupcake”

That’s the first memory you have with Laura. You were six and you were never a friendly girl. Not even with your siblings. But she always brings the best of you. You say goodbye to Laura when her father come for her running. He’s a nice guy though. She makes you do a pinkie swear for seeing each other at the same time tomorrow. She makes her dad let her come early. She could make anybody make whatever she wants. You’re happy to comply if that’s makes her happy. You don’t want to see her sad ever again. She hugs you again and gives you a kiss on the cheek. You’re sure your face is as red as a tomato. You listen a chuckle coming from her dad. You say 'Goodbye, Cupcake’ and she tell you that her name is Laura and is not hard to remember. That’s true, you will never forget it.

At ten Laura and you are the best friends. She’s funny and cute. Laura makes you celebrate every year of your friendship she even get a cupcake to blow the candle when you reveal you call her that because she was wearing a shirt with some pastry drawed in it. This is her mother’s die anniversary too but she wanted to remember like this. 'Always remember the good things, Carm. I’m sure she makes me met you for some reason’ But you want to do something nice for her, today. Your fourth anniversary. After you two blow the candle, you show her the little pocket knife which belonged to your dad and you kinda steal it from your mother when he die. Five years ago. One year before Laura’s mother did. She’s scared but you let her know you’re not planning assault a bank with it. Instead,  you start to carve a plus sign and a LH next to your initials. Laura giggles and hugs you hard. You eat the half of the cupcake that’s yours and you love making her as happy as that day. From that day on there’s a mark of 'CK + LH’ that no one can erase.

At thirteen you start feeling strange with her. Seven years of friendship and suddenly you notice her body and her lips in not just a friendly way. She makes you feel flustered just with a lightly touch. You want to know how her lips taste and sleep with her in your arms. Of course you slept with her hundreds of times by now but certainly your head isn’t talking about sleepovers. You officially has a crush on Laura. Well, shit.

At sixteen you met Ell. She’s nice and cute. You start dating her. You’re not sure you must tel Laura because you’re afraid of her reaction about it. Ell is safe now. Laura is still your best friend and she’ll always be. Nothing more.

At seventeen Laura finds you and Ell together. She’s mad at you because you lied to her. She’s hurt. You explain everything and she understand your reasons. She met Ell and they seems to be polite to each other. It doesn’t feel like they would be friends someday but at least you can go out with the two of them with no lies. Your feelings for Laura are buried. Maybe someday they will be vanished.

At twenty you know for sure you’ll never get over Laura Hollis. You brake up with Ell because on your anniversary you just left her waiting for you because you got a message from Laura and she were crying because Danny and her had a big fight. You run to her rescue. Laura and Danny met at the university. She’s Laura’s first girlfriend and you wanted to punch her right in her face when you first met her. The next meetings were never different. And you have to be honest you wanted to punch yourself too because maybe there was a little hope between Laura and you back in time but then with Danny in the picture that’s gone. When you arrive to her room she’s drunk. You pass hours with her in your arms and she kisses you. You stop her. She’s drunk. She’s hurt. She’s confuse.

Now you’re twenty five. You’re a truly lady killer. A runway of women always passing by your bed to never return. You make your mind. Laura will never be yours but you don’t want anyone else. So, maybe this is the safe thing to do.

But today’s Laura’s birthday party. She got back with Danny a few years ago. She convinced herself that Danny was the right. You know that’s just she trying to feel like it but you’re her friend. Her best friend. So, you support her.

You’re in the middle of the dance floor with some hot brunette you’re not really sure but you barely remember she’s a Laura’s co-worker. When you hear a high pitch screams that belongs to Laura and harsh swearing words from Danny. You left the girl’s side with no doubt and run to the kitchen where Laura and Danny are fighting.

“It’s everything alright?”

Well you’re so fucking smart, Karnstein.

“Oh, and she’s here. Your knight in shinning armor. Why I’m not surprised?”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing! Everything is fine, Carm. Please, let me fix this with Danny”

“There’s nothing to fix!”

“Laura you’re crying”

“Carm, please”

“Aaaaw. Get a room”

“What are you…”

“Oh, fuck you, Karnstein. You should know by now she’s in love with you! She always was. She still is. And she always fucking will. I’m nothing compared with her 'cute broody kitten’. She could never love me because you were always in that unreachable place”

You don’t know what to say. What’s all that bullshit Danny’s talking about? Laura’s not into you. Of course she loves you but only like her best friend. There’s no way Lura Hollis is in love with you. There’s no way Danny’s right.

“Laura?”

She gulps but before you can say anything else she’s gone. She runs away and don’t stops even you’re screaming her name.

You know where she is. You always know.

When you arrive, Laura’s hugging her legs and her looking in absence to the lake. You doubtfully sits on the other side of the bench. You don’t want to push her. You know how she can be when she’s upset. You don’t know how much time pass but the weather gets cold.

“You’re shivering. We should get back to your house to warm you”

She’s looking at you in disbelief.

“You’re just ignoring all that Danny said?!”

“Cupcake she was upset. She was always so protective of you. Let her think straight and she would, she would back to you”

“I can’t believe it, Carmilla! Someone tells you that I love you and you just ignore it!”

“Laura you’re my best friend,  of course, we love each other”

“Well, shit!, thank you! You just remind me why I never told you! You’re just an asshat! You were always that far away though we were so close!”

No. No, this can’t be happening. This is not true. No. 

“Laura, please don’t do this. You’re confuse from Danny’s fight. Please, don’t do this. I worked my ass to get over you. I buried my feelings for you inside me because there was no way you could someday feel something like this for me. I have live with this for so many years! This is not fair!”

“You what?! You were with Ell! You told me you were in love with her!  You make me accept that stupid proposition for a date from Danny! You said I should stop when I kissed you! You were having an unnamedly list of women sleeping in your bed! And now you’re telling me you loved me!?”

Laura’s now standing and yelling with her hands waving in the air.

“No”

Laura’s taken back from your calm answer.

“I’m telling you that I’m in love with you. I’ve ever been. I’ll always be. I love you, Laura Hollis”

“Really? You do?”

She’s walking suspicious towards you.

“Always”

“You promise?”

“I do, Cupcake”

And then you met her at the halfway. You take her hips to pull her close to you while she takes your face in her hands and brings your lips to hers. She tastes better you remember. She’s chocolate chips cookies and grape soda. She’s love and passion. She’s your life and you’re sure she will be the death of you. But you’re happy just at the thought of dying in her arms and her lips attach to yours.

“You stupid! Stupid! Stupid useless best friend! Of course I loved you. Even my dad knows it from the first time he saw us! Ugh!”

“I will make it up to you, Cutie. Every day of my life. I will show you how much I love you. I’ll recover every day we wasted with stupids assumptions. I will make you happy, Creampuff. I swear”

“There’s only one way for you to make me happy right now”

She mischievously says. When you don’t answer because well you you’re so entertained with the feeling of her in your arms.

“Ask”

She says again and after thinking seriously what the heck she’s talking about, the penny drops. You detach from her and put one knee on the ground and she starts to laugh.

“Laura Hollis, would you honoured me by accepting to be my girlfriend?”

“You’re a dork. And I love. Of course, I do 'cupcake’!”

“Hey! Don’t steal my nicknames!”

She rolls her eyes. Shit, you really love this girl. You get up.

“OK, I do, babe”

“Oh, I like that one very much”

You say holding her against you by her waist and leaning in to kiss her. You can kiss her now. Every fucking time you want it. She’s yours. You’re hers. You take something from you pocket and pull Laura with you by her hand.

There have always been a silent witness of your relantionship with her. Is only fair you close this with a forever reminder.

You know someday, somehow you’re going to be resting in it with Laura in your arms, watching your kids feeding the ducks. You’re going to show them then the carved letters and the sign of your love. As carve as they are on your heart.


	10. Hollstein: Pretending to hate to each other & meeting again at high school reunion AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on vacation. Please sorry for the typos.

WELCOME BACK CLASS 2006!

It's been ten years you went out from highschool. Not your best years but hey! Now is different. Now you're not just some nerd kid who annoys her mates to make the right thing in class. Or that dorky march band member that asked to the coach to have more training time. Nope. You now are Laura 'ballsy' Hollis. Reporter extraordinaire and the most successful graduated from Silas High. Buckle up, mates! Laura's back and brighter than ever.

Ok. Maybe that's stretching the truth a little bit. (too much little) Yes. You're a big reporter but not the most successful graduated. That tittle seems to belong to, ugh!, the infuriating Carmilla Karnstein! Great! Like she weren't shadowed your life a lot yet. She's the younger VP your country has ever had. It's obvious all your class is paying her homages. Ew.

She was the worst at Silas. She was always making fun of you. There's not need to say she was so popular back then. She was always this ungodly beautiful dark girl. Unreachable. Of course, she was souronded by all the plastic Barbie girls all the time. She had her crew: Ell, her stupid georgeous girlfriend. Elsie: her irritating sidekick. Natalie: the little puppy who was always doing what the other three girls said.

You by your hand, well it's an understamen to say you weren't popular at all. Or that Carmilla made a living hell from your puberty.

You weren't exactly an eyesore but well, anyone next to Carmilla Karnstein is kinda a poop bag.

Also, is not necessary to say you were always very gay for her. Annoying and everything she was beautiful as hell. She still is. But now you're not crushing for her. Nope. Not at all.

"Hi, Laura"

"Perry?! Oh, my God! How had you been? I didn't see you since highschool! I heard you had a scholarship from Le cordon bleu in Paris"

"Yeah, well, I'm a chef now. I work with..."

"Hey, frosh!"

"Oh, LaF! It's nice to see you here! Geez. I didn't realize how much I'd miss you two"

"Well, my fiancé here and I miss you too"

"Whoa! Fiancé? Really? You two are still together?"

"Yeah. Perry would never dare to left me. She's so in love with me"

"I'm, sweety. But I remember you were the one who proposed and your exactly words were 'I can't live without you, Perr'"

"In fact, my dear. And how about you, reporter of the year?"

"Oh, my God! You heard about that? Was such a good year for me"

"Well, not just for you, Cutie"

And there she is.

And yeah, of course she looks even georgeous than highschool. She's wearing a black suit with an unbuttoned white shirt and her skin looks honestly inviting to lick it. Oh, my God, Laura, hold your panties for a minute!

"Carmilla, Hi. I'd hope you learn my name by now"

"Oh, I know your name, Cupcake. Just I love that bunched up face you make when you're angry, buttercup"

"Ten years without seeing each other, a high level in politics and you're happy making me feel like crap just like in highschool. Great!"

"That's not..."

"ALRIGHT GUYS! Welcome to this night. We're really glad see your faces again"

Geez! Danny looks amazing. Is she taller? Since you two broke when you decided to go to Silas you've never saw her again.

"I think I have somewhere else to be"

Woah. What just happened here? You nod to Carmilla. Perry and LaF share an accomplished look. What the...

"Wooohooo! That's my D-bear, Bros and Lady-bros!"

Oh, yeah, you heard about Danny and Kirsch but you always thought that would be a complete lie. That that could never happen. Uhm. Seems you didn't know Danny very well.

"Well please take your seats, the night it's just beginning. Please, enjoy!"

You do what Danny said. Fortunately Perry and LaF seats are next to you and it seems the world hates you because just when you're about to stand up to go for something to drink, one flute glass is invading your vision range. Full with some ludicrous champagne.

"I think you were looking for this, Cupcake"

"No, I wasn't. But thanks?"

"Hey! What about us?"

"You can find yours by yourself, if Betty Crockett wants it, science nerd"

"Oh, my God, Carmilla. Could you please behave! They're people and deserves being treated with respect. Stop with the nicknames and the insults. You're the worst!"

"Alright, Laura. Please excuse me. Have a wonderful night"

What? She's not even say something horrible to you? Or one of those stupids flirty lines. Not a 'cut all that childish naive crap, cutie' or 'You need to relax, sweetheart, and I know exactly how to help you' She just gives up. She goes. She even called you by your name but somehow it tasted bitter when she did. Not that you love the way the word Cupcake rolls in her tongue like a silky faint of her breath. Of course not. Ridiculous!

"I'm so sorry, guys. She's just annoying as usual. Let's just enjoy our night"

"Uhm. You're delirious crushes on VPs"

"What?! I'm not..."

LaFontaine is the delusional here! You got over Carmilla one hundred percent for years now!

"It's alright, Laur. Carmilla, she's a pain in the ass but she's also caring and a very good friend. A bossy good friend"

"What?"

"She recommended us and hired us, sweety. I'm her personal chef and LaFontaine here is her personal assistant. When LaF blows out their lab on their first job no one else wanted to hired them again. Except, Carmilla. She made them her assistant and gave me the opportunity to work with her too. She's even LaFontaine best person and she already gave us our wedding present. An all paid cruise for the Caribbean for our honeymoon!"

That makes no sense. Carmilla? Carmilla Karnstein? Helping others? No. That's crazy. Same Carmilla who was always doing everything to make you get mad at her. Who was always calling you for some stupids nicknames to not use your name. Who was even pulling your hair since kindergarten and elementary.

"Look, Laur, you have to know"

"LaF! That's not any of our business!"

"But Perr. I'm tired of her brooding and pining for her all the time!"

"Shus! LaFontaine. That's not for us to tell if she's been so neglected there's nothing we can do"

"Uhm. Guys. I'm right here"

"Look, Laura"

"LaFontaine!"

"Well, well, well. Let's just do what we're here for. As you already know Silas High is having a lot of troubles because the cuts on its budget. Tonight we want to say thank you to all your donations. But in particular to Carmilla Karnstein who was the most interested in it and her donation made us almost get to our goal. But now we're going to have an special event. There's some single persons here and they're going to be draw to make our dream of having more Silas for years!"

Yeah. Danny makes it sound more exciting that it should be. You got the memo but you weren't to allow everyone made fun of you again. Besides, who could participate in this! Some old and creepy guys.

Yeah. That's what it is. Guy after guy it really is a waste of time. Two hundred dollars for that guy!? She must be desperate.

"Well my dear fellas. This draw is just getting to its closure but there's just one more single you can take home tonight, if you have some lucky and some money"

Yeah. Geez another creepy fat guy.

"Carmilla Karnstein could you please come here?"

What the frilly hell!

"I thought she was married with Ell"

"Oh, no, honey. She discovered Ell were cheating on her for years. That's why she asked being on our table tonight"

"Oh"

Carmilla walks into the stage. She's really georgeous. Her movements have always that natural grace makes everybody looks like an elephant in rollers. She's wearing a faintly, almost imperceptibly, pink on her cheeks. You've never seen her like this.

"Five hundred dollars"

What?

Ell. She's outbidding for Carmilla. And Carmilla looks terrified. No you can let this happen.

"Six hundred dollars!"

"Laura, sweety. What're you doing?"

"Honestly, Perr, I don't know"

"Seven hundred"

"Eight hundred!"

"Nine hundred!"

"Fifteen hundred dollars!"

Why is Carmilla looking at you like that. Idiotic lovely smirk. Ugh. Okay, you just hope Danny would give you some time to pay for that. Or maybe you has to sell your prize.

"Fifteen hundred at three! Laura Hollis will have a night out with Carmilla Karnstein. That would be everything for now folks. Keep enjoying our lovely reunion night"

Oh, shit. You need a drink. You go to the bar. Carmilla's walking to you. It couldn't be natural the way her hips swings. Could it? She's perfect. Shit, Laura. Focus!

"Thank you for saving me, Laura"

"I don't know what are you talking about. I just want to make you suffer. You're my slave now"

Ok, you're an imbecil.

"Oh, really? What do 'my mistres' want me to do?"

F-u-c-k-!

"Sh, Shu,shut up!"

She's chuckling before your impeding fluster. God, why in hell or Hogwarts everything she does has to be so fucking breathtaking. She smiles after that. She's smiling at you. Gosh, could she have some mercy with your very gay heart?

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm all yours tonight"

Of course your knees feels weak at the very thought of Carmilla being all yours. With everything that could mean.

"OK"

Well, obviously you can say no to her. That's an understamen.

Carmilla takes your jacket to put it around your shoulders and offering her arm so you can walk away with her when LaFontaine comes to the bar too.

"Oh, so you finally told her you were always in love with her?"

"I'm not..."

"I don't..."

Wait! Why she speaks at the same time you answers?

LaF laughs as hard as their lungs allows them.

"You two need to talk, NOW. And remember Perry, 'Comunication is the key'"

Ass. They still laughing when she ask for some drinks for them and Perry.

Carmilla takes your hand in hers and pulls you put of there.

"Come on, Cupcake"

Yes, you're very much her Cupcake.

 

 

 


	11. Hollstein: Meeting online AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Creampuffs! 
> 
> I'm still working on your resquests. Don't worry I'll do it all of them. Just give some time. 
> 
> I'd wanna give you some words of encouragement about Orlando, but I'm so brokenhearted the only thing I could do is light a little your day/night with some Hollstein love. I hope this can help a little. 
> 
> Stay strong Creampuffs!

From: [jeepbookworm@silasu.at](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Ajeepbookworm%40silasu.at&t=M2FlYjY0ZjdlMWM5YjM0ZTU5NmFhYWMzNmQ2YTE2YzhiMWZhMzg4OSxPbXhRT0VyOA%3D%3D)

I was at the library this afternoon and I found a very interesting book about ancestral gods and myths. But it’s in sumarian. Could you be a good sister for once and give me a hand with it?

Love

The most handsome of your brothers.

—–

From: [willdarkboy@silasu.at](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Awilldarkboy%40silasu.at&t=MjlmNjBmZWQwN2M4OWY5YTkwYjNkNzAyY2Q1ZTFkMzNlZDcwYzFlZSxPbXhRT0VyOA%3D%3D)

There’s a party today!. Please stop being all broody and come to the Zeta House. There will be lots of girls you can charm with your seduction eyes and your stargazing bullshit.

Willhem

PS. Please, Carm. You need to get out of your apartment. She is not worth it. Fuck her! Come on!

—–

From: [matska.b@morganinc.at](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Amatska.b%40morganinc.at&t=ZjFiM2ViNmYzNTk4MGFhNmY3NDI3NTFkN2RkMjg1ZjI5Y2FiZTE2MSxPbXhRT0VyOA%3D%3D)

This nonsense has to end right now, Millie. That stupid, callous girl has no right to steal your life. I’ll destroy her if I ever see her again. I’ll hurt and crush every little bone in her soulless body. And I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t stop this broody and pining fase. Boo-hoo some worthless girl cheated on you and broke your heart, well shit! You’re the fucking Carmilla Karnstein!. Mother would be pulling you from the ear to get you out of your bed and father would be draggin you far away from that stupid book fort and that bullshit of radio silence. But they’re dead! And now like the older sibling and the head of this family I have the total responsibility of saying this to you: Cut this shit, you dimwit!

Mattie.

I freaking love you, Ok?

—-

Oh, yeah, siblings. How to be sad when you got three lackwits trying to make you feel better. Well, at her own way.

Of course, JP would make no mention of her, he’s brighter than you, surely he knows how to read that book. He only wants to get you out of your room.

Will by his hand, will insistently try you to know new girls and have some one night stand to make you feel better.

And Mattie, well, Mattie will always be Mattie.

You met Ell two years ago. She was working as a waitress in a coffee shop near from your apartment. You fell in love with her. She was beautiful, funny and carefree. You two dated and everything would seems fine. She talked about living together and have a forever. Three months ago you felt a little sick so you cancelled your date with her. You hate brake your promises and appointments so you sneak into Ell’s apartment to make her dinner like an apology and surprised her. Well, you were the surprised instead. You cooked and waited for her in some hot button up shirt and nothing more. You’re holding a big plate of pasta when a slam door it’s hear.  You can see from your seat at the table another blonde girl kissing Ell. Ell hands tangled around her hair kissing her back and moaning. You throw the plate to the floor and they turn around. Ell’s white as a ghost when she sees you there. The other girl seems familiar now that you can see her face. Betty, her co-worker. Same co-worker Ell introduced you since the first date you two had but barely stand to be near. Ell wanted to apologize when Betty talked, it was all a tramp. They were dating since forever, they knew who you are, Carmilla Karnstein, young millionaire, heiress of Morgan Inc. They planed everything so they could get some benefits from you. You’re an idiot. Nothing more than a blank check to Ell.

You don’t know anything about her since then. Thank, God.

But you just wanted to be alone. You’re siblings could be a little overprotective when it comes to you. Well, you’re the little sis. Mattie is the older, always strong, Will and JP are twins, so different from each other but they care about you. And you ‘the little kitty’ of the family.

You’re now checking your email because yeah it’s kinda boring now you stop whining for your unfortunate case.

What the frilly heck is this?

——

From: [aservice@gdg.at](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aaservice%40gdg.at&t=MmM5NjE1ZTZiZGQwOTA2MWRhNGMwOWQ3M2IwZTlhZmE2NjU0YTI5NixPbXhRT0VyOA%3D%3D)

Girls Dating Girls

Dear, BroodyVampire:

Welcome to our dating system. We’re the safer way you have to met the love of your life. Our algorithms makes matches 95% accurate so you can find your soul mate. Your happiness is our biggest goal.

Based on your profile information here’s some girls options you can met right now.

Click here to go to your profile!

Good luck from GDG Team!

—-

Girls dating girls? Profile? What?

This is lame. And you don’t even know how you email ended in that page. You click on the link and there’s a picture of some black cat on ‘your profile’.

_“I’m a broody hot lady. Not much talkative but surely smart. And beautiful. My brother says I’m like a cat, maybe because I  don’t care about anything. I like philosophy stuff and the stars. Call me Micarlla. Uhm. I think that’s all”_

What the fucking fuck!

Wait, Mircalla?  There’s only one person who knows that word game name. And he’s your childhood best friend. But he couldn’t dare, could he? Oh, you’re going to kill him so torturously slow.

There’s a known knock on your door as a cue.

You open your door and there’s the goofy smile of him. You put your phone in front of him to show the email. His eyes widen.

“What in the name of Camus is this?”

“Oh, uh! Oh, shit! They got you girls options. That was incredible fast!”

“What! Wilson you can’t make a stupid profile about me in some random dating page”

“Why not?”

Oh, he’s five. You don’t know how you can stand him sometimes. But hell he’s really sweet and caring. Not that you’re going to accept that’s the reason aloud.

“Because in first place,  I don’t want to date. Second place, I just ended a relationship the last I want now is met some annoying girl and live again a deception of being seen just as a credit card. Third because what kind of girls use things like this to met other girls, anyway”

“OK. Bro. Look, you don’t have to date all the girls you met. I did this because you have to talk with someone. And you don’t want to talk with your siblings or me anymore. I don’t know if we did something wrong but then I thought you  maybe needed to talk with someone new. Someone who didn’t knew you so you can start from zero and don’t restraint yourself. Look! I even use that alter ego we use when we played to pretend to be vampires so no one could know you’re Carmilla Karnstein and they couldn’t know they were  talking with the most rich girl in our country”

That doesn’t sounds that bad. Maybe the beef cake is not that oblivious as you think.

“OK. Fine!”

“Great!  Let’s see the hotties they sent”

“Kirsch!”

“I mean, the lovely young and successful women they gave you as an option”

Says the ashamed boy.

Ok. Here goes nothing. You go to your laptop and open the link they sent.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

_Hi! My name is Laura. 21. I’m a journalism student. I work in a dog shelter. I love HP, Dr. Who and everything about Louise Lane. I think Veronica Mars should come back. And I’m a sweet treats addict, mostly cookies and cupcakes._

**Match range: 98%**

What?

Oh, no. This girl even has a drawn cupcake with yellow frost as her profile pic.

Ok. Number one. Nope. It’s not going to happen, ever.

**Imyourstudybudie:**

_I’m Elsie. I’m an anthropology major. I like bloody movies and women. I’m a free spirit. I’m here to have fun. I don’t believe in love._

**Match range: 90%**

Ah! That’s more like it.

Yeah, definitely number two could be. She has a pic of her on her profile, actually. She’s pretty.

**MyNameIsNotImportant:**

_Hello there! All you have to know is that I’m smoking hot. I’m looking for my soulmate. I love funny girls, walking under the stars light and reading. I’m divorced and I have one little kid but he lives with my ex. Talk to me… if you dare!._

**Match range: 88%**

Divorced? Kid? No, no, no. That’s definitely a no number three.

The number two it has to be.

“So, this Elsie girl it has to be the one”

“Uhm, I mean, she’s kinda hot but hey! Look they said you have more in common with this cupcake girl!”

“Yeah, they don’t know what they’re talking about. This girl is so cheerful and she does’nt even have a pic of herself, that’s something to think about”

“Maybe she’s just shy”

“Or maybe she’s ugly or has a third eye”

“Come on, dude! Just give her a chance!”

You’re not convinced about this at all, Wilson can see it.

“Dude, just talk with her one time and then you can decide it. If she’s not worthy you can just leave it there. Oh, oh, oh. Look! she’s actually online right now”

You can see the little grey dot lighted up in green. Well, it couldn’t hurt to try.

“Why would I say? ‘Hey! This stupids guys says I’m almost the love of your life, let’s stargazing and drink  champagne’”

Kirsch rolls his eyes. That’s something he actually learned from you.

“Just say hi, dude! Look I would to stay here to help you with my charming moves but I’m going to the party with Danny, I came here just to say there’s some pizza in the fridge, you have to eat something”

You sigh deeply

“Please?”

You nod. Maybe you can feed that stray cat which is always climbing your window  with the pizza and your best friend would never know. You just lost the appetite since the brake up. His phone rings and you can see the name of the contact ‘D-bear’ Ugh.

“Just go! Sasquatch is calling you already”

“Hey! Not cool bro! I love you, Carm”

The guy schools at you with a pointed finger but then he pull you into a tight hug. You hug him back.

**BroodyVampire:**

Hey!

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Hey!

**BroodyVampire:**

How are you?

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Ugh. So tired! My english professor want an ensay about the jungle book. I don’t even know why we’re reading this thing. I mean, I liked it when I was a child but now it’s kinda weird. Uh, who are you by the way?

**BroodyVampire:**

Oh! Uhm the staff sent me your profile, they said we’re kinda a match. I’m sorry, my name is Mircalla.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Cool! My name’s Laura. Such a cool name of yours. I never heard it before. That should be nice. Laura is kind of usual.

**BroodyVampire:**

But it’s cute ;)

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Oh! Thanks! :$

**BroodyVampire:**

Actually I think I would like to call you Cutie from now on.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

You already know my real name.

**BroodyVampire:**

But what’s the fun in that?

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Hahaha. Well, I would like to call you… uhm..

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

It’s not fair I’m not good with the nicknames :(

**BroodyVampire:**

Hahaha. Come on, cutie. Put that bright brain to work! :P

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Wait, wait. Uhmmm

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Oh, I know! I will call you, Kitty!

**BroodyVampire:**

What? That’s not an accurate nickname for me.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Oh, come on! Your profile said your brother says you’re like a cat! And you even had a black cat like a profile pic. That’s the most accurate nick for you, Kitten!

**BroodyVampire:**

So, you were stalking my profile page, uh? A very curious cupcake! But  I think I like that better.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Hahaha. So? How are you? Why are you here? How old are you? What do you do for living? Are you a real woman?

**BroodyVampire:**

Whoa there, cutie! I think we have time to all those questions. Patience is a virtue, creampuff.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

I’m a creampuff now?

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

And actually I think I’m not that virtuous. Maybe it’s my journalist sense :P

**BroodyVampire:**

I already witnessed how inquisitive you can be.

**BroodyVampire:**

And yes, you’re a fluffly and delicious creampuff.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

:$ :$ :$ :$

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

You can’t say things like that! You don’t even know me. What if I have a hump or my face is deformed!

**BroodyVampire:**

I’m sure you’re delightful, cutie.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Aaaw, you’re so nice, kitten :)

 

You talk with HufflepuffCupcake for hours, you even feel a little hungry so you eat the whole four slices of pizza Kirsh left but you give half of one to the stray cat that always visited you.

You learn more about Laura, she’s only child, her dad is so overprotetive of her. That's actually the reason she doesn't have a pic os herself on her profile. She’s on her last year of college, just like you. She goes to Silas University, just like you, but her campus it’s on the other side of the town. She’s a dork, she’s always making nerd references about lame syfy tv shows. She’s single because between college and her job has no time to go out. She had a bad experience dating. She loves her friends. She has a little basshound named ‘Sanpe’. And she’s annoying in knowing every little detail about you. You comply in almost everything she ask.

You’re so into the conversation you can’t listen Kirsh is back until he’s at your door with a goofy grin.

 

“So?”

“So?”

“You’re happy!”

“What?”

“You’re smiling like a dope!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! Who is she? The cupcake or the study buddie?”

“The cupcake. She’s fine actually”

“Well, I believe she’s more than fine. It’s already six in the morning, you were awake the whole night talking with her. And you even eat the pizza!”

He says pointing to the pizza box on your desk. Well, shit!

“I’m going to sleep now. I’m glad you found her, Carm. Please, keep her around, I missed that beautiful smile on your face”

The gigant guy walks toward you to give you a half hug and kisses your temple. He’s a good boy.

When he’s gone you smile because of him but honestly you deeply know is because of the cupcake too.

**BroodyVampire:**

Hey! Cupcake. I think you need to sleep now. It’s almost dawn.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

OMG! Really? :O

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

I was so excited talking with you I didn’t even noticed! Shoot! I have class in one hour! I’m going to sleep at the middle of it.

**BroodyVampire:**

Ouh! I’m sorry, buttercup. It was not my intention keeping you awake the whole night. Maybe next time could be in a more appealing way ;)

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Oh, gosh! Stop right there, lady killer! :$

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

And you have nothing to worry about I’m glad I met you! And I also keep you awake, cutie! ;)

**BroodyVampire:**

Hahaha. Yes you did. Thank you for talking to me tonight, cupcake.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Thanks to you for taking the first step. I’d like to talk to you some other day if that’s ok with you :$

**BroodyVampire:**

I think I’d like that very much.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

So… have a good morning?, kitten.

**BroodyVampire:**

Have a good day, cutie.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

You too, Mircalla :)

You saw the name on the screen. You can’t do that to her. You barely know her but you feel bad about it.

**BroodyVampire:**

Hey, Laura.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Yeah?

**BroodyVampire:**

My real name is Carmilla. I was a little scared about all this, but I couldn’t let you go without knowing the truth.

She takes some minutes to answer and it’s killing you. She never take this  much time to write you back. She’s going to block you. She’ll be mad at you, she should be. She would never talk to you again. You have her and lost her in just a few hours.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

It’s ok, Carmilla. I understand. This online thing could be scaring. Uhm, please tell me you still are a girl and you’re not a creepy old fat guy looking for naive girls?

**BroodyVampire:**

Hahahaha. I’m not cupcake. I swear!.

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Oh, you have to give me something more! That sounded like something a creepy old fat guy would say!

**BroodyVampire:**

Ok, cutie. Maybe we can skype next time? Is that enough?

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Yeah, I think it is! :)

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Now I have to go because I’m sure I stink and I have to shower before head to class.

**BroodyVampire:**

Oh, that would be nice ;)

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

What? :O

**BroodyVampire:**

Taking a shower with you ;)

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

OMG! Shut up! Hahahaha :$$$$$$$$$

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

I better go now! Before I have to take a cold shower :P

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

It was really nice meeting you. I had a great night.

**BroodyVampire:**

Not the first time I hear it ;)

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Shut up, dork!

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

I really have to go :(

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

Talk later?

**BroodyVampire:**

Of course, cutie. Have a nice time in your classes. We talk later :)

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

You too, in what you have to do today. Later! :) Byebye, Carm.

**BroodyVampire:**

Bye, Laura :)

 

You see her green dot turn to red. She’s gone. You can feel now how tired you are but you can also feel the happiness filling you up. With the little strength left in your body you lie down in your bed, smiling like a dimwit.

“Well that was a kick”

_Ding Ding._

What?

You just receive a last message from Laura.

 

**HufflepuffCupcake:**

:*

 

Your smile immediately grows bigger.

 

 

Oh, you’re so screwed 

 

 

 

 


	12. Hollstein Teacher/Student AU

 

This is stupid you don't need a tutor. You're a grown up girl. You're sixteen. You even drive your own car, so what's the deal with your dad looking for some old annoying teacher to help you pass history.

 

Ok, maybe you should have pass more time studying and less marathoning Buffy, which is fair to say you even know the whole dialogues. So, yeah.

 

You need a straight A at the final to make it. If you don't pass this test your dad is going to kill you. But still, you don't see the point to this. You could just ask Danny for help. That could be convenient though.

 

"Laura, could you please calm down?  I know you're mad at me but your tutor is about to come I don't need this attitude"

 

You scoff to your dad. Well, yeah, and you don't need this stupid teacher saying everything you already knows and still here you are.

 

"Stop this, now! And please be good with her. She's the daughter of a very good old friend of mine. Don't dare to be rude to her. She's here to help you"

 

You roll your eyes. What a waste of time. You could be having fun with your friends right now and instead you has to be nice with a stranger that surely thinks she's the most wiser woman in the world. All teachers are like that. Ugh.

 

The doorbell rings and your dad opens the door to reveal a very beautiful hot woman. She's in her early twenties.

 

"Carmilla! Welcome. Thanks for coming.  Come in. Laura's waiting at the kitchen"

 

Oh, shit.

 

"Hey, Mr. Hollis. It's nothing I have some free time and mom told me about you looking for help with history. I know it's not my expertise but you know I love it so she asked me to give you a hand with it"

 

"Well,  not me. You gonna help to my Laura bear"

 

"Daaad!" 

 

Oh, my god. How he dare to call you like that in front of this goddess. She chuckle at the name. Of course, he would make you look like a five years old. Her laugh is like angels chanting though.

 

The woman is leaded for your dad and they stop in front of you. She smiles at you and you swear you melted right there. Your face is on fire, well all your body is actually. You try to hide your nervousness.

 

"Carmilla, this is my little Laura"

 

Yeah, dad, thank you so much for that. You stop your eyes before they rolls.

 

"Maybe you don't remember her but you knew each other when both were youngers"

 

What?

 

"Oh, I remember the little Cupcake"

 

What?

 

"That summer at the Lustig Lake with our families. That was...  Uhm. My father's last summer with us"

 

She's a little embarrassed at her last confession.

 

"Oh, right, Carmilla. I'm sorry to brought it up" 

 

"It's OK Mr. Hollis. I still miss him but well better remember those happy times" 

 

"Right, right. We still miss Sarah. But like your father she's always with us in our hearts"

 

She nods. You're so confused right now. All you understand is your father talking about your mother and her death.

 

"But look at you, buttercup. You're so grow up. Well, at least in age"

 

She smirks at her tease. Ass! She's not much taller than you though. But you still  can't find your words.

 

"Hahaha. She got you there, Laura bear"

 

Gosh, this guy. You love him. You swear it. But right now all you want is he shuts his mouth.

 

"I didn't believe you remember her"

 

"Well she was always annoying me to play with her"

 

"Oh! Now I remember. You were six at the time and you were always following Carmilla. Wherever she was you always found her. I think you had a big crush on her"

 

"Well if my memory still works. I remember a promise"

 

What?

 

"Hahaha. Right! The last day of summer we were saying goodbye to the Karnsteins and you just run to me screaming you would married Carmilla when you were older!"

 

  1. MY. GOSH. Could be this more embarrassed? 



 

"Yeah. You asked me to marry you. You even cut some yellow flowers with your mom and you gave them to me. How could I refuse to that extraordinaire proposal?"

 

Oh, dear Lord! You wish the floor cracked open and swallowed you. You're sure you look like a tomato.

 

She's staring at you intently. She gives you warm and still you feel a cold shiver through your spine. Your dad clears his throat breaking the spell.

 

"Well, I have to go now. Work never waits! Suit yourself at home, Carmilla. Be good with her, Laur. I'm sure she can teach you some useful things and you will have fun"

 

Oh! You have no idea, dad.

 

"I think I'd like that very much" 

 

You breath not leaving her gaze.

 

///

 

"So, I think you had it, Cupcake. If you can remember all this there would be no chance you fail that test"

 

You've been hours studying with Carmilla. She's not only beautiful but so smart. Like if you needed more motives to like her.

 

"Great!  I thought my brain would shut off any minute from the study" 

 

She laughs.

 

"Well, I think that pretty head of yours can rest now"

 

Wow! She thinks your head is pretty. Oh, stopped, Laura. Don't be a nerd.

 

"But you're right we have been studying since this afternoon. I think is time I get going" 

 

No, please, don't go!

 

"Uhm. Or, you know, I could order some food and we can eat, we were here for hours and you barely touched the snacks"

 

"That's because not all people has a five years old candies diet, sweetheart"

 

She smirks and you get flustered. Yeah, Laura. You're lame. She's a young adult and you just offered sweets to her. Your dad's right, you're still a child. Carmilla would never accept spending more time with a childish girl like you.

 

"But I think pizza would be great now, though" 

 

"Awesome!  I mean. I, I know a little place near from here and they had the best pepperoni and jalapeño pizza and we can maybe watch some Netflix and all that"

 

"Netflix and chill?"

 

Yes, please.

 

Her smirk widen and you can think is how you'd love take that smirk away from kisses. You duck your head at the thought.

 

"I mean, If you...uh.. "

 

"I'm joking, Cupcake. But I have the right to choose what we're watching. It's only fair if you already choose the pizza toppings"

 

You nod to her and runs to call the pizza place.

 

Carmilla choose some boring documental about the Nazis but you don't give a shit as far as you can spend more time with her. Both of you are sitting in the couch of your living room. One side each. At the beginning she starts to talk about how you can remember some facts for your test but all you can focus on is on the features of her face. That greek profile. Her satin skin that glows with the light from the TV. That's all that's illuminating the room now. Her frown when she finds something interesting. The way she licks her georgeous thin pink lips.

 

"You should be watching this, Cupcake. It would be probably more useful to your exam than my face"

 

She smirks but never leaves to watch the screen.

 

"Why you're always calling me Cupcake?" 

 

"You really don’t remember anything about that summer, uh?"

 

Her smirk change into a tender smile. She's cute when she does it. You shake your head.

 

"I was thirteen. I was in that broody angry pre teen phase. Always thinking that my parents didn't understood me. Which leaded to fight with them most of the time. I avoided those fancy dinners our parents had and my relive has always been the books. So, since night one when you didn’t see me at the table for dinner you brought me a cupcake. Actually your cupcake, the one for the dessert. You were so young but you try to cheer me up. And from that night on that was your thing. At first, you just sat there next to me and tried to read what I was reading but, of course, you still didn't know much words. So, I started to reading to you. Then you took my hand while I was reading and I don't know, maybe it sounds stupid but that calmed me down. You did exactly the same thing every night of that summer and honestly, besides been the last with my father, you are the reason it had been my favourite one"

 

You don't know when but you're so attracted to her that you're now closer than ever.

 

She turns her head to see you and you lean a little bit trying to figure out I'd you must erase all the distance between you two. Carmilla lick her lips again but her gaze darted to your lips. You can see her pupils dilate and feel her breath heavier. You close your eyes to and your lips are barely touching hers.

 

_ DING DONG _

 

Oh, for the love of Lilly Potter! Who the hell dare to interrupts like that! You open the door to kill whoever is there.

 

"Hey, little nerd hottie!"

 

"Kirsch!"

 

First your dad, now your best friend. You're being punished for all those times you ate all the cookies and lied about it. Karma, it's all about karma.

 

"Oh! You're not alone watching Harry Potter. Who's the hot lady?! Oh, oh, oh! You're on a date! Wow! Little Laur. You did it well! Give me five!"

 

Ugh. For the love of Veronica Mars. Make him to shut the fuck up.

 

"Kirsch!  Pizza, now!"

 

"Oh, right! Here's your jalapeño and pepperoni pizza and your grape sodas. And a big bag full of cookies. Don't eat all!" 

 

"Great! Here you have! Ok, bye!" 

 

You try desperately to shut the door.

 

"Wait, Laura! This is 50, your bill says it's 28.50"

 

"Don't worry! Keep the change!"

 

Oh, dad is going to kill me.

 

You close the door and you hears a 'Cool, bro!' from the other side.

 

You're going to have to explain that to your dad and even do more chores for the next two months to pay that but that doesn't matter right now.

 

"I'm sorry, he's a good guy but sometimes he's too much"

 

"It's alright, Cutie"

 

Carmilla and you eat in silence. It's a peaceful silence though. Not awkward or uncomfortable. Just like if your stares could talk without words. The documental ends so you choose your favourite Buffy episode because Carmilla tells you she has never seen the series so it's your obligation to educate her in return.

 

When the episode ends you bring all the garbage to the kitchen and Carmilla helps you.

 

"It's pretty late, Cupcake. I should get going now"

 

No. You pout in your mind.

 

"Oh, erase that pout from that beautiful face"

 

Oh, shit. You actually did it.

 

Girl the hell up. Hollis!

 

"Make me"

 

Carmilla lingers her gaze to your lip and you can see her tongue dancing over her lips. You has to taste them.

 

Carmilla walks toward you and she takes your waist to pull you closer. You bring your hands to her silky dark locks. She rest her forehead in yours and stare at you as she's asking for your permission. You nod. Her wet lips are ghostly touching yours. This is it.

 

"Laura bear, I'm home!"

 

"Fuck!"

 

You can't stop the whining and Carmilla laughs at it while she walks far from you.

 

"Laur, is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, dad! We were just 'talking'"

 

You answer to him.

 

"Oh, Carmilla,  you're still here! You two worked hard, uh?"

 

"Yeah. Actually I was leaving. Just wanted to help with the mess before head home"

 

"Well, thank you, Carmilla. For everything. Don't be a stranger now. Believe me, me and Laura would love to having you around"

 

Yeah. Dad. I would love to have her anywhere.

 

"Uhm. It's nothing,  it was my pleasure.  And sure Mr. Hollis I will be in touch"

 

"Oh, come on! Call me Dave! You're not a little girl now"

 

"OK, Dave. Thank you. I really have to go now. Have a good night you two"

 

You see Carmilla walking out your house. You didn't even have the opportunity to give her a proper goodbye.

 

"Laura, go after her"

 

"What?"

 

"Go after Carmilla. I'm so tired that I didn't pay for her class" 

 

Your dad hands you some bills and you run after her. Not before give your dad a big hug and kiss his cheek.

 

"Carm, wait!" 

 

Carmilla is opening the door of her car and turns around to face you.

 

"Laura, what are you doing?" 

 

She says walking hurriedly to you. 'Laura'. Is the first time she says your name at it feels amazing.

 

"My dad. He says he didn't pay you for the class"

 

You hand her the money but she makes no attempt to take it.

 

"I said before, Cupcake. It was my pleasure" 

 

She smirks and her voice so husky that makes you shiver. Maybe is the cold night. Maybe is her.

 

"Can I,  can I see you again?"

 

"I thought you had everything in order for your test"

 

"No. No for studying. I mean. Like. Hang out someday?"

 

She smiles.

 

"I had to get back to college tomorrow"

 

Shit! Of course she has a life. One when she doesn't need a stupid teenager and her unrealistic hopes in it.

 

"But, I,  I will come back for the summer"

 

Carmilla search in her bag for her phone and hands it to you.

 

"Give me your number. I'd like to know how the exam went"

 

You write your number and return the device to her. You hear your ringtone.

 

"Now you have my number too. Call me or text me if you need more help. Or, you know,  whatever"

 

She smiles at you and start to walk away but stops her steps and returns to you.

 

It's happening so fast you can't even register how it was but she gives you a gentle kiss on the corner of your lips and walks toward her car.

 

You returns into the house where your dad is now watching the TV.

 

You close the door and leans against it.

 

"Dad?"

 

"What is it honey-bo?"

 

Seriously dad?

 

"I'm gonna marry Carmilla when I'm older"

 

"I bet you will, pumpkin"

 

He says laughing. This time his cheesy nickname doesn't bother you.

 

You're more entertained at the thought of keeping that promise you made in your childhood.

  
  
  
  



	13. Hollstein: Carmilla meeting Blake AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same universe from "One night stand and falling pregnant AU"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why? Whyyyyyy? Whyyyy you make me do this?
> 
> Some of you asked for a second part for One night stand and falling pregnant AU. 
> 
> So here you are, gentle readers!
> 
> Also. This can't even considerate a shortfic. I couldn't help it though. My fingers came alive for her own. (Insert sinful lesbian pun here)
> 
> Also. I haven't sleep because of this. Inspiration just hit me hard. 
> 
> Also. I had a debt with you for keep you waiting for this for a long time.
> 
> Also. I have some other requests for the Hollstein shortfic but keep shooting with ideas. 
> 
> Also. I'm going to try to update more frecuently. Hopefully my life is settling down. 
> 
> Also. Please, let me know what you think about this chapter. 
> 
> Also. I'm so gross. Ugh. 5831 words of fluff. Ugh!
> 
> Also. Stop my rambling. 
> 
> Also. I love you, Creampuffs. As I always say, you're the best. 
> 
> Also. Sorry for the typos. Sleep deprivation. And English is not my first language. 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> Mckie.

 

You're carrying a tray with tiny paper cups with apple juice when you feel two strongs hands pulling you for your forearm to a near corner. When you can catch your breath, the honey blonde girl is in front of you.

 

"What are you doing here?!"

 

"What I'm doing here? What are you doing here?" 

 

"This is my son's party. It's only fair I should be allow to be here"

 

She rolls her eyes. Well, you're a big idiot. Understament of the year

 

"Uhm. Right"

 

"So?"

 

"What?"

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Well my brother asked me for help, cutie"

 

"Right"

 

There's an awkward silence. You have to know. You're not sure why but you have to know.

 

"So"

 

"What?"

 

"Uhm. You have a son" 

 

"Yeah. I think that's pretty clear"

 

"And well?"

 

"Ugh. What?"

 

"Laura, you have a three years old kid and he's... Well. He doesn't look like your wife"

 

"My what?"

 

"Girlfriend?"

 

“What are you even talking about?”

 

As if the red beanpole could read your mind she awkwardly walks to you two. You roll your eyes to her strong glare. 

 

“Uhm. Laura? The kids are thirsty. They’re waiting for the apple juice”

 

“Yeah, Danny. Could you bring the drinks to them? I have to fix something here”

 

The blonde gives her best puppy eyes and the redhead takes the tray from your hands. You also thinks you’d be as whipped as her if the tiny ball of cuteness would ask you something with that face. Or without it. You would do anything for her. But you has to remember you’re not in that position. And you’re still holding the damn tray.

 

“No, cupcake. That’s my work. That’s what I’m here for”

 

“Oh, so you’re so responsible now, uh?”

 

Clifford barks at you. Who she thinks she is?

 

“What’s your problem, Xena?”

 

“Honestly, you are, fang face”

 

Neither of you let the stupid tray go. In fact, you two are holding the damn thing with all the strength you got. As much as your knuckles are turning white from it. 

 

“Let me do my job, Amazon!”

 

“No if Laura ask me to do this for her!”

 

“STOP!”

 

The blonde puts her hand in the air in exasperation. The redhead and you look ashamed. Like if you were two little kids reprimanded from their mom.

 

“Danny, please hand the juice to the kids. And… uhm… you, wait for me in the kitchen”

 

You open your mouth to protest but the glare the blonde is giving you is enough to know you can’t say something else to change her mind. So you let the tray go with a smirk no without a little push that makes some of the drink splash out on the red giant.

 

“Really?”

 

Says the blonde to you with fire in her eyes. Uh, uh, Carmilla. Not cool.

 

“Ooops?!”

 

You say feign innocence. The blonde rolls her eyes again and points to the kitchen. Yeah, this definitely feels like if you were a five years old. Not that you’re acting very mature though.

 

\---

 

You’re comfy siting in a stool at the kitchen reading your new acquisition of Camus when Will enters bringing two huge bags of candies for the piñata, you think.

 

“What are you doing here, you useless sister?”

 

“The blonde Allison Hendrix sent me here to think in my behaviour”

 

You say nonchalantly.

 

“Fuck, Carmilla. Please tell me you don’t screw everything up! Laura is one of my biggest clients”

 

Oh, now you can give the blonde a name. Laura, is as beautiful as her. Shut up, idiot!

 

“I did not. And you’re telling me that you had work with her and you didn’t try to tell me sooner?”

 

“What’s the big deal? You saw her one night and hooked up with her. Or are you telling me that you fell in love with her? I thought you didn’t give a shit for your one night stands”

 

Will is wearing your same smirk. Stupid twin.

 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying but the kid…”

 

You brother frowns and you know is better you stop talking.

 

“Whatever! Be helpful and put these candies in the piñata as fast as you can. The damn bouncy castle is having some troubles and I have to help Kirsch with it”

 

You close your book and starts to full the piñata with the sweets. The amount of sugar in this is enough to give caries to anyone, but hey! They’re not your kid. Well, technically you don’t have a kid. Stop being a moron.

 

You’re finishing your task when the blonde, Laura, enters the kitchen.

 

“Oh, great! Thank god the piñata is ready. Those kids are eager to break it”

 

“Well, actually my name is Carmilla, cutie. But I can see the confusion. You were saying ‘oh, god’ so any times the last time we were together”

 

The red covers Laura’s face and you finds that adorable.

 

“Could you just shut up? I have enough to think. I cannot deal with you right now!”

 

“Easy there, cupcake. I’m messing with you. Geez. You’re not as enthusiastic as I remember you were”

 

“As if you do”

 

Ouch. That hurts. Is hardly far from the truth. You don’t think you can remember most of the girls you had fun. But this girl was not like any of them. You do remember Laura. The night with her was one of the most incredible in your life and it didn’t even have to do with the fact that you had Bagheera.

 

“Laura, honey, the kids are getting upset. Can I help you with something?”

 

Thing two stops at the kitchen door. You can remember her. She’s the one that got married that night.

 

“Yeah. Thanks Perry. Could you bring the piñata to Kirsch so they could break it?”

 

“Sure, darling. Everything ok?”

 

“Yeah. Everything just peachy”

 

The red two takes the piñata and leaves. Not without glare at you. What’s whit all these people?

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“I think we have something to talk about”

 

“We have nothing to talk”

 

“Laura, I need to know”

 

“Not now, Carmilla. I have so much to do”

 

Laura brings her hands to her honey hair and she looks really tired. You can’t avoid remember how her silky hair felt between your fingers though. But you can’t see her so defeated.

 

“Ok, so tell me what I should do?”

 

“I told you, Carm. I really can’t talk about it right now”

 

You roll your eyes at her.

 

“No. I was talking about the party. What do you need me to do?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I mean, that’s my job. I’m here to help”

 

“Well, actually can you bring all the party bags to the backyard? They’re in the living room. And I need you to talk with the puppeteer. He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. His number is in the living table, next to the phone. Oh! And can you wait for the Harry Potter impersonators? They should be here any minute now”

 

“Noted. Don’t worry, cutie. Leave everything in my hands. You already know how remarkable they are”

 

You wink at her. And you can see her cheeks in red again. You still got it, Karnstein.

 

You do everything Laura asked you. You even threat the stupid puppet guy that if he doesn’t show up to the party soon you know very well where he lives in. You welcome the three guys attired in some nerd robes and wands in hands. The guy with the broken glasses really thinks he’s the chosen one. For a moment you think the red guy is the one who married with Curly Sue, they’re so alike. But then you see the married couple together and you forget about it. The messy hairy girl is hot though. She even tries to flirt with you but as soon as you can feel her hand rubbing your forearm you see Laura frown so you excuse yourself and walk away to bring more drinks to the kids.  

 

You didn’t have idea that a kids' party could be so demanding. You understand Laura now. You’re so tired. But at the end of the night everything seems to be settle accord to the plan. Blake’s happy and Laura’s happy so every effort it was worth it.

 

The little demons are now playing in the bouncy castle that’s now working as it should. You can rest a little. So you sits under a tree far from the crowd. You’re watching the stars when you hear little steps getting near. When you turn around you see the little raven haired kid bringing carefully a cupcake. His hands are so tiny that he has to use the two of them to hold it. He hands you the cupcake.

 

“This is for me?”

 

The little guy nods with a smile. And you take the cake from him.

 

“Thanks, kiddo”

 

The kid stays there. In front of you. And you understand that he’s waiting for you to eat the damn cupcake. You bite the small cake and his smile gets bigger.

 

“Why don’t you go with your friends? They seem to be having all the fun jumping in the castle”

 

Blake shakes his head.

 

“How about go to your mom?”

 

Blake makes the same gesture.

 

“Uh. You wanna make me company?”

 

The kid smiles again and nods. So you move a little and pat next to you so he can seat there.

 

You eat all the cupcake and you two are seating there in silence. It’s a little awkward but not uncomfortable though. A few minutes later Laura calls for everyone to open the presents. All the tiny dimwits run like wild beasts inside the house and you give him your hand to Blake so he can bring himself up. When you walk towards the residence he doesn’t let go your hand. It feels amazing, his little hand holding strongly yours.

 

Laura’s at the yard’s gate and you can feel the warm in her eyes at the sight of you two walking to her. You hand her the boy and she carries him inside the house after give you a little smile. It feels like a little sad smile though.

 

At the end of the party, you’re working with Will and Kirsch at the bouncy castle when two hands covers your eyes. You smile.

 

But the smile falters when you turn around to see the Hermione girl in front of you.

 

“So, the party is over. How about having our private party at my apartment?”

 

“Uhm. I still have to help my brother with the cleaning”

 

“Oh, it’s okay for us Carm-Sexy. We can clen everything for ourselves”

 

Oh, how much you hate the giant puppy. You can see the beanpole red holding a sleepy Blake and Laura on her tiptoes to kiss her forehead. It hurts. So bad.

 

“You know what?”

 

Laura is looking at you but as soon as she can see you’re looking back at her she takes some empty paper plates to put them in the garbage.

 

“I have to refuse the offer, sweetheart. It was a very hard day. I think I wouldn’t be as much fun as you’re looking for”

 

The girl can’t hide her disappointment but she gives you napkin with her number and her name “Ell” writing on it before leaves. You take the paper but as soon as she’s gone you throw the damn thing in the garbage.

 

“Whoa! Am I dreaming? Carmilla Karnstein, my lady killer sister, refused to go with a girl?”

 

“Shut up, Willy boy. Keep working on the stupid bouncy shit so we can go”

 

Kirsch is trying to say something but when he sees you glare at him he drops the teasing.

 

You walk to the kitchen to clean the rest of the food and candies.

 

“Hey”

 

Says Laura.

 

“Hey”

 

You avoid her sight and keep cleaning the dishes.

 

“I wanted to thank you for the help. Everything was so amazing. Blake was really happy with the puppeteer and the guy even give me a discount. He said something about his safety”

 

You chuckle. Shit.

 

“It’s ok, cutie. I told you. It was my job”

 

“Yeah, but anyway. Thank you”

 

You shrug. You’re eyes still attached to your task. You can’t stand see Laura and have to say goodbye again. To her. To Blake. There’s nothing here for you.

 

“Hey, Laur. Blake’s sleeping. He’s hugging his Bagheera”

 

You snort at the words, thinking in the name.

 

“What’s so funny Elvira?”

 

You roll your eyes even if Xena can’t see you.

 

“Danny, please”

 

You feel self-conscious. You’re at the kitchen with Laura and her wife, her girlfriend, her whatever.

 

“You need anything else, L?”

 

“No, Danny. Thank you for being here”

 

You can see Laura give Clifford a big hug at the corner of your eye. Shit.

 

“Always, L. Ok. So I should get going or Betty is going to be mad for being late”

 

“Oh, yeah. Take some cupcakes for her. And tell her I’m sorry she couldn’t make it, we all missed her today”

 

“Yeah, sure. You know she was so sad because her shift at the hospital keep her from being here but that’s the doctor’s life. Always so busy. That sweet wife of me”

 

WHAT? The tower of paper dishes you had in your hand falls.

 

“Shit! Sorry”

 

Laura and Xena frowns at your clumsiness and you kneel to pick the garbage.

 

“Well. Rest well. And see you soon, Hollis”

 

“Thanks again Danny. You’re the best friend a girl can ask. Now, go to your wife”

 

“Yeah. Bye”

 

The redhead walks away leaving you and Laura in an uneasy silence. All you can hear is your brother and Kirsch laughing whilst jumps in the stupid bouncy castle. Gosh, they’re so childish.

 

“So?”

 

“So what, cupcake? Do you need help with something else?”

 

“I think we should talk”

 

“You said it, creampuff. There’s nothing to talk about. You have your son. Your life. I have nothing to offer you”

 

“Oh, ok. I thought. Nothing. Sorry. It was stupid. When I saw Blake taking your hand and walking with you. I, I thought”

 

“Laura, you didn’t tell me you were pregnant. And I know I had no right but I would like have known at the time”

 

“I looked for you, you know? I asked for your address as soon as I knew I was pregnant”

 

“To my brother?”

 

Laura shakes her head.

 

“I asked to Perry to ask Kirsch to ask your brother for it”

 

You turn around to see Laura at the other side of the kitchen island. She’s biting her bottom lip. How much you wish you could do that instead. No, you can’t.

 

“And why you didn’t tell me? Four years, Laura”

 

“I went to your apartment, Carmilla”

 

“And?”

 

“I was three months and when I got there, you were at your door saying goodbye to some blonde girl. You kissed her. On the lips. And I panicked when I realized that I was meant it nothing more than a one night for you. How could I give you the news? I couldn’t get my heart broken for you saying you didn’t want our child”

 

You think at the time. Elsie. She was your sex buddie. The only girl you took to your apartment. Well, shit. You screwed everything up without knowing.

 

 You don’t know what to say.

 

“So, I think you’re right. There’s nothing to talk about. You have your life and you’re happy with it. It’s not fair of me to ask you to get involve with a kid you didn’t even want. Shoot. I didn’t even think something like that could have happened. I was so careful always with my decisions that I thought it would be just a fun night. The funny way life works is that the only night I was careless I got pregnant from the most beautiful girl with a very hot spell in a bathroom stall”

 

Says Laura with a sad laugh. 

 

“I don’t regret it though. Blake is the most wonderful gift the life gave me. That you gave me. Thank you for that too. I have to pay, Will. Thank you very much again for the help. I know it was your job but anyway, you made Blake happy and that was enough”

 

Laura walks away to the backyard to talk to Will. You throw the paper dishes in the garbage bag and brings the rest of the cake to the fridge. When you close the door you see a very sleepy boy at the kitchen’s door. He’s holding a stuffed black cat. There’s Bagheera. How incredible weird thing to say, now.

 

“Hey, buddy. I believed you were asleep”

 

Blake shakes his head in a no and blinks his drowsy eyes.

 

“Come on, kiddo. You have to rest now. It’s late and you and I had a very stunned day”

 

The boy gives you a tired smile. You take his hand in yours.

 

“Lead the way to your room, tiny human”

 

The boy walks with you hugging his plush but when you two get to the stairs he leaves your hand to extend her arm at you. You doubtfully take him in your arms and he rest his head at your shoulder. When you’re upstairs he points to his room. There’s a huge mural inspired in ‘the jungle book’ or at least is what that seems. Jungle trees, a panther, a bear and a wolf painted in it. You smile. The boy shakes his body for you to put him on his little bed and you obey.

 

“You have to sleep now, little one”

 

He points to his night table where there's a book. The one of the mural.

 

“You want me to read you something?”

 

He nods.

 

You take a seat next to him and the edge of his bed and starts to read to him with the help of the faint nightlight that illuminates the room. It takes no more than a couple of minutes for him to fall asleep. You close the book and stays there a few more minutes watching him sleep. You put away the raven hair that covers his forehead before you kiss him goodnight. And goodbye.

 

But you feel two small arms around your neck holding you and you can’t supress the tears in your eyes. He let you go and you walk away from him.

 

You know you has to run away as fast as you can from there because you can’t deal with all the feelings in your heart. That’s why you don’t do feelings.

 

You turn around and you see Laura whipping away her own tears. She’s walking away too. You give a last sight to the little boy in the bed and blow a kiss in his direction before saying a goodnight in a whisper. The same goodnight that is reply with a sleepy minute voice. That is the first time you hear his voice. And that is the first time you know you’re doomed.

 

Laura is at the front door. You can see her struggling with the tears in her eyes and red around her nose.

 

In the distance, you see your twin and Kirsch loading the truck and waiting for you.

 

When you walk next to Laura you can barely hear a ‘Goodbye, Carm’ that breaks your heart. You move to the truck and hears the door closing.

 

The boys put everything inside the truck but you’re in the backseat when you can see the dim light in his room and a shadow. The same figure your mind tells you is the last time you going to see it. The truck moves no more than a few meters away when the reality hits you.

 

What are you fucking doing, Carmilla? Your brain is asking you when you’re walking out, the truck still moving and run towards the house. You can hear Will and Wilson asking the same but before you can even reach the front yard, the door is open to reveal a crying Laura with nothing but hope and warm in her eyes. You run faster to her and she meets you in the halfway.

 

You hug her and she press her face in your chest. You don’t know how much time you two are there but is until your brother sounds the horns that Laura pushes away from you. Way to break the charm, asshole!

 

“I went to the wedding that night thinking in hooking up with some random girl and in exchange I met you. I came here this noon thinking in eat free cake and I found that tiny human. Every bump between us leaves me with something unexpected. I don’t know if we can make it. But I know I would be thrilled to be part of his life. And if you let me, make that life ours”

 

“Carm. Of course I’ll let you be part of his life”

 

Oh. Okay. So, you can make this, Carmilla. Be with him. Be for him. It’s obvious Laura is not looking for some romantic relationship with you. That’s stupid.

 

“Concerning to us. How about get a coffee?”

 

Oh, shit.

 

“Yeah. That would be amazing. If you have time this week, we could…”

 

“I have coffee in the house now”

 

Says Laura biting her bottom lip and her cheeks painted in a bright red. And your smirk is back.

 

“I think I’d like that very much”

 

She takes your hand and pulls you towards the house.

 

 

“Uh. So, we should wait for her, bro?”

 

“Sometimes you’re so oblivious, bro”

 

 

\---

 

HAPPY 4th BIRTHDAY BLAKE.

 

You can’t believe it was a year ago when you came to this house after agreeing to help your brother with an annoying kids' party. And here you are now more happy than ever helping with the same mission.

Laura and you took it easy. But everything it worked at the end. After a few months dating and getting close to Blake you two decided to living together. You had to sell your single apartment but hey! Waking up next to your gorgeous and often very naked girlfriend every day is something that worth it.

 

Your life couldn’t be better. You started to teach at Silas University a few months ago. You had a very beautiful girlfriend to live with. And the cherry on the top, you have a wonderful son. 

 

So now you’re hanging the huge sign you made for your son's birthday with the help of your now father in law. He loves you by the way. Although and the beginning he was so harsh with the two of you. He was so upset when Laura got pregnant that he didn’t want to get involved and as stubborn as your girlfriend is, she just kept away from him. It was until you could convinced her that Blake needed his grandfather that you two went to face him. He was so big headed at the situation but his grandchild and your love for Laura and your son, your family, melted his heart.

 

“Be careful, babe. I don’t need another thing to think if you get hurt hanging a sign”

 

“It’s ok, cupcake. Leave this to the heads of this family”

 

“That’s precisely what it worries me”

 

Says the cupcake sticking out her tongue.

 

“Hey! We have some presents for the tiny Jedi”

 

Yeah. As soon as you introduced your son to the Star Wars world, Blake got stuck whit it.

 

“Laf! Aunt Perry!”

 

Your son runs to your now friends. Here again it was hard at the beginning although the married red couple were very welcome at you. No like Xena. And yeah you and her still want to rip your heads off but Laura and Betty always leaves you two compete until one of you gets tired. Of course, most of the time is the beanpole the one who surrenders.

 

“Hey, buddy. No hug for me?”

 

Ah! Talking about Clifford.

 

“Let my son on the ground, Amazon. There’s no oxygen up there, your head is the proof of it”

 

“Shut it, Dracula”

 

“Be nice, love”

 

Betty says with an apologetically look to Laura. She just rolls her eyes at the two of you.

 

“You’re so whipped, Agent Orange”

 

“Babe”

 

Says Laura with a warning tone. So you do the most obvious thing to do. You do whatever your girl wants.

 

“Oh, and I’m the whipped, Karnstein?”

 

 Your father in law and you finish the task and Will and Kirsch hands you two a couple of beers.

 

“Mama, look! Aunt Danny and Aunt Betty give me! A laser sword!”

 

Your son decided to call you ‘mama’ and Laura ‘mommy’.

 

“That’s awesome, kiddo. Now you’re a truly Jedi!”

 

“What do you say to your aunts, Blake?”

 

“Thank you, aunt Danny. Thank you, aunt Betty”

 

“You’re welcome, kid”

 

“Hey! How about our presents?”

 

Complains LaFontaine. They're your favourite of all Laura’s friends. You two actually bond really quickly. Not that you’re going to say it aloud.

 

“Thanks, Laf. Thanks, aunt Perry”

 

“What’s their present?”

 

“A scale model of the millennium falcon!”

 

LaFontain grins and your son hands you a huge box. He barely can hold it. Your brother helps him.

 

“1,258 pieces! This is going to take weeks to build them!”

 

“Yeah! But that’s what you have your friend LaFontain for! And see Karnstein it even has led lights and moving parts!”

 

“Oh, my god! Is the movie prop version?”

 

You say looking the description on the box.

 

“Yeah! I knew you would love it!”

 

“Of course I love it!”

 

You’re smiling like a child. Your son is excited too but you know he can’t really understand the value of his present.

 

“Uhm. Ok. This is Blake’s present. Not your new project. Behave you two”

 

Laura is taking the box from you to put it at the presents table and walks next to you to put her arms around your waist and you put your free arm around her shoulders. You’re ashamed when you can see the teasing smiles your friends and family are giving you. Stupid, Xena. Is the most delightful at the scene.

 

“Ok, we can leave it there now. But come on, Laur! The Millenium Falcon!”

 

Screams LaF and everybody starts to laugh. You too.

 

“Ok, yeah. It’s an awesome present! But you had to get a gift for my son, no for my wife!”

 

You froze at the word. You know Laura can feel it. Everyone is looking at Laura and you with widen eyes. You should look as surprised as them.

 

Luckily for you, the doorbell rings and Laura walks or rather runs away from you to get the door. The kids are here. So you have to be polite with soccer moms and workaholic fathers. You just ask for the kids to stay though. But anyway is annoying have to make them sure that everything at the party it would be safe.

 

A few hours after there’s four disguised people in your living room. A Darth Vader, a Han Solo, a Luke and a Rei. They start the show to the kid while you’re at the kitchen getting the ice cream cake ready. Another thing you taught to your son. Ice cream cakes are the best! You’re taking another beer when you feel two very well-known arms around you from behind.

 

“They’re so excited with the impersonators! One kid asked to Han Solo and Darth Vader what they were doing here if they were death!”

 

Says your girlfriend laughing. You chuckle and turn around to hug properly to your cupcake. You kiss her and she pulls you closer to her. Every time you have the chance to taste her lips is like the first time you did it. You bite her bottom lip and she moans in a whisper.

 

“Oh, gross! Could you two behave for two seconds? There’re kids here for the love of Christ!”

 

“What do you want Willy boy?”

 

“Dave and Kirsch want another beer”

 

“Will. Stop boozing my father!”

 

“Hey! Don’t tell them but these are zero alcohol beers”

 

Your brother is taking three more beers from the fridge.

 

“What? What happened with my beers?”

 

“Don’t get mad, kitty. But I didn’t think we should be drinking alcohol in a kids’ party. So I hid your beers in the vegetables box”

 

“Oh, Will! I love you!”

 

Laura grins and hugs him.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m the only Karnstein you’re allow to love!”

 

You say faking a sad face whilst pout. Because, yes, Carmilla Karnstein, badass extraordinaire now pouts when her girlfriend is holding her brother instead of her.

 

“Aaaw. Babe. You’re the only one I love”

 

Laura leaves Will side to hug you back and you stick your tongue out for him. Ugh. What is making this girl of you?

 

“You two are really, really gross. Better go”

 

Will leaves the kitchen and you kiss again your girl. Shit. You’ll never get tired of that.

 

“I love you too, cupcake”

 

You say to her between kisses. Outside the show continues. But there’s something you had been missing.

 

“Uh, creampuff?”

 

“Uhmmm?”

 

Of course Laura doesn’t stop from kissing you.

 

“I thought we had hired a Princess Leia, too”

 

Laura push her away to face you shyly.

 

“Uhm. Yeah, but…”

 

“Laura?”

 

“Ok, so you remember that I told you I went there last Saturday to give them the advance payment and I uh, I run into this blonde girl, the one who was Hermione last year and she told me she was going to be Leia. She even wanted to came with the bikini costume! So I may or may not cancel the Leia request”

 

Your cupcake rambles but hide her face in your chest so she mumbles the last part. You laugh. She’s so freaking adorable when she’s jealous. You take her chin so she can see you at your eyes.

 

“There’s no way I would be interested in another woman, Laura Hollis. You’re the love of my life”

 

Laura melts at your words and kisses you again. Hard. Now she’s the one biting your bottom lip and you have to restrain all your desires about making so non PG-13 things with her in that kitchen. Not that you haven’t done it before. But not with your backyard full of munchkins and your family.

 

“I’m sorry, babe. We have to wait”

 

She’s always reading your damn mind.

 

“Ufff. Ok. But so you know. There’s only one girl I would love to see in that Leia bikini”

 

Laura chuckles.

 

“Mmm. Star Wars kink?”

 

“No, just Hollis kink”

 

You smirk at her and her grins widen.

 

After a lot of cake and candies, mostly eaten for Laura. You’re saying goodbye to your family and friends. You’re so grateful with Will and Kirsch though. Their experience at parties is very appreciated when they help you to clean and now your house is as clean as if Perry had cleaned it herself.

 

You’re more grateful about your son though. He’s so exhausted that as soon as he hit the bed he fell asleep.

 

You’re now at your backyard sitting in one of your garden chairs and drinking one of your real beers when your girlfriend shows up. Of course she doesn’t need another chair. She sits at your lap. Not that you’re complaining.

 

“Ugh. We’re so not having another kid”

 

She puts her arms around you buries her face in the crock of your neck. You can’t contain how happy you are. And to be honest you don’t want to. It doesn’t matter if your friends are always teasing you. They’re right, you two are gross but you would not want it any other way.

 

“I thought that was clear”

 

“I know. I love Blake, you know it. But this is so much work. I know you have Will and you two are amazing together but I’m an only child and is wonderful too. Especially for us as parents”

 

“Hey, cupcake. It’s ok. Really. I’m happy having you and Blake, you’re my family and I not need anything else”

 

You can feel Laura smiling in your neck.

 

“Besides, we had luck we have Blake from ‘Bagheera’. There’s no way you would get pregnant again. So we’re safe”

 

Laura is kissing your neck and caressing your nape. God, this girl.

 

“’Bagheera’ was fun though. I wouldn’t mind petting him for some other night, you know?”

 

Shit.

 

“Fuck, cupcake. If you continue what you’re doing I’ll definitely run to the library for the damn Sumerian book”

 

Laura chuckles but keeps kissing, lapping and biting your neck. You have to get that book back. Maybe even steal it for your personal library.

 

“I meant it, you know?”

 

“I know, cutie. I miss ‘Bagheera’ too”

 

Laura stops her attack to laugh so hard. Ugh. Tease!

 

“Not that I wouldn’t enjoy having ‘Bagheera’ back, babe. But I was talking about what I said to LaFontaine”

 

“What?”

 

Damn be your girlfriend. Why is she even talking when you can be doing more interesting things.

 

“About you being my wife”

 

Oh, shit. You had forgotten. The stiffness comes back to your body.

 

“I mean, unless you don’t want to be my wife. I know we haven’t talked about it and marriage is a huge step. Well, not that having a child haven’t been but well that was something unexpected and I know I want to pass the rest of my life with you. And I know you love me. Also I believe there’s no need to sign some stupid paper to prove it. And maybe I’m just being silly and rushing things. I mean we’re being together for just one year…”

 

Ok, this has to stop.

 

What else you can do to shut her? Yeah. You kiss her.

 

“Of course I want to, Laura. I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine. You just took me by surprise. We’re getting use to be a family and I’m starting to make enough money for myself. I have not much to offer you and I know you deserve the best. I want to give you the wedding you deserve”

 

You pour your heart out to her. It’s the truth. You want to marry her. But you think is better to wait.

 

Laura gets up from your lap. And you’re terrified. You screw up the moment.

 

But she kneels in front of you.

 

“Will you, Carmilla Karnstein, marry me?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Will you?”

 

“Yes”

 

“That’s all I need, baby”

 

She jumps to your lap again.

 

“We don’t have to do it right now. But we can keep this promise that someday, when we have the money and the opportunity we will do it. We will be wife and wife”

 

“We will be, cupcake. We will be”

 

“I love you, babe. Now, where were we?”

 

“I think you were about to convince me to go for a book”

 

Laura laughs and that makes the deal. Is for sure you’re going to marry this girl.

 

Someday, somehow.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Hollstein: Lady Killer Carmilla & Shy glasses wearing Laura met at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting out of hands! Not a shortfic again. Hopefully you still like it. 
> 
> This is a request from my dear lovely Lady-bro friend Cherrychapstick and I hope I could comply.
> 
>  
> 
> Keep sending prompts, Creampuffs! :D

 

You kind of hate and love this part of the book at the same time. This is why you can relate so much with Luna. You read the words and they seem being telling your story. You lost your mom when you were nine while she was doing her job too. Not a ‘bad spelling’ though but she was an adventurer journalist who was working on a mob case and they took her life when they knew she have a lot of classified information.

You’re now nineteen and you’re a journalism major in her honour. Every afternoon you go to the library to read your favourite books. Harry Potter saga one of them. You’re a shy girl. Since your mother die you can trust in people far from your dad. You’re friendly but you know trust is something people should win from you. So this is your second semester here in Silas and you still don’t have any friends. Surely you talk with your classmates but not far enough to call them your friends. So, this is your life. Reading at the library eating a lots of sweet treats, the ones your father always prohibited way back home.  That’s what adulting is for, no?

You’re trying to not cry about Luna’s confession to Harry when you feel someone sitting next to you. A beautiful raven haired and pale girl. She’s a little nervous but confident at the same time. She puts her arm around you over the couch.

“Uhm. Hello?”

“Hey, Cupcake”

You look confused at her.

“Look. Sorry for interrupt your… lame reading”

She says when she peeks over your book. Rude! Harry Potter is everything but lame.

“Who do you think you are?”

“Hey, hey. Sorry. Look, can you just… uhm… you see that blondie over there?”

She tries to calm you down and nods pointing a very good looking platinum blonde. The girl is talking with a very tall redhead that you can recognize as your English TA. The gorgeous Danny Lawrence.

“Yeah?”

“Well, the thing is… I kinda slept with her and now she thinks we’re together which there’s no way that would be truth”

“Kinda slept together?”

“Yeah, you know how sex works. Don’t you? Or maybe I have to make it clear to you”

Oh, she’s annoying. You roll your eyes at her. Really? Who the hell she thinks she is? You don’t even know her and she’s doing innuendos.

“I know how it works! I have… well… I know!”

You stutter because, well, you know how it works although you’ve never done it. But that’s not a thing she should know. She smirks at your words and you can feel your cheeks painting in red.

“Well. We did the bees and the flower thing. Actually the flower and flower thing because you know I’m not a bee and I don’t have a…”

“Ok, I have that clear! What I don’t have clear is why is this important to me and why you’re even talking with me about this?”

She sighs and steals the cookie in your hand. That’s unforgivable! She can just eat your cookie!

“Ok, help me here, sweetheart. There’s only one way to exit this building and she’s obstructing it with Clifford right there”

“Cliff…? Oh! Her name is Danny!”

She rolls her eyes.

“Ah, so you know the red beanpole”

“Stop being rude! She’s nice, you know?”

“Wait! You like her!”

“What? No, I mean. Yeah, I know her because she’s my English TA and she helped me to find my books. She was so nice with me. And yeah I like her, but not like, like her-like her. I think she’s nice!”

“Ok, you should stop reading these disgraceful novels so your vocabulary can be more extend that just ‘like’ and ‘nice’. And you don’t even know Lawrence though”

She says with a bitter tone. Your journalist sense tells you there’s more story behind those hostile words.

“Can I just wait a little while here with you so she can just go away and then I can make my own way home?”

“Oh, now you’re asking me being nice to you?”

She seems defeated. She sighs before taking her backpack and get up.

“Carmilla!”

The blonde girl waves Danny goodbye and run in front of ‘Carmilla’ and you. What a way to know her name though. 

Carmilla exhales annoyed.

“Ell”

“Are you leaving? I can walk you to your room and maybe we can ‘study’ together for the finals”

“I can’t… uh…”

“Carm, I still can’t understand this whole thing about the anarchy and frightful disorder of the creating work that Camus guy talk about. I think I need more help”

What in the hell or Howgarts are you doing, Laura? Both girls turn to face you. The blond with exasperation and Carmilla with a warm smile. Shit. If you already thought she was infuriatingly beautiful that stupid smile makes her look like a greek goddess given you her forgiveness for your sins.

“And you are?”

“Laura. Laura Hollis. Carm is helping me with the philosophy stuff”

“Carm?”

Oh, you shouldn’t have used that nickname. You don’t even know her, twat!

“Yes. Uhm. Me and the cupcake here are studying already so I think I have to decline your offer, Ell. Sorry”

“Ok. Maybe we can meet tomorrow and have dinner together?”

So, she’s persistent. You can give her that. But not in your watch. Oh, no. Carmilla asked you for help ant you can’t let her down. Yeah. That’s it. Not like you’re feeling a little jealous because this girl is eating Carmilla with her eyes. Nope.

“Actually, me and Carm, we’re kinda busy this week”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, we have to work on a thing… the thing… of … uh… the…”

“My journalism project”

“Yup. That’s it! Her journalism project”

“You? Working? On a journalism project?”

“Look, Ell, right? Carmilla and I have a lot to study and then we have to start the project so if you don’t have anything else to say I’d really appreciate if you go away so we can return to our tasks”

Carmilla have her eyes wide open and Ell tight her fists but burst away from the library without another word.

Carmilla take her seat next to you and open a book to start reading. You know she's only making time so she really can avoid Ell. But the scene it feels organic. Almost familiar. It would be good have a friend so you can share your reading afternoons. Surely that wouldn’t be Carmilla. You're certainly sure she has better things to do that reading sitting next to a nerdy shy glasses wearing girl.

 

You already read the same paragraph for about twenty minutes but the only thing you can focus is why she makes no attempt to go.

 

"Uhm. I think the zone is clear"

 

"What did you say, cutie?"

 

"The door. Ell's gone and you can go now"

 

"Oh. Yeah. I should go. Or you know, we can talk about that Camus quote you didn't understand" 

 

You laugh and she furrows her brow.

 

"I don't need your help. I wrote a whole essay by myself about him last semester"

 

"You? You read Camus?"

 

You nod.

 

"Why? I mean. I thought you said something about journalism project and I just assume you were majoring that" 

 

You roll your eyes at the message.

 

"I’m but I took Philosophy Basics. Did you know he actually was a journalist?"

 

Is her turn to roll her eyes.

 

"Yes.  And did you know his philosophy is actually the absurdism not the existentialist like some people said?"

 

She smirks. Oh, hell no.

 

"Well, he actually hated people label him"

 

Carmilla seems amuse with your reprise. Well done, Hollis.

 

"Wait!  You took Philosophy 101?"

 

You nod again.

 

"Like Philosophy 101 with Lilita Morgan?"

 

"Uh-uh"

 

"How you manage to take that class?"

 

"Uhm. It was kinda an accident really" 

 

Carmilla is staring at you so you can elaborate.

 

"They said she was like the Minerva McGonagall from Silas. So, I had to see it by myself" 

 

"Who said that?"

 

"Uhm. LaFontaine. You know. Short red hair, always with their girlfriend Perry, biology major" 

 

"I know who LaF is"

 

"You do?"

 

"Story for another night"

 

Your cheeks bright red at the very thought of having another reading date with Carmilla. Stop dreaming, Laura. Maybe she's just being nice. Not that's her thing though.

 

"So, to let this clear. You took a Philosophy class just because they told you the teacher was like a character from that stupid book?"

 

"One. It's not stupid! Two. Yeah. And three. So you know who McGonagall is!"

 

Now is you who smirks at her.

 

"Pop culture, buttercup. I don't live buried in a coffin"

 

"Whatever!  I was the best in my class just so you know"

 

She looks impress with your retort.

 

"Well that's pretty interesting"

 

"Why"

 

"My mother is not easy to please"

 

"Your mother?"

 

Carmilla nods and shrugs but says nothing more. That's new and unexpected.

 

Carmilla and you talk about philosophy and your theories based on 'Dr. Who and philosophy' with obviously leads her to laugh for several minutes at a time before you can even say anything to defend yourself.

 

“So I can see you really love philosophy”

 

“Well, that’s why I’m majoring it, cutie”

 

You totally notice how passionate she’s about it. You smile at that because you find endearing she loves what she does. You perceive that’s something she didn’t inherit from her mother. Lilita was cold and unaffected but professional. Carmilla is enthusiastic and fervent about her points of view but some kind of casual when she speaks about it. You think you can understand more about philosophy from this chat that the whole semester in class.

 

“Although, I still have problems imagine you reading philosophy books and having a thing for the topic”

 

For philosophy majors, sure. Shut it, Laura!

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because all I’ve seeing you reading are those childish ridiculous books”

 

Wait, what?

 

“You have seeing me reading?”  

 

You say taking away your glasses off to face her. Carmilla look at you in disbelief. Her mouth opens and her perfect sculpt eyebrows rise. The book in her hand falls making a thud loud and she yells 'shit' trying to catch it in vain. The library lady, Mrs. Klaus, glares at the two of you screaming-whispering a severe 'shhhhhhh' You look at the lady apologetically and mouth a ‘sorry’. You don't know how she can be mad for that and not for the high tone Ell used.

 

You look back at Carmilla and she's still seeing you with that unreadable expression. You feel so self-conscious about this. Is the first time you took your glasses off in public and she should be thinking about how hideous you must look without them. It’s stupid that this is bothering you because you just met her and your self-esteem shouldn’t be dictated for what other people think about you.  

 

You can hide how that hurts so you try to brush the falling tear from your left eye and duck your head. You have to run away from there. She’s still silent. That’s even worst.

 

You put your glasses on and take your book and your backpack run out from the building.

 

“Laura, wait!”

 

You can hear the urge in her voice and beside all your fears it feels amazing how your name rolls in her tongue. You know what you’re doing is immature but you can’t let her see you crying. You just stop your walk but you don’t turn around.

 

You can hear her steps stopping behind you but you can be thankful she doesn’t try to force you to look at her and she even give you some space for you to calm down.

 

“Carm-sexy! Hey! Where were you? Will was looking for you the whole afternoon and that Elsie girl called asking for you!”

 

A male voice is calling for her. Carm-sexy? So accurate.

 

“Stop calling me that, beefcake. I was at the library”

 

“Again?”

 

“Yeah. I was studying there”

 

“Ha! Studying or ‘studying’. I really don’t know how you manage to get all those girls, lady bro!”

 

“I… I… that’s not why I was there”

 

“Oh! It’s about that crush you have with that girl. Dude, you totally have to do something about it. You can’t keep waiting for her to notice you. Just go for it!”

 

Oh, of course Carmilla was there because a girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Laura.

 

“I swear to god I’m going to feed you with your bladder if you don’t shut your fucking mouth right now!”

 

“Uh. I better go. Call Will, dude”

 

“I will”

 

You’re still avoiding looking at Carmilla but you can hear a few cautious steps at your back and she clears her throat.

 

“Uhm. Sorry for that, cupcake. I just… uh… you forgot this”

 

You turn around. She’s carefully scanning your face like she was trying to reading your thoughts. And you can see she have a cookie box in her hand. The one you two were sharing minutes ago. You mentally laugh at that. She’s really doing this?

 

“Thanks”

 

You mutter and take the package.

 

“Why did you go like that?”

 

“Carm, don’t. It was really nice having you around this evening but I know this was a onetime thing. So we don’t have to pretend you like it and is better if we don’t talk about this like if we were friends”

 

“I… don’t want to be your friend, Laura”

 

Shit! Well, at least she’s honest. It hurts though. But you appreciate her decency to tell you the truth.

 

“Well, have a goodnight, Carmilla. It was really nice meeting you”

 

You turn back to keep walking away.

 

“Laura! That’s not… That’s not what I meant”

 

She sighs and runs after you. She stops in front of you. She’s frowning and looking for your eyes.

 

“Cupcake, I don’t want to be your friend. I… Fuck it! Go out with me?”

 

“What? Carmilla, we are ‘out’”

 

She chuckles.

 

“You really are so oblivious, buttercup”

 

You shake your head. What’s she talking about?

 

“Laura, I really like you. I liked you since I saw you reading at the library and consuming sugar like it was the end of the world for the first time”

 

“What?”

 

“I have been visiting the library every afternoon after classes for a month and a half just to see you”

 

“That’s impossible! I surely had to see you there! Why didn’t you talk to me?”

 

“Well, you heard my friend. I was overwhelmed from you to even talk to you”

 

Sure, Carmilla Karnstein, Lady killer extraordinaire was jammed for your presence. Lies!

 

“Carm, don’t mess with me. Please”

 

“I’m not messing with you, cupcake. There’s something about you. I can’t even put in words how you make me feel. I know I have a reputation and I know it’s not a good one, but you, Laura, you changed that. I want to go on dates with you. I want to do the whole feelings thing. I don’t even know if this could work or if you want it but Kirsch was right I just have to go for it and that’s what I’m doing here”

 

“But you can have any girl you want. Why me?”

 

She steps closer and you forget how to breath when she tucks away a stray  _ **strand of hair behind**_  your _**ear.**_

__

“I want you. You’re so beautiful and you don’t even notice. I knew that since the first time I saw you, but tonight, when we talked I knew there was more than just a gorgeous girl behind those nerdy glasses. And when you took them off I was speechless. You took my breath away. You take away my breath every time I see you”

 

She cups your cheeks and you can see her sincerity in her eyes.

 

“Yes”

 

You mumble in a shyly breath.

 

“What?”

 

“Yes, I want that too. I want to go on a date with you”

 

She smiles at your response and bite her bottom lip. Her thumbs are caressing your cheeks like if she’s worshiping you. You glance at her wet pink lips but you still have your reservations.

 

“I have to go, Carm. I have a very early class”

 

“Uhm. Sure, cupcake”

 

She seems a little disappointed at your cold words but she lets you go and put her hands in her pockets.

 

“Goodnight, Carm”

 

“Goodnight, Laura”

 

Neither of you makes an attempt to walk away from each other. She’s staring at the floor and you can’t deny she looks cute like when she’s shy.

 

So you know right there. You have to girl the hell up, Laura.

 

You reach for her and give her a kiss on her cheek as a goodbye and her face mimics a red tomato. She’s even cuter when she does.

 

You walk away but you can hear her calling for you.

 

“Laura!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You, uhm, you said yes to go on a date with me but I don’t have your number and I don’t know how to reach you”

 

You smile at her. She looks like a timid little kitten. She’s too much.

 

“You do, Carm”

 

That’s all you say and you can see the puzzle look she gives you before she understands it. Your walking away for the last time and all you can do is feeling a big smile spreading in your face when you hear her screaming at you.

 

“Same time, same place, Cupcake. I’ll be here! You better be!”

 

You know you’ll be there too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carm wasn't as 'badass lady killer' as I thought but hey, Laura Hollis makes a fluffy scary kitty from her. 
> 
> And I don't give a damn about my reputation anymore! I'm a huge sap!


	15. Hollstein Teacher/Student Smutty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: I suck writing smut. 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as the first Teacher/Student AU Chapter 12 here. 
> 
> Challenge's still open! :D

Oh, you’re so screw. This shouldn’t have happened. They going to find out. She’s going to find out everything and you will be fired, almost homeless, with a record in your file. If anything, you’re grateful at least this isn’t illegal and you’re not going to go to jail. Orange is so not your colour. But unemployed and bad reputation is not a good combination.

But then she snuggles in you and put some sleepy kisses in your neck and you know everything was worth it.

There’s no way you would refuse to this. You. Her. There’s only one way this would end. And of course is with her in your arms.

_Five months ago…_

You can’t be happier. You finished your master with honours. You got your mother’s place after a lot of paperwork, tests and interviews. She quit to classes but she still is the Dean. You’re back in Silas. Your alma mater isn’t that change from when you were a college student there.

And the most amazing thing above all this is that you can see her every day. She doesn’t know your there yet. They told you just two days ago. It seems your mother really loves making you suffer in the agony of the uncertain. You wanted to surprise her though but she’s so stubborn she doesn’t give you her schedule. So you have to wait until you finish your classes to make your way to her door room and have dinner with her.

There’s nothing between you two though. You have been texting, skyping and casual hanging out for about a year since that teaching date. You know you wanted more. But you know distance relationships are hard too. You didn’t want to make the things hard for her. She had to focus on getting accepted in Silas so you did nothing about.

You enjoy her company. You know this is matter of time. But you’re here. And she’s here. And everything is going to be okay. You have ten minutes before your class starts so you write a quickly text wishing a happy first day to Laura. You smile at the thought of her waking with a smile from your message.

“Welcome to Philosophy Basics and repercussions in the contemporary life. Or how we are going to call it from now on ‘How to live with other purpose than just breath and not dying in the middle'”

The class laughs. Okay. This can’t be that difficult. Make then laugh. Give them the information. Make them think. Change their lives and you’d be their favourite teacher.

You take a bunch of papers and hands them to the closest student, a tall blonde girl so she can pass them to her classmates. You can feel her fingers touching your hand a little bit more than you wishes. But you prefer not make a big deal about it.

You turn around to write on the board ´Philosophy 101 Carmilla Karnstein’ when a sudden crash sound calls for your attention.

“I’m so sorry. I swear I set my alarm for waking up on time. But I don’t know what happened and I fell asleep more than I should and I run as fast as I could but I’m here now… Carm… illa!”

Her eyes wide open when she focusses on you.

The whole class is looking at her. Some of the students are laughning so hard and some of them turns to see your reaction. Oh, no she didn’t call you that in front of your students. What the hell is she doing here?

“The university regulation says you get to call me Miss Karnstein, but you can call me Carmilla. I think I would feel older than I am. And because I’m aware some of you must know who my mother is, I prefer not to call me like her”

There are some other laughs. Good save, Carmilla.   
“And now if you allow me Miss…”

“Hollis”

“Miss Hollis, welcome to ‘Philosophy 101’ if this is your class you can take a seat so we can continue”

You pray for her to say something like ‘Oh, no. Carmilla I just got confuse because I’m not awake enough to know where my class is’ and walks away but she takes a seat in the back rows next to a tall redhead and says nothing. Shit! There it goes all your hopes and expectations.

Is obvious you can focus in your class, you have to remain professional you beg for pardon because all you can see is the way Laura plays with her hair and how she bites the tip of her pen when she’s thinking. You know you shouldn’t be doing it but when one of your students ask you to explain something you walk swaying your hips a little more than it’s needed. You smile when you hear she drops her pen and yells something like ‘shoot’ in surprise.

You know she loves when you wear pencil skirts. She told you that when you were getting ready for an interview in Silas. Of course she didn’t know where you were going. But she told you she loves your ass in it. Almost as much as you love hers in those short shorts she’s always wearing on the weekends. Oh, you definitely shouldn’t be thinking in her wearing that.

Thanks to the gods the class is over.

“Miss Hollis. Can I have a few words with you before you leave?”

Laura nods and slowly packing her things in her bag. The redhead girl is talking with her but she dismisses her. You know she’s making time so all the students would be gone before you two have ‘the talk’. She approaches to you as soon as the classroom is empty.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

The both of you whisper-scream when she gets in front of your desk. She rolls her eyes and cross her arms before nods so you can elaborate.

“I apply for this class last summer. I thought it would be good for us if I get back here so we could spend more time together”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t know until two days ago! And then I make the stupid assumption I could surprise you! I never thought you will be walking into my class!”

“I took this stupid class so we can have something to share! You’re always talking about this philosophical stuff and I wanted to surprise you telling you I understand it!”

You exhale exasperatedly placing your index finger and your thumb over the bridge of your nose and closing your eyes. This is not what you were expecting would be your first day backing here.

Laura rubs carefully your forearm and you first reaction is pull out from her touch but you can’t. You open your eyes gently to see her looking at you warmly.

“So?”

“So? I can’t quit, Laura. This is a huge opportunity. The one I was looking for so long”

“Okay. But where this leave us?”

She says with hope in her eyes and a shyly voice.

“We can’t do anything. I wouldn’t let you bail this class just because I’m your teacher and I can risk my job. We need to wait”

“We’ve being waiting for so long!”

“I know! You think this is easy for me? Laura, I have mother’s watch on my back. She gave a lecture before I could even apply for this job. If I do something reckless, in her eyes, I would be fired. My career would be nothing just like this”

You say snapping your fingers. She’s silent and you have learned that’s not a good thing coming from Laura Hollis.

“If that’s all you have to say. I have to get going, I have another class, Miss Karnstein”

“Laura”

She walks away from the classroom taking your heart with her.

The next weeks are a truly torture. Laura isn’t answering any of your text or calls. You have the conjecture she even blocked you from Skype, because you pass every night online expecting seeing her log in but she doesn’t.

Of course, you can still see her in your class and you know she stares at you when you’re distracted. You have catch her doing it but she avoids your glance when you look back at her.

You can feel her eyes on you every time you talk with Ell. She’s the best student in your class. She seems interested and always making questions. But you can notice she flirts with you every opportunity she has. Obviously you turn her down every time too.

You’re dying to talk to her. To touch her. To hear her laugh again. But you know you can’t do it. Every night before you fall asleep you wonder if you took the right decision. Your brain always tells you ethically you did, but your heart says you’re the biggest idiot on earth.

It hits you a few months later. One day your class is in the middle of a heated debate about the meaning of the love at the contemporary times. As usual, Laura and Ell points of view are the opposite from the other. And when Laura says something about love someone you admire them from their rightful interpretation of their surrounds, Ell immediately replies sarcastically with something like ‘You should know a lot about it. Lawrence and you seems to be the perfect picture of a lovely couple’. And it hits you like a wrecked train.

Dannielle Lawrence says something you can’t even hear because all your brain can focus is the disappoint you feel when Laura says nothing to deny it and she only looks at the floor and it feels almost like an apology.

You don’t even care it’s thirty minutes early, you say something about having better places to be and you dismiss the class. The next you know is Ell is talking to you about her essay and when she tells you about having a coffee that afternoon you say yes. She seems astounded but her smile is nearly disturbing. You know then you have done the most stupid thing you could do. The first one.

All Ell and you do is talking about philosophy. It’s refreshing to be honest but you wish you could have done this with Laura, instead. You choose go to the Lustig Café, somewhere public so if one of your students sees you they could know there was nothing to hide. The second one.

Laura walks in with Dannielle and some other friends of her. She sees you and Ell and immediately you regret everything. She excuses herself and walks away from there. You apologize with Ell and says you forgot you have to do something important and you run after Laura, you leave a few bucks to pay the bill though.

You see Laura walking into the astronomy building. When you get there she’s sitting in one of the seats of the planetarium. There’s no one else. You can see the way the dim glow light her face. There’s just one word you can put to it. Perfection.

But as soon as you get closer to her, you heart drops. She’s crying. You know is stupid suppose this has to do something about you and Ell. She’s with Dannielle, right? She’s looking absently to the digital stars.

You think she still doesn’t know you’re there. So you approach gradually but sits three seats from her trying to capture her attention.

“What are you doing here, Miss Karnstein?”

She says not leaving her eyes from the screen. Your name hurts from the way she says it. Bitter, like it tasted like garbage in her tongue.

“Laura. You know you can call me Carmilla”

“Isn’t that crossing lines between teachers and imbecilic naïve students?”

You sigh deeply but you smile too. At least she’s talking with you. After months of radio silence this feels amazing. Not the best she can say to you but you can talk to her. It’s kinda lame, honestly. You should feel ashamed for being happy just because she’s snapping at you. You love her sass.

“That’s Cassiopeia”

“What?”

She turns her head to face you. Ding, ding, ding. More points for Karnstein.

“That constellation over there”

You point to the screen and she turns back to see it. You take that like a chance to seat next to her.

“She was punished because her narcissism. She believed she was more beautiful than the seas nymphs. So she was forced to remain in her throne wheeling around the north celestial pole”

“Full of herself much?”

You chuckle.

“Yeah. Her cockiness was her doom”

She stays in silent and all you can focus is in how beautiful she looks. Even when she has this sadness in her eyes.

“Maybe I was as arrogant as her because I thought you were against dating a student. Maybe it was stupid from me pretend I’d worth more than that. Maybe it was always about me as a person and not as your student”

“Laura, that’s not true. I’m not dating Ell. I… I did something stupid like go out for a coffee with her but to be honest, I only did it because I couldn’t stand knowing you and Lawrence are together. I know I have no right to feel jealous about it but I couldn’t control it”

“Danny and me? We’re not together, Carmilla”

Oh, that’s good. Like really good. Not only Laura is not dating Lawrence but she even said your name again.

“But what Ell said”

“Ell says a lot of bullshit. I know she’s your favourite student but sometimes she doesn’t know when she has to shut up her mouth”

“She’s not my favourite”

She rolls her eyes.

“Actually I shouldn’t have a favourite. For teachers, our students are like our children. You can’t have a favourite”

You know she’s about object what you just said.

“But… even so, I really do have a favourite student. She’s a wonderful student. She’s smart. She’s passionate for what she does and believes. She’s always challenge me as a teacher and as a person. She makes these wonderful epitomes about our lessons and she’s constantly so annoyingly engrossed with her notes yet she’s amazing when she’s not even trying”

Laura faces you back.

“And beyond all that. She’s so breathtakingly beautiful”

You say to her eyes and you can see her cheeks getting red.

“Just, don’t let Lawrence know I think she’s good looking”

“What?”

You laugh at her.

“You’re a jerk”

She smiles back. Two hundred points to Karnstein. You can do this.

“We’re okay?”

“I think so”

After that encounter with Laura you two return to the texts and calls but the skyping nights have to stop because she has a noisy roommate and neither of you want to risk to get caught. It’s ridiculous because she’s right in front of you but still you have to text her how beautiful she looks every morning. You see her peeking at her phone and smiling. And you love it.

Laura goes to her grandparents’ house on the holidays break so you travel with your mother and Will to London to pass yours with Mattie. You have to wait for another two months to be with Laura, but you know you have been waiting for her for so long, two months are nothing. You can do it.

You can’t do it.

When the break is over Laura comes back with a new haircut. It’s absurd you feel more attracted to her from a few shorter hairs. But you know it’s more about her new self-confidence. It seems the makeover makes her feel sure of herself. That’s a turn on for you. A big one.

Laura knows it. She does.

You can say it from the fire in her eyes every time she stares at you. Almost like she’s about to eat you. Not that you look at her any other way. She starts to use her short shorts that you love so much for classes. And even she uses that husky tone when she calls you ‘Miss Karnstein’ in the classroom.

You fire back wearing more pencil skirts and button shirts opened enough to show her your cleavage when you bend over her seat every time she asks you some useless question you know she actually knows the answer already.

One day you practically have a heart attack when she arrives to the classroom attired in her yoga pants and a crop top that shows her delightful abs with the lame excuse she had no time to change her clothes from the gym. You can’t take your eyes off of her round and tight ass. Even less when she sinfully bends over to get her backpack. Oh, the things you wish you could do to that ass. To her whole body. Touch it, kiss it, taste it. Worship it like is she was the ambrosia for you to live. She is indeed your ambrosia.

The next session you’re dressed in your black leather pants and a loose sleeveless shirt. You can see the way she’s eating you with her eyes and you get a little confident to stretch your arms on every opportunity you have. You even notice how she squirms in her seat and cross her legs trying to disguise her arouse.

You also know her underwear must be as ruined as yours is.

Her text and calls gets naughtier too. She sends you selfies of her wearing nothing but her small pjs and spread over her bed as goodnight messages. You know how carefree she is with her phone so you can’t send her the same type of pictures but you text her back a few ideas of how wet you are or how much you wish been there between her legs tasting her or that you’re craving were her fingers instead of yours the ones inside you. Every time you had to remember her to delete them though.

Until some day she calls you moaning quietly and panting your name and you comply doing the same she says she wishes you would be doing to her.

One day before the semester is over you’re in your office working in the paperwork you need to do in favour to let everything setting for the semester closure when a knock calls your attention. It’s late so that surprise you.

“Miss Karnstein”

“Hi, Ell. Can I help you with something?”

“Uh. No. I just wanted to coming and saying thank you for your time, patience, knowledge and all that. You were my favourite teacher this semester and I can’t wait to have another class with you”

“Thank you, Ell. You know you can call me Carmilla. But It was very satisfactory having you in the class. You should think more in your majoring. Maybe business it’s not where your heart is”

“I know but you know how the parents are. Anyway, I definitely would be thinking about it this break. All I wanted was thanking you for your class because tomorrow I’m heading home”

She says and she awkwardly gives you a hug. You know the building is empty already so you hug her back. After the debacle at the café she turned out to be more friendly and less flirty with you. You know she only wants to be grateful with you. You hear someone clearing her throat.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything”

Laura says in an annoying tone. Ell steps back rolling her eyes.

“Hollis. No, I was just saying goodbye to Miss Karnstein”

“Yeah. She surely is going to miss you”

The honey blonde bites back in a bitter tone. You’re just standing there not knowing what to do.

“Well. I should go, Miss Karnstein. Have a nice break”

Ell walks away but before she’s out of your office she approaches to Laura to whisper something in her ear. A big smile spread over Laura’s face and bright red adorns her face. She waves a goodbye to Ell.

Laura’s still standing at the door and you take a few seconds to breathe in her presence. She’s wearing a lacy joked skirt and an off shoulder top and you can feel the heat in your core. And the desire for feeling her skin in your fingertips.

“You’re a very popular teacher, Miss Karnstein”

Exclaim Laura with a teasing voice. You roll your eyes at her and nod for her to come in into your office.

She takes a seat and you lean back in your desk folding your arms in front of you.

“So, to what do I own the pleasure, Miss Hollis?”

“I wanted a revision for my final”

“You want a revision, Miss Hollis?”

“Uh-uh”

“Even though you have the second best grade in my class?”

“I think there’s something I could do to reaching the first one”

She says crossing her legs slowly so her skirt lifts up reaching at her mid-thighs. You thank all the gods in heavens for yoga.

“Oh, you like to be on top, Miss Hollis”

You tease her back.

“I thought that was pretty clear, Miss Karnstein”

She stands up and walks towards you. You stop to breathe when her sweet smell invades all your senses.

“You know, as an only child I have very high expectations over my shoulders. Having the best development in everything I do is one of them. And I’m willing to do whatever that takes”

You can feel your mouth getting dry. Laura has this predatory look in her eyes. One of her hands wanders over the collar of your button up shirt. You took your leather jacket after you got hot from the weather. Now you’re even hotter but surely it has to be more with the tiny ball of lustiness you have in front of you.

She wraps her hand around your black tie to pull you closer to her. She leans in her tiptoes to whisper in your ear.

“What do you want me to do, Miss Karnstein?”

“Laura…”

She puts one of her tights between your legs and you’re feeling like a stupid teenager boy who can’t control his hormones. A fucking touch from Laura and you’re losing every determination to stop her.

“Tell me, Carmilla. What do you want?”

Laura husks rubbing her lips from the lobe of your ear till your chin stopping just below your mouth. You can feel her warm breath over your lips.

“You”

“Good”

She whispers before crash her lips with yours and it’s amazing. You have kissed Laura before when you two hanged out on your free days and holidays. But since last summer you couldn’t do it. Six months is a bit much without the intoxicating taste of Laura Hollis.

She’s undoes your tie and to starts unbuttoning your shirt. You put your hands on her hips to pull her closer to you and she moans in your mouth. You already know Laura is very vocal when the things are getting heated. Her dad almost walked in the two of you when you were making out in the living room in one of the free weekends you got back home. You peek over her shoulder to the door.

“Wait, wait, Laura. We can’t do this”

“Carmilla, please I thought we have overcome that”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I can’t do it this right here. What if one teacher came back or if my mother walks in or if…”

“Shut it! I took care of that. This building is empty AND closed!”

“But what if…”

“Okay, stop! You’re killing the mood. I have everything cover. Do you trust me?”

She looks at you in your eyes and you know you do.

“Sure, cupcake”

“Uhm. Coming back to the pastry nicknames”

“Don’t act like if you don’t like it”

“I love it”

She says kissing you again. She takes her arms around your neck caressing gently your nape. You take her waist and turn around with her in your arms so she’s pressed to your desk. She starts gridding against you tight between her legs and you growl at the heat coming from there.

You kiss and bite her neck and she’s whimpering at your attack. You suck her pulse point and she jumps on your desk to hug you with her legs around your waist. She continues her way undoing your shirt. Your hands travel over her torso and her sides till you reach her tights. You appreciate she’s wearing a skirt so you can feel her skin your hand split under the fabric of the offensive clothing and reach her core over her ruined underwear.

Laura moans are intoxicated as the best drug you have ever taste. She finishes to open your shirt and kiss her way over your left breast while one of her hands gropes the other. You’re sure even with the fabric between her hand and tour skin she can feel how’s your body reacting to her touch.

One of your hands climb higher feeling her soft skin and the other tangles in her messy hair. You pull her up so you can kiss her again. You kiss her hard, she reacts biting your bottom lip and you tremble.

She´s still caressing your breast but her other hand soon slips to your abdomen and that tickles, you stop kissing her to laugh but she reaches forward to capture your lips, you forget what you were supposed to do so you comply.

You untangled your hand from her hair and took the back of her tights to pull her up and above the desk, she spread her legs so you can be between them. You part of her to see her, she looks flustered, her cheeks red from the heat and her hair messily falling over her naked shoulders. Since the first day you saw her you think she’s beautiful but looking at her now it makes you think this is your favourite picture of her.

You kiss her shoulder, sucking and biting smoothly. You’d thank her later for picking that top because it makes your work easier, you pull her sleeves to expose the rest of her chest. Laura is breathing heavier each minute you take to kiss every inch of her upper body. Her legs around your waist cross at your back to pull you near to her. Her hands wander at your back till your tongue slips under her lacy black bra and she dig her nails on your shoulder blades and leaves a trail, you know you’re going to have harsh marks of them tomorrow but you can care less. You’re already hers anyway.

_Now…_

After several hours traveling around every little part of Laura’s body, printing in your memory the satisfying sounds she makes when you touch her and becoming a real addicted to her sweet taste; your sweaty bodies are now resting from the high trying to catch your breaths.

Laura is straddling your lap whilst your sitting in your desk chair, her head is snuggling in your neck leaving tender kisses lazily. You bend and pull your shirt from the floor to cover her because now the room temperature is becoming normal she starts to shiver.

You’re absently playing one hand with her hair and the other around her back thinking in what shouldn’t had happened and how your mother is going to fire your when she knows what you just did when Laura lift her head to see your eyes with a big smile that you can’t avoid to reciprocate. All those thoughts are gone by the time she presses her lips on yours.

There’s a bip sound and she puts your shirt on and walk around your desk to get her bag. You can’t help thinking how good she looks in your cloth, her wonderful bottom peeking out from the hem of your shirt.

You take the opportunity to start putting your underwear from whenever the garments are disperse all around your office.

Laura smiles brighter and place her phone in front of you, you don’t know what she’s implying. The blonde rolls her eyes at your confusion.

“You’re not my teacher anymore”

She smirks. You see the time at the screen and a big ‘12:01 AM’ shows on it. The semester is officially over.

“Great, couldn’t you wait a few hours so we wouldn’t have to break the rules?”

You’re putting your pants on only wearing your bra because Laura is still naked with your shirt on. She walks predatory towards you.   
“Oh! But what would be the fun in that? Now I can say I fucked my teacher”

You roll your eyes but you take her hips under your shirt to pull her into you.

“Is this what it was all about?”

“Uhm. You know it wasn’t but it sounds hot”

You hum against her lips, you’re really dependent of her silky lips.

When Laura finishes to dress she’s about to leave when something hits your brain.

“Hey, cupcake. What did Ell tell you when she was leaving?”

“Oh! She told me she wanted to attend to our wedding”

What?

“See, everybody knows I’m going to marry you one day, Carmilla”

She gives you a peek before leaving your office with a big smile on her face and says something about to ‘call her tomorrow’.

You’re standing in the middle of the room watching her go with only one thing in your mind.

Yeah, one day you’re going to marry Laura Hollis.


	16. Hollstein: Waking with amnesia, childhood best friends & faking relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me forever :/ Enjoy!
> 
> I don't know a shit about brain injuries and all that stuff so bear this with me! Hahaha

 

Carmilla can’t remember the precise words Dave told her, the only words she can’t forget is ‘Laura’ ‘bike accident’ ‘Styria General Hospital’. Now she’s driving across the town to get there as soon as she can.

**_She is so scared. Deal with other kids was never her thing, that’s why she doesn’t have any other friends besides Wilson, if she can call him her friend. He’s so goofy and always makes Carmilla laugh against her will._ **

**_Now she’s here doing what her parents asked to. This is stupid she thinks, she never likes sports like her father and brother but they make a big deal about her joining to this team and perhaps this can make them back off and stop all the lectures about making new friends and doing things like the ‘normal kids’._ **

**_“You must be Carmilla”_ **

**_Says a tall redhead woman with sport cloths and a whistle over her chest._ **

**_“Welcome to the Silas Panthers. I’m coach Lawrence and you will have so much fun with us. You can put your bag on that bench and I will introduce you to the rest of the team”_ **

**_The woman seems nice though. Carmilla is use to cold adults, her family is not that affectionately; except for her dad, but the coach is being nice to her and she thinks maybe she can give her a chance. She does what she says and then she blows the whistle to call over the kids already kicking the ball._ **

**_“Listen Panthers! We have a new member into our family. This is Carmilla Karnstein, I want all of you make her feel welcome, she doesn’t have experience but you know what’s our motto”_ **

**_“You can do it if you believe it!”_ **

**_Scream the bunch of dimwits at the same time. Carmilla stops herself of rolling her eyes._ **

**_“Now, Carmilla. Every time we had a new member we give them a special welcome. Every panther says their name and their position and then say something nice to our new panther”_ **

**_Oh, this is not happening Carmilla thinks. How can they say something nice to her if they don’t even know her!_ **

**_“Let’s start with Dannielle over here. She’s the captain”_ **

**_You see a little mini coach next to her. She must be her daughter because she’s like a faithful replica of her._ **

**_“I’m Dannielle Lawrence” Oh! There it is. “I’m a striker and the captain of the team and you look strong enough and I think together we can be unstoppable”_ **

**_The ginger tree seems nice but Carmilla is not use to trust in people with big smiles. She knows they could be a little shady. Or that’s how her parents are anyway._ **

**_“I’m Susan but I hate my name, everyone here calls me LaFontaine that’s my sure name and I go for they and them. I’m midfielder and I think you look tough and you can help us to scared the other teams”_ **

**_They seem trustful, Carmilla can say that because they didn’t fear to says what's on their mind. Carmilla likes them._ **

**_“I’m Lola Perry, I’m a midfielder too and I like your shoes” Everyone turns to face Perry. “They’re clean and that’s nice” Lola shrugs._ **

**_Of course Carmilla’s shoes are clean, this is her first day and the raven haired girl makes a mental note to annoy her when they play in the rain._ **

**_There’s other two girls their names are Sarah Jane and Betty, they’re defenders they said the brunette says something about the bracelet on your wrist and the other says you have very nice eyebrows. Useless information._ **

**_Then Carmilla can see a very tiny honey blonde girl. This is the first time she notices her. She’s wearing another kind of uniform and have gloves in her hands._ **

**_“Hi! I’m Laura Hollis, everyone here calls me Laura, or Laur or Lau or L”_ **

**_“Or frosh!” Says LaFontaine with a smile. This Laura girl glares at them._ **

**_“I’m not a frosh anymore! Carmilla is the new one here. Why can she be the frosh?”_ **

**_“Uhm. Because I said it before, she looks scary. I’m not going to risk my life calling her that”_ **

**_“Whatever! I’m the goalkeeper and … and… I think you’re very pretty”_ **

**_Laura’s cheeks turn bright red instantly and everybody else laugh at her choice. Carmilla too. For the first time in her life she can’t help the sound that escapes from her mouth._ **

**_The coach Lawrence smiles._ **

**_That’s the day Carmilla Karnstein met Laura Hollis._**

When Carmilla arrives to the hospital lobby the only thing she can focus is find Dave, Laura’s father.

“Carmilla!”

She runs where Dave is and hugs him. This is one thing she learned from the Hollis family. He hugs her back, his eyes and nose are red.

“How is she? What happened? Where is she? Can we see her?”

“Calm down, Carmilla. She’s out of risk, thank god. She just out from surgery. She’s fine. We can see her as soon as she’s in her room”

“What happened?”

“A very drunk guy ran over her. She was on her way home and he hit her with her car, miraculously he just hit her back tire so she lost her balance but they said she hit her head, thank god she was wearing the helmet I give her for her birthday. She broke her leg too, that’s why she was on surgery but they have to do some tests as soon as she regains consciousness”

“The guy. They got him?”

“Yeah, he was arrested, he was so waisted we couldn’t run off”

“Great! I have to make a call but I’m just going to be outside, call me when she’s here”

Dave nods at her and Carmilla makes her way out the hospital. She calls her brother.

“What’s up, Kitty?”

“Hey, ass hat. I need a favor”

“Anything for my little sister”

“There’s a guy at the police station. He was or is drunk, I don’t know his name but he hit Laura with his car. She’s at the hospital now, we’re waiting for her to awake”

“Don’t say more. I’m on my way, you can be sure he’s going receive what he deserves”

**_“We won, Carm! We are the champions! We are the champions! No times for losers! ‘Cos we are the champions of the wooooooorld”_ **

**_“Seriously, cupcake?”_ **

**_“Stop the grumpiness! We won! And we’re having a party!”_ **

**_“Yeah, about that. I don’t think I can go there. My parents are out of town and Mattie is on her finals”_ **

**_“But what about Will?”_ **

**_“He has his own business, buttercup. It’s fine we can celebrate next weekend or something”_ **

**_Laura gives Carmilla a sad smile._ **

**_“Carmilla! Let’s go! I need to take you home before heading to the movie”_ **

**_Carmilla hugs Laura and says goodbye. As soon she goes to the bench to get her backpack she sees the little girl talking with her big brother. Shit! Carmilla thinks._ **

**_“Why can she go then?”_ **

**_“I’m not her nanny, spaz. I have better things to do”_ **

**_“You don’t have to be there all the time! She can go with us and then my father and I can give her a ride to your home”_ **

**_“Our parents said she can’t go, midget”_ **

**_“Your parents are not here and they’re going to back tomorrow night, they will never know! Please, please, Will. I swear she’s going to be there before ten and Mattie wouldn’t know”_ **

**_Carmilla knows her brother. He’s a nice guy but he’s so scared of his parents that he never brakes a single rule. Not even for himself. He’s the favorite Karnstein kid because of that. There’s no way he’s going to accept this._ **

**_“I can… I have twenty euros my parents give me for my birthday! I can give them to you. But please, please let Carm go with us!”_ **

**_Will laugh at the proposition. The Karnstein are wealthy; twenty euros is nothing for him but he can see the desperation on the blonde face._ **

**_“Ok, fine! But just so you know, if she’s not there before ten and our parents find out, she won’t play ever again”_ **

**_“Yaaaay! Yes, yes, yes! Before ten I promise! I have to tell my father!”_ **

**_The blonde girl walks away and Will glares at Carmilla._ **

**_“I’m going to be there. I swear, Will. You won’t have problems with our parents for this”_ **

**_“Oh! I know you will be there. I trust the spaz”_ **

**_“Hey! I’m your sister!”_ **

**_Will laughs but hugs Carmilla in the heat of the moment. That’s the first hug Carmilla can remember receiving from her brother._ **

**_“Hey, kitty. Keep this one, she’s worth it”_ **

**_“Yeah, she is”_ **

**_Will always teased Laura after that because he never got paid for that._ **

Carmilla smile at the memory and she knows Will would do anything for Laura too. Sometimes is good to have a police officer as a brother.

After a few hours Laura is out of the operation room and the doctors can evaluate her condition. Dave and Carmilla are waiting for their report, still awake for any information they can give them, it doesn’t matter how many times Dave tell Carmilla she can go home to rest. Home. Carmilla and Laura share an apartment since they graduated from Silas University. Their friendship is so strong they arranged to live together. But for Carmilla, tonight home can be home if Laura isn’t there.

Dr. Callis come to the waiting room to give them the news. Laura is fine and her leg would heal in a few weeks. They can breathe property after that.

“Although, I have to give you some bad news. When Laura hit her head the helmet helped to contain a bigger injury but the crash caused her to lose some memories, she can remember some parts of her life but not completely. We’re still working in know if this could be a permanent damage or something would be fixed in a few days or weeks or even months but for now we can assure you nothing about”

“Are you saying she lose her memory? She doesn’t know who she is?”

“She knows. She remembers her name and we compared her clinical history with some random facts she should know about herself and some of them she does, but for example, she couldn’t remember what she does for living or even she’s allergic to strawberries”

“What we should do, Dr. Callis? I’ll do anything for my little girl”

“For now, all you can do Mr. Hollis is be here for her. She needs to rest. If there’s something she can’t remember at the time you can only deal with it and help her to recollect her memories. Don’t be pushy with her, because she can feel frustrated and shut her brain off. Only time would give us the answer”

“When can we see her, Dr. Callis?”

“She’s now in her room but she’s still under some very strong painkillers. She should be awake in a few hours. If you wish, you can wait in her room with her or go home and come back tomorrow morning. We will be taking care of her, you have nothing to worry about”

“I’ll stay”

“Me too”

Dr. Callis smile at the two of them, but mostly to the raven haired girl witnessing her eagerness to respond.

There’s no doubt Laura’s Dave’s daughter, he’s so stubborn about letting Carmilla take the big sofa but if there’s something she have learn about the Hollis all these years is how to deal with them.

Carmilla convince Dave to take the more comfortable couch whilst she just takes the stiff chair next to Laura’s bed. She knows she can’t sleep well if one Hollis is suffering with shitty furniture and deep inside her can’t deny she choose that rough chair because is closer to Laura. If she stretches her arm enough she can sleep holding her hand.

_“ **Have you ever think how would your life be if he wouldn’t … you know?”**_

**_Laura and Carmilla are laying over a thin sheet at the middle of their living room in their new apartment. There are boxes and a mess all around the two girls. This is the first night of them living together._ **

**_“Always. You?”_ **

**_“Always. I think she would have love you”_ **

**_“You know he loved you. He was so happy you were my friend. The last time I saw him he told me to…”_ **

**_Carmilla can’t say that to her. She wishes have the bravery to do what her father told her to do but Carmilla can’t risk Laura’s friendship. Not now that they are living together. She can’t lose her. She had learned how to live with all these feelings for her hidden. She can live forever like that._ **

**_“He told you what?”_ **

**_“That I should never leave you. Uhm. I mean, he loved your cookies, he knew I would never find another friend who feed me with that amount of sugar”_ **

**_“Hahaha. He did. He was always asking me to take him some of my cookies every time we visited your parents”_ **

**_“And I’ve loved her, you know? I know I would. After all, she was your mother”_ **

**_“I know”_ **

**_After a few minutes of silence Laura takes Carmilla’s hand in hers and faces her._ **

**_“Can you hold my hand tonight?”_ **

**_“Always, cupcake”_ **

Carmilla awakes with Laura’s hand in hers, this time is different, there’s no strength in the honey blonde but she can’t avoid to run her thumb over the tiny journalist’s soft skin until Dave awakes and she lets her hand go. Even if Carmilla knows he wouldn’t mind and would find the act innocent and friendly.

He offers to go to the cafeteria for coffee but Carmilla feels the need to stir her limbs after a very uncomfortable night. Not that she would complain about it though. She would do anything for Laura even have a bad night taking care of her. So Carmilla propose to be the one going for the coffee.

When the raven haired girl is at the cafeteria paying for the two cups of black coffee, her phone goes off with a message from Dave.

‘She’s awake’

Carmilla forgets the cups because she runs as fast as she can to get to Laura’s room.

Laura is lazily grinning at her dad; she looks tired but somehow happy to be awake. Carmilla smiles too, some tears escapes from her eyes, because she’s awake and she is smiling again. That’s her Laura, always confronting every hazard in her life with a bright smile.

 The honey blond girl turns her face to see her and her grin gets bigger. Carmilla’s too.

“Hey”

The raven haired girl says to Laura cleaning the tears rolling over her cheeks.

“Oh! Carmilla. Come in! She’s awake! I was pacing in the room and suddenly I hear a weak voice groaning and she was awake!”

Rambling. That’s an inherited token from Dave Hollis too.

Carmilla walks next to Laura’s bed and she extend her hand that she quickly takes.

“Laura, do you remember her?”

Dave is carefully talking with her like if she were five years old. Carmilla knows why and she can’t help the sting in her heart thinking what if Laura can’t remember her.

“She is Carmilla, she is…”

“My wife”

You gasp at her intrusion over Dave’s words.

“Oh, honey. I don’t think…”

“I am”

Dave has this shocked look when he faces Carmilla in disbelieve. She just gives him an apologizing nod trying to make him trust her. The raven haired girl is as surprised as him but she remembers Dr. Callis words about not upsetting Laura concerning her memory. She can see Dave’s disturbing frowns but she knows he has faith in her good intentions.

“She is, baby”

The next few days Dave and Carmilla takes turns to take care of Laura until she’s release from hospital. The raven haired girl persuades Dave to let her take Laura with her since he’s off his work for too many days and she can just work from home without leaving her alone.

“Home, sweet, home”

Laura smile at the cheesy welcoming words.

Carmilla helps her to sit on the couch and sees her taking every detail around her like if she is asking to the objects for answers to all her questions on her mind.

Carmilla makes her way to the kitchen to start cooking dinner and leaves Laura watching Harry Potter in Netflix because she can’t remember exactly who Carmilla is but of course she remembers she loves those stupid movies.

After the two of them eats Carmilla takes Laura to her room. She helps her to get in in her pajamas. She can see her cheeks getting pink when she’s wearing only her underwear. Not that Carmilla’s feeling less flustered. Of course, she had seeing Laura in her underwear over the years, when she’s so drunk she needs to make her get in her bed or when they were younger and she asked for help to choose an outfit to go to a date, that was the most difficult times to do it, because she helped her to look good for another person. But now the scene is totally different and she can feel this strange and awkward air between they.

When she’s finally laying in her bed Carmilla kisses her forehead and wish her goodnight.

“Carm?”

“Yeah, creampuff?”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my room”

“Why we have separate rooms if we’re married?”

Oh, shit.

“Well, you see, uh, we agree to have two rooms for when we fight or didn’t want to disturb the other”

“I see”

Carmilla wishes her goodnight again but she can still see confusion over her face.

“Do you need something else, cutie?”

“No”

“Laura… I know you since we’re kids”

“Do we?”

“Uhm. Yeah”

Laura looks uneasy and frowns trying to recollect her memories about the girl standing at the door.

Carmilla feels her heart breaking at the sight and gets close to the bed with vacillating steps before sitting on the edge. Making an effort to not being too close to Laura because she doesn’t know how the honey blonde can feel about it.

“You don’t remember about our childhood?”

Laura shakes her head and Carmilla can see her eyes watering at the question. The raven haired girl gets up and Laura panic at the act, but Carmilla smiles and squeezes her hand making her know she’s going to return to her.

Carmilla walks to their living room and takes an album before come back to Laura’s room and taking her seat closer to the blonde.

“We met when I joined your soccer team. The Silas panthers. You were the goalkeeper and I was the new girl in team. We met all our friends there. LaFontaine, Perry, Danny, Kirsch, Betty and SJ”

She says showing her an old picture and pointing the kids in it. The one when they won the championship.

“I remember them. All of them. She’s the coach Lawrence”

“Yes. She’s Danny’s mom”

“I remember that too”

“Good”

Laura travels between the pages taking in every detail. She stops in a sheet, Carmilla knows why.

“This is the first time we…”

“Our first trip together to my grandparents’ house. My mother’s parents. I was so nervous because since her… death, I’d never seeing them again. You offer to go with me so I wouldn’t be worried”

Carmilla can feel relieve, she was secretly anxious about if Laura could remember her mom were dead. She didn’t want to be the person evoking the most painful memory of Laura.

“We kissed that night”

Oh.

Carmilla did not remember that fact. Actually she had buried it at the back of her mind to never think again about the way Laura inexperienced and silky sweet lips felt over hers. Their first (and only) kiss.

“We did”

“I was so nervous. I’d never kiss a girl. In fact, I’d never kiss anyone. You were my first. I’m glad you’re my only”

Carmilla can feel her eyes become full with tears. This shouldn’t be like this. She can keep lying to her Laura. She has to tell her the truth. But Carmilla’s brain can’t figure out which one. The one she’s lying about being her wife or the one she’s utterly in love with her since that day.

“Baby, are you ok?”

Laura asks in a whisper and Carmilla’s heart breaks some more with the sweet name.

“Sure, cupcake. Why don’t we stop here with the memories for tonight? We can see some other pics tomorrow. You need to rest”

Laura nods and smiles at ‘her wife’.

When Carmilla is about to leave Laura calls her attention with a pout on her face.

“What’s wrong, Laur?”

“Can I have a goodnight kiss?”

Carmilla’s mind is telling her she can’t do that. She shouldn’t do that. Laura’s not her wife, she’s not even her girlfriend, she’s just her best friend. It doesn’t matter how much she’s craving for taste again those sugary lips. But once again her determination is nothing in front of the blonde.

The raven haired girl crosses the room and bends to be just a few centimetres away from Laura’s face. She can feel Laura’s breath and she can see her adoration gaze. Is the blonde, the one leaning to capture her lips. Carmilla closes her eyes and her brain can only focus in how right it feels the way her mouth welcomes Laura’s. The raven haired girl asks for permission when her tongue touches Laura’s bottom lip and the blonde complies biting her top. They enjoy the way her tongues fight for dominance until they can’t breathe properly. Carmilla rest her forehead over Laura’s gasping. An ‘I love you’ leaves her lips.

“Carm”

Carmilla don’t want to open her eyes, she knows if she does, she will kiss Laura over and over again. She would never let her go but she knows there’s a possibility she can lose Laura. So she just hums over Laura’s calling.

“I remember everything”

Carmilla open wide her eyes forced by Laura’s words.

“What?”

“Me, you… we, we are not…”

Carmilla can feel the tears in her eyes. She shakes her head confirming Laura’s statement.

Of course, she shouldn’t have done that. It was stupid of her. Let her for a minute fantasying about Laura being hers.

“Laura, I’m so sorry”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Dr. Callis told us how difficult would be handling the truth and I thought it would be easy this way until you could remember who I truly was. I’m so sorry, Laura. I should have never lied to you. I should have told you the truth that instant”

“It is a lie?”

“I didn’t want to upset you. You look so happy for remember me, or what you thought we were, I couldn’t tell you the truth at the time. I couldn’t. I know it sounds stupid but please, please, forgive me”

“No”

Carmilla can’t breathe at the rejection. She leans away from Laura and tries to get up but Laura doesn’t allow her.

“That was not what I wanted to know”

Laura bites her bottom lip.

“When we kissed, you said you love me. It was that a lie, too?”

Carmilla’s heart beats like a wrecking train now. Her brain, her heart, her whole being splits in two. She can deny her feelings for her best friend and just have her back in her life like if nothing had happened. But she can tell Laura what she had felt for her for so many years. What should Carmilla do?

“I…”

**_“Don’t cry, Millie”_ **

**_“Dad”_ **

**_“This is not a goodbye. I’ll be with you although you can’t see me there”_ **

**_“I don’t want you to go”_ **

**_“I don’t want either, my little kitten”_ **

**_“What should I do without you, dad?”_ **

**_“Grow up like the woman I raise. The strong, determined and loving woman I know you will be. The girl you are now. You just need a little help to believe it”_ **

**_“I don’t know how, dad”_ **

**_“I know exactly who would help you in my absence with that. Tell her, Carmilla. I know how you feel about her since you two were kids. She’s the one. Don’t ever let her go just because you’re afraid”_ **

**_“Dad, I don’t know what are you…”_ **

**_“Tell Laura you love her”_ **

“I do. I have ever love you since I can remember”

Laura’s shocked face is not what Carmilla have been waiting. Not that she has been thinking in her reaction though. But not this for sure.

“I’m sorry, Laura. I completely understand if you want me to move out as soon as possible”

“I do”

Shit.

“Okay. I can call Mattie so I can sleep at hers tonight and the tomorrow I can come back for some stuff and then…”

“Shit! Carmilla shut up! That wasn’t what I meant!”

Carmilla had heard Laura swear only when she’s so stressful to deal with the situation.

“I’m trying to comprehend what you just told me. Because you are my best friend since forever and I thought you never felt this way about me and then I have a very serious accident and now you’re here telling me you love me and I can believe it”

“Cupcake you’re rambling”

“Right! Right! What I’m trying to say is that I do too. I love you”

Carmilla eyes opens wide if they can. But she can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“You love me too?”

“Since that stupid first kiss at my grandparents’ house”

“But how?... Why didn’t you…?”

“Oh! Shut up! You didn’t either”

Both women glare the other in amazement but then they explode in laughs. They had been so annoyingly oblivious in love for so many years. Loving one to the other in silence since forever that is just ridiculous.  

“Come here”

Says Laura opening her arms after they can calm down themselves. Carmilla climbs the bed properly being careful to not hurt Laura’s healing leg. Suiting herself in Laura’s arms, her head resting over her chest. Laura immediately covers Carmillas body with her arms, caressing her hair.

“So? This means we can be girlfriends?”

“Well, I don’t know. I think we can be if you ask properly”

“You’re so annoying sometimes”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway”

“I do, cupcake. I do”

Carmilla don’t ask ‘properly’ till next day when she cooks breakfast for Laura and she even buys some sunflowers, Laura’s favourites, to give them to her girlfriend.

 

 

 


	17. Hollstein: Laura having a secret admire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

 

There's nothing you can love to do on a rainy evening more than reading in your peaceful bedroom. Well, yes, actually there is. Reading with Laura Hollis next to you is even better. After the whole Mother-Mattie-Minions debacle you two can enjoy being together at last.

You can't ask for something more. She's right there, close to you. Sometimes reading too, sometimes writing, other times just taking a nap curling next to you.

 

After some minutes Laura laugh breaks the silence in the room. You lift your head up of the book to see her. She's typing on her phone. You glare at her and she smiles before giving you a kiss on your cheek. You’re so easy. You smile back at her and start reading again.

 

The peace and calm is broken again when Laura burst into laughs. She's still with her phone in her hand and she's mouthing words while she's typing. You know she does that kind of things all the time when she can feel you're about to school her. She don't even have to see you to know you're not happy with the outburst. So, stays quietly and ignores your stare.

 

You have read two or three pages more in the last fifteen minutes that's a very bad record for you. The thing is you can't focus in what you're reading because Laura's laugh cuts the silence every two minutes. Even if she tries to not to.

 

"Laura..."

 

"I'm so sorry, Carm. I really am"

 

She says getting up of her spot next to you on your bed trying to make her way to the door. But thanks to the heavens for your vampire reflex you take her wrist to pull her to you. She falls on her butt, very cute butt, crossing your lap.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey, you”

 

"Where are you going?"

 

You say hidding your head in the crotch of her neck to inhale her essence. She smells always like smiles and rainbows and happiness and sunshines. And everything cliché that makes the world have a worthy meaning. She's the happiness itself. And she's yours. All yours.

 

"I'm going to the living room, baby. I know you can't read here with me"

 

"No"

 

You whine and snuggle a little bit more. Your hands around her waist hold her tighter and she squeals when your fingers brush over her sides.

 

“Carm!”

 

“What’s wrong, cupcake?”

 

You feign innocence sliding one hand under the hem of her shirt to brush your fingerprints over her sweet abs that tightened at the touch.

 

“Stop! You know how ticklish I am!”

 

“Oh, I don’t know if I remember well, maybe I should find how much you really are”

 

She tries to escape from you but her tiny body is nothing compare to your vampire strength, you tackle her over the mattress trapping her body with yours. You take her two hands with one of yours and the other one making her way teasing over her belly.

 

She moves and fights but there’s nothing she can do to release from you.

 

“You were about to leave me”

 

You pout and her face gets soft.

 

“No! I was just to leave so you could enjoy your reading”

 

“You were mean to me. You know I don’t like when you go”

 

“I was bothering you”

 

“You could never bother me, buttercup. You know that”

 

“I’m sorry, baby. Can you let my hands go so I can hug you?”

 

Now she’s the one pouting.

 

“Oh, no, cupcake. I think you have to be punished for trying to leave me”

 

“I was not! Wait! What kind of punish?”

 

Her fight stops for a minute and you swear you can see the way her pupils darkens.

 

“Mmmm, I can think a few you would enjoy but…”

 

You attack her with tickles and she squeals and kicks the air trying to stop you. Your touch change from teasing to be gentle over her abs and when your hand press over her hip bone she lets escape a moan from her lips. You use yours to nip her neck and as soon as your grip loses from her hands she tangles her fingers on your hair pulling you closer.

 

One hour later when the two of you are trying to recover your breaths and your naked bodies are tangle and shivering from the hard work you had, you had forgotten the reading.

 

Laura makes her way to cook the dinner and you love how sexy she looks wearing nothing but her panties and your checked shirt. You sigh at the view and you know she swings her hips on purpose when she leaves the room. You breath a ‘fuck’ pressing her yellow pillow over your head, even so, you know she can hear it because of the her giggles.

 

After a few minutes you put some short shorts and a loose shirt to follow her to the kitchen. She’s making some pbj’s sandwiches and you put your arms around her waist from behind her resting your chin over her shoulder, she jumps a little because she couldn’t hear you getting closer.

 

“You’re a very silent kitten”

 

“You love my kitten moves, though”

 

You says rubbing your cheek over hers.

 

“I can’t help it. You’re cute”

 

“I’m not cute, I’m a big wild cat, I’m the night and you should be afraid of me”

 

She laughs hard. Ass. And it’s even more annoying because you can’t help thinking she doesn’t fear you. She loves you. You love her. Although neither of you have said the L word. You know you should, but as shameful as could be be a frightened vampire, you can’t say something like that without the knowing, by words, of her feelings.

 

You two sits on the couch and Laura insists in watching Buffy, again. Even with your eyes rolling you’re so whipped she wins the discussion.

 

You’re cuddling with your beautiful girlfriend secretly enjoying watching Faith fighting when she reaches for her phone and starts to type again. You sigh but say nothing.

 

You try to get her attention sneaking your hand to unbutton your shirt one button at the time, but she seems to not notices your advances until you take between your fingers one of her hard nipples from the cold air.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Watching Buffy”

 

She moans when you gently pinch the bud. You open the shirt not taking away your eyes from the screen and slowly your lips makes its way to her other breast.

 

She throws her head back panting and forgets about the stupid communication device and you smile with her skin on your mouth. Mission accomplished.

 

After the order was restored in Silas she continued having her vlog and all the internet stuff you don’t even bother to know. You’re not Danny Lawrence, you know Laura is her own persona, she can do whatever she wants but every time she has two minutes free she’s furiously typing on her phone. And that’s getting annoying.

You should never have let the red twins convince Laura to get a new phone, one with all the social apps and all that stupid things. Even the camera becomes an issue. She takes pictures of everything around her. The graffiti walls she sees when you two go for a walk around the city, the food you try from different new places, the dogs she meets at the park, the dimwits squad pics when they hang around; you’re not completely sure but you suspect she even uploads some of the pictures she takes from you when you’re distracted or when she annoys you to ‘leave some memories for posterity’ until you give up and take some selfies with her.

 

But now you’re trying to read again and all she does is laugh and type on her phone.

 

“Tell the mad scientist and Curly Sue they should study for the finals instead of distracting you from the same”

 

“I’m not talking with them. They’re at the library and I got everything set for my tomorrow test”

 

Oh. Ok.

 

“So, tell the puppy and Clifford they need to put some effort on their vampire skills and stop bothering my girlfriend”

 

“I’m not talking with them either”

 

Uhm. You frown. You know Sherman is not the one talking with Laura, he’s still afraid of technology and all the cancer issues those ‘devices from hell’ have with them.

 

You can’t help being curious about it. But you can’t show it to your cupcake.

 

“Well, as my girlfriend is so busy with her phone to do something useful I’m going to look for a better place to read. Alone”

 

You close your book with a thud noise and take your leather jacket with you while you make your way out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Laura.

 

Maybe that shouldn’t come as harsh as it did. You’re now walking to nowhere, mad and you don’t even know why.

 

Sure, you’re not Laura’s bodyguard and you know she can make as much friends as she wants; but there’s this vile part of you that can’t avoid feeling angry thinking someone else is making her laugh. Making her happy. You want to be the only one doing that.

 

And you know is stupid, and selfish and human, not that you are, but that’s the worst part of it.

 

You’re a vampire, she’s going to get old and you’re going to look like an imbecilic teen for forever next to her. She’s so mature now, not only in her mind but in her looks. She’s still beautiful though.

 

When you get back to the apartment there’s only silent around, you can see a plate of blood sausage in the middle of the table and a handwritten note beside it.

‘Put it on the microwave if is cold when you arrive. I know is your favourite, please ate.

 

Xoxo

 

Laura’

 

You feel the guilt invading you. She loves you. She does. You look for her and you sigh when you see her asleep. Her barely parted lips and heavy breaths breaks your heart. You fucking love her. ‘Stupid’ is all you can think of yourself.

 

You eat and put your clothes off to get carefully in bed. As soon as your body touches the mattress she turns around to hug you. She places her head over your chest giving you a small kiss over your heart. You brush her hair from her face and give her a kiss on her forehead. Her grip around your body gets tighter and she smiles when she feels your lips on her skin.

 

There’s something in the air the next weeks, after your small runaway, you refuse to talk with Laura about it; and you know as much as she’s dying for knowing she respects now your space.

 

But even when you want to ignore the pain in your gut when she keeps typing and laughing with some stranger you can’t.

 

Your willpower is over when you see her blushing, freaking blushing after getting some messages.

 

When she goes to shower, not without kissing you hard; you take your new iphone. The one you secretly bought that morning.

 

You travel around her social counts; twitter, nothing; facebook, nothing, snapchat, nothing, until you get to her instagram.

 

You see the pictures in it. The walls, the food, the dimwits, the dogs, you; her selfies has a lots of likes. Like over 10,000s and you know she’s beautiful there’s nothing wrong having people recognizing it.

 

You’re about to close the stupid app when a comment in one particular selfie gets your attention.

 

‘Hollis_adiccted: You’re beautiful as always’

 

‘LauraH: OMG! Thank you! :)’

 

You go back to her others selfies.

 

‘Hollis_adiccted: Flawless. The way your hair falls over your shoulders and your smile is brighter than the sun. You made my day, beautiful’

 

‘Hollis_adiccted: You’re the reason I believe in god’

 

‘Hollis_adiccted: Absolutely gorgeous! Your dove eyes gives me life’

‘Hollis_adiccted: Call the 911! You’re breathtakingly beautiful! How can you even be real!’

 

‘Hollis_adiccted: I’m so gay for you. Look at those abs. You’re killing me!’

 

‘Hollis_adiccted: Oh. My. God! My heart! I’m so in love with you’

 

Your heart sinks when you see the L word written over there. You look for her answers but she just puts a smiling face or says thank you, nothing else. That warms you but that fucking four letter word makes you feel really bad; you know you shouldn’t. It’s stupid because that person doesn’t even know her.

 

Love is more that a physical attraction, more than just see how beautiful looks someone in a picture over the internet. A wonderful connection in a soul level, recognize their strengths, their virtues and accepting the things you don’t like. Be there in their battles, over their victories and their failures. Touching their essence with yours and let them break your walls. Giving them your heart without fears and restrains.

 

The most ridiculous thing about all this is that you feel all that for Laura Hollis. You know she’s the one. And even with that you can’t say it, but a stranger can.

 

The shower noise stops and you know Laura’s about to enter the room but you’re a mess and you don’t want her to be dealing with you. So you run from there. You can hear her calling you when you shut the door and starts to run.

 

You don’t know where you’re going but you have to breath and think properly before get back to her arms.

 

You’re at the old library roof trying to clearing your head when your new phone rings. You can see the message from Laura instagram.

 

She has post a new photo.

 

Is one of the two of you. You’re peaceful reading on the bed and she’s curling next to you. You don’t even remember when she took it.

 

‘This lovely nerd is my life. Home is not home without you <3\. #Imsuchasap #HollsteinAF #ILY’

 

Your heart drops when you see the last hashtag. You quickly go to her pictures with you and every single one has the same hashtag at the end of it.

 

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid!’ Is all you can think. You run back to your apartment. All you want is having your tiny human in your arms and tell her. You now know you can do it.

 

When you arrive she’s on the couch watching her nerdy favourite tv show and she faces you with a smile.

 

You hurry to hug her and kiss her pouring your heart with every move your lips make. She kisses you back and you carrying her to your bedroom stumbling with everything around. Laura explodes in giggles and laughings making the kiss sloppy. You can’t help doing the same.

 

You take your sweet time loving, adoring and worship her in your bed. You kiss inch by inch of her body and she responses to every of it.

When your two naked bodies tangles and she’s resting her head over your chest you know there’s something more than the high of your orgasm making your heart beating so fast.

 

“That was… WOW!”

 

You laugh at her lack of words. Not a very used thing in Laura Hollis.

 

“I know”

 

“To what I do owe the pleasure”

 

You take her chin with your thumb and your index finger to face you. Her sleepy eyes and her messy sex hair is your weakness, you think she can’t look more beautiful than that.

 

“I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you. You are mine, you shall be mine, you and I are one for ever”

 

You can see her eyes watering and she kisses you.

 

“I love you too, Carm”

 

Yes. You love her.

 

You know the next morning you’re going to take back your useless phone. You don’t need it.

 

You have Laura Hollis in your arms, and for now, that’s all you really need.

 

 

 


	18. Hollstein: Tiny black panther AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my gentle readers! 
> 
> So this short chapter is inspired in a gif/video I used on Tumblr while I was talking with another Creampuff and I got this idea. You'll see. 
> 
> Read notes at the end to see the gif ;) 
> 
> This is short but sooooo fluffy and that's all we need. Hollstein Fluff AF!
> 
>  
> 
> Send more plots!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie.

Laura swear she can count at least three times she witnessed Carmilla crying. Though the vampire insisted her kind couldn't do it.

 

It took a few years of experimentation with LaFontaine so they could do their best to get Laura pregnant with some eggs from Carmilla. They were so stubborn about taking advantage of the whole 'vampires have periods' thing and the raven-haired woman was excited about it but she would never accept it though that Laura just have to comply.

 

When Laura and Carmilla took the pregnancy test for the first time and it turned negative they were so sad. But surprisingly it was Carmilla who never loose the hope.

 

Several disappointments later they have a positive one they were looking for. 

 

They were at their bathroom, Laura sitting on the closed toilet and Carmilla next to her leaning over the edge of the bathtub. That was the first one. Carmilla hugged Laura and the blond heard a sob that the vampire will always deny. 

 

Nine months later Laura gave birth to the most beautiful raven-haired baby girl she have seen in her life. 

 

Carmilla was the whole time next to Laura. Since the blonde had the first contraction the vampire went all crazy about the baby bag, calling the hospital and family; and specially trying to soothe her wife’s pain. 

 

It took exactly 10 hours 23 minutes and 45 seconds of labor work but it was all worthed when the nurse handed Laura the baby and she saw those beautiful deep brown eyes. She swore her girl born with a raise eyebrow just like her mama.

 

Carmilla was there too. She was trembling when one of her hands, the one that wasn’t hugging Laura, were stroking the dark little hair over the baby’s head. That was the second one. 

 

The blonde journalist till these days vow she could see her wife eyes watering over the little cupcake in her arms. 

 

They named the baby ‘Skylar’ because they found it a lot of meaning in it. Although they fought for months over the name it just came to Carmilla’s mind.

 

The third time was a surprise even for Laura. 

 

It was when Skylar turned 3 years old. They were resting after the party when a loud growl came from the nursery where they had left sleeping their baby girl. 

 

When they got to the room Laura could only gasp when she saw a little black furry feline meowing and biting Sky’s blanket. Carmilla opened wide her eyes, she couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. 

 

The blond motherly called the tiny panther for her girl’s name and the cat stopped from shaking its head to rip the sheet. Laura just give her a small smile and the panther roared with a high pitched sound in response. 

 

The raven-haired woman let her know to her wife she had to call LaFontaine as soon as possible before turned into her panther form and took her little girl with her mouth. She started to lick her clean as her own motherly gesture. 

 

LaF was so adamant about Sky shapeshift like if they were just waiting that happened sooner or later. 

 

It turns out they could alter Carmilla’s vampire’s genes to give their child a normal kinda human life but they found fascinated if their little niece could have a form to be more exceptional in her life. Because, apparently, being a vampire’s daughter wasn’t that cool. 

 

Either way, Laura didn’t know how was she feeling about the fact her little girls could change her shape like her mama did. 

 

When Carmilla could calm her baby girl down and make her sleep she turned back to her human form and Laura and her talked about it. 

 

Laura was crying but Carmilla hugged her to calm her down and she did. For the blonde being in her wife’s arms meant always feeling at home. 

 

The vampire tried to see the good side, she would teach her little girl all about the shapeshifting and her inner panther. 

 

The blonde still was renuent to see it as an advantage to her baby’s life but her wife was so excited to have something more that just her looks to share with her daughter and that made Laura to understand it. 

 

When they returned to the nursery they stopped by the door at the sight of their little girl that had gotten turned back to her human form in her sleep, just like if nothing had happen. 

 

Her baby snores melted her mothers’ hearts. 

 

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist resting her chin over her shoulder and giving her small kisses on her jaw line and when the blonde turned to kiss her properly she could see her wife cleaning the corner of her eye. 

 

The next months Carmilla could teach her little girl how to change at her own will and the abrupt changes were being decreasing considerably. 

 

The vampire was so proud of her little furry joy whilst Laura was slowly getting more and more fond about the shapeshifting thing. She was delighted every time her wife and her daughter ran all around their garden playing together to chase after each other. 

 

The blonde loved hearing the not so intimidating little ‘meows’ her daughter released when she was trying to imitate the big panther in front of her. 

 

What drove Laura crazy was because Skylar was such a mama’s girl she had inherit her mother’s messy habits, so when the little girl turned into her inner wild cat the house were a complete disaster. Mostly because the little panther was getting use to her sharpy fangs, biting everything she found in her path. 

 

Like today, Laura had just arrive from work when she heard a shrilly roar coming from the kitchen. 

 

When she gets there, she can see her tiny black panther chewing vehemently one of her favourite heeled shoes; the third just in that week. She wanted to scream and scold her daughter but of course she couldn’t blame her little girl for let her instincts go. 

 

“Oh, hey! You’re home early”

 

Says Carmilla walking from Laura’s back with a book in hand. 

 

“Yes! And I just got surprised with this!”

 

Laura pointed to the panther glaring at Carmilla. 

 

“Oooh! Uhm. Yeah. I just… I got distracted”

 

“Carm. You can’t let her do that”

 

“I honestly don’t see the problem”

 

“That’s because the only shoes she bites are mines! I don’t know how you manage to make her stay away from yours, is not like if you were at the jungle marking everything is yours peeing around!”

 

Carmilla snorts at that. 

 

“Oh, my god! You did?! You’re sooo sleeping on the couch tonight!”

 

“I did not!. I was just messing with you. I thought it was clear I love that bunched up little face you make when you’re angry, buttercup”

 

Laura pouts and her wife rolls her eyes before moving her arms around her cupcake’s waist and give her a big wet kiss. 

 

The one that makes her small feline growls in disapproval. Of course, Skylar being a ‘mini Carmilla’, she loves her mommy and she goes all wild when her mama shows affection to the blonde. Or more affection than she likes. 

 

“Alright, ‘Salem’ I understood already, don’t be annoying.”

 

“Stop calling her that!” 

 

“She loves it! Look!”

 

The little wild cat is now licking her claws and scratching her whiskers. Laura wanted to laugh but instead she stares at the raven-haired woman chuckling in front of her. 

 

“I meant calling her ‘annoying’ not Salem. Salem was cool”

 

“Of course you did. Anyway, I was about to start dinner but how about you order us pizza and I take miss ‘Chococat' here to sleep. She ate enough shoes for dinner”

 

“Carm!”

 

“I fed her before you got home. Geez!”

 

Says Carmilla before turn into her panther to take her fuzzy love in her mouth despite the tiny wild cat's fight. 

 

Laura can’t help her giggles as she take her phone to make the call. 

 

After order the pizza the blonde walks to the kitchen to pick up her ripped broken shoe letting go a big huff. She throws the shoe into the garbage and having nothing else to do she walks to her daughter’s room. When she gets there she can see her baby panther snuggling up on her mother’s warm belly and Carmilla lazily licking her. 

 

All the irritation goes away immediately at the sight. 

 

Laura takes her shoes off putting them above Skylar’s little desk to avoid her girl could get them and walks towards the bed laying behind her wife and their little treasure. 

 

Carmilla meows at the action. 

 

“Oh, shut up! You love cuddling with us”

 

Says the blonde before scratching behind her lovely panthers’ ears that immediately purrs in duet. 

 

“I love both of you, my big wild cats”

 

Laura whispers resting her chin over Carmilla’s panther’s body seeing her tiny black panther falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the gif/video:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tiny black panther](http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/post/151083622857/sizvideos-black-panther-stalks-kills-and-takes)
> 
>  
> 
> And I just wanted to add, I don't have kids but if I would I totally be like Carmilla. I mean, not the crying part, but the teasing one. 
> 
> Also... Act II tomorrow and I'm soooo excited about it :D!


	19. Hollstein: Meeting at a masquerade ball AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Look who's back! 
> 
> Yeah. I'm avoiding writing my fics in spanish. I will soon tho.
> 
> In the meantime here's another Shortfic ;)
> 
> PS. Don't forget the end notes! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> You're welcome!

 

"And then I said to him, 'If you ever match Beluga with Rosé again, we are done, darling'"

The group of five laughs at the end of the men’s story. Well, at least four of them does. Carmilla Karnstein by her hand is stopping herself from rolling her eyes to the snob commentaries around her. She hates this kind of things. If it wouldn't part of her job she’d never had been there.  But being the heiress of Lilita Morgan and the head CEO of the Morgan Industries had its perks with it.

Her sister Mattie, on the other hand, loves those parties where everyone's biggest goal is talk about their expensive trips to only God knows what countries in one of those  self-knowledge trips , their millionaires business deals and the ludicrous amounts of money wasted on stupid things like luxury mansions or cars or privates islands. All of that with their families’ money, of course. 

The raven-haired woman is distracted from the talk for a heavenly sight across the room. A vision in white with the most lovely warm smile on her face. The one that makes Carmilla smile in real for once in the night.

The long honey blonde hair falling over her naked shoulders like silk makes Carmilla gulp hard. The woman is wearing a feathery white mask hiding the up side of her face, but Carmilla could still think she was the most beautiful woman she had ever met.

The tiny woman is sipping the last drops of her champagne flute whilst one of her hands is touching her red haired companion's forearm in a friendly way. Maybe 'too friendly' for Carmilla's taste.

The tall woman says something in the blonde's ear and Carmilla can see her ducking her face in embarasment.

She gets caught by the scene making her not hearing the voices calling for her name, until she feels her sister’s elbow nudging her ribs. 

“Millie, dear. Mr. Vordenberg here was asking you for the Lustig contracts”

“Uh… Yeah. We’ll sign tomorrow. They fought really hard for the lands, but of course they couldn’t refuse our proposition.”

“Well, maybe it has something to do with you having the best lawyer in the country on your team”  Says the old man wearing a golden half mask, that Carmilla could swear is made of real gold, he points to Mattie with his flute glass. 

The same fake laughs are heard after Mastka whisper ed an ‘Oh, Vordie’ full of a false humility. Carmilla knows her sister is very proud of the prize she won a few months ago.  

The CEO returns her stare from behind of her own black cat form mask to where the blonde was, only to find the redhead talking with a same height childish man wearing a purple mask, that imitates more to a superhero one than a venetian one.

“I honestly don’t know how you managed to convince them, they didn’t want to sell them to me.” Mr. Vordenberg states with a bitter and curious voice.

Carmilla starts to look for the blonde and she can see her walking out to one of the building’s balconies.

“Well, I think Matska could give you a better statement about it” The raven-haired woman states before excusing herself from the group and walking away from them. 

Not without earning a hard glance from her sister that followed her path of view to let out a chuckled shaking her head knowing where her sister is leading.

Carmilla stops in front of one of the party’s waiters to take two full new champagne flutes from his tray before continuing her way. 

When she gets to the balcony the blonde woman is leaning over the banister hugging herself from the cold autumn breeze and looking to the sky.

“I thought I was the only one getting bored inside there.” Carmilla says making the blond jump a little before turning around to face her. 

“I’m not used to this kind of parties” The blonde replies.

“I‘ve been dragged to this kind of things since I was born and I’m still not fond of them” 

The raven haired-woman offers one of the champagne flutes sipping her own and the blonde takes it.

“Thanks. I don’t know if I should keep drinking. I’m a very hard light weight case.”

“I’m not and I’m willing to take you home at the end of the night. I mean, if you’re not here with someone else”

The blonde blushes and Carmilla smirks to that. 

“That’s very forward of you when I don’t even know your name. And no, I’m not here alone but my wife has to take care of all of her business shenanigans.”

“Oh, that’s… I’m Carmilla, Carmilla Karnstein” The raven-haired woman declares extending her free hand.

“My name is Laura, Laura Hollis”

The blonde shakes her hand taking it away very slowly making Carmilla feel a tingle on hers. 

“I don’t know any Hollis here. So, I could only guess you’re using your single name?”

“Well, yeah. I’m married but I’m an independent woman. I’m my wife’s wife but I’m not her ownership.”

“I hope she is aware of that, because she doesn’t sound like a very smart woman.”

“Excuse me?! How can you say that? You don’t even know her.”

“No, I don’t. But letting you alone this night doesn’t seem very smart of her to me. If I were your wife, I would never leave this beautiful breathtaking ly woman by herself on a ball like this.” The CEO huskily said walking next to the blushing blonde. 

“Uhm. Thank you. I don’t think that’s nice. I mean, it is but you’re talking to a committed woman.”

“And I don’t think your wife would mind when I’m only pointing out the truth.”

“Oh, she’s a very possessive woman. She doesn’t like to show when she’s jealous, though. She can even get jealous from me talking with strangers.”

“Well, you know my name now. I’m not a stranger anymore.” Says Carmilla leaning her back over the banister without taking her glance from the blonde.

“I don’t know how you make acquaintances but I don’t think knowing someone else’s name is considering a friendship statement”

“What if I don’t want to be your ‘friend’?”  The raven-haired woman whispers caressing the blonde’s forearm and earning a shiver from the later, who immediately removes her arm a few centimeters to refuse her advances. 

“I didn’t say I wanted to, either.” Mumbles the blonde trying to look blatant but the point is missing when Carmilla can hear a cracking nervous voice and notices her red cheeks. 

The CEO rise one of her perfect eyebrows to the statement although she’s smiling. She loves that,  loves a reluctant challenge. The way the honey blonde body reacts to her voice and touches, she loves more that she tries to hide it, but fails. 

The melodic piano music playing inside the house is the only thing they can hear. The blonde shyly sips her drink before watching the sky. 

“What were you looking for when you walked here?” Asks the blonde in a whisper.

‘You’ is all Carmilla can think of, but she knows she can’t say that out loud. 

“I was looking for something beautiful.” She states instead. 

The blonde gives her a doubtful glance with her cheeks painted in red. 

“The stars. It's comforting, to think how small we are in comparison; all the lives we've lived, people we've been… nothing to that light.” Carmilla chooses to go for a safer answer. 

“You sound broody.”

“I have two majors, business to fulfil my mother’s wishes; and philosophy to fulfil mines,”

“That should be hard. And weird.”

“It wasn’t hard. It was challenging though, but I had my fair share of fun while I was in college.”

“I can only imagine how many… study buddies, you needed to get through that amount of work.”

Carmilla chuckles at that. The blonde wasn’t wrong, at least in her first term at Silas University, then her life changed for good. 

The piano music stops and the attendance claps gently to his performance. Carmilla, that’s facing inside the room, can see the piano player leaves the stage and four black suited men walks with their strings instruments on their hands. 

After a big applause couples starts walking towards the main floor to start to dance. The CEO can see her older sister walking by the hand of their younger brother, William. 

Carmilla leaves the flute glass over the banister and extends one hand to the blonde earning a questionable face from her. 

“Would you grant me this dance?”

“Me? Dance?”

The raven-haired woman nods. 

“I… don’t know”

“It’s just a dance, cutie. I thought you were ‘an independent woman’ that doesn’t need her wife’s approval to make her own choices. Besides, it’s a masquerade ball after all, you can’t leave without  having a dance at least.” Carmilla says with a teasing tone. 

Laura reluctancy takes her hand and the CEO can feel her trembling. Carmilla slips her other arm around the blonde’s waist making the woman’s breath hitched at the touch. 

The music starts playing and Carmilla leads the woman step by step swaying her hips at the pace of the waltz rhythm. The thumb of her hand on the blonde’s back is drawing circles and after the rave-haired makes Laura whirling her grip on her waist tighten. 

The blonde looks at Carmilla for the first time since the dance started and the CEO gets lost in those hazel dove eyes. They bright like a million of stars all together setting up the most beautiful galaxy Carmilla has witnessed. Definitely her favourite one. 

Carmilla is leaning against Laura’s face, she can feel the blonde’s breath over her own lips and she doesn’t know if is the cold weather or the woman’s closeness that’s affecting her. 

The raven-haired woman licks her lips in advance thinking in how sweet that pink mouth must taste. Before closing her own eyes she can see the blonde making the same. 

She has this goddess in her arms and there’s only half of an inch parting their mouths. She makes the last movement crashing their lips together in a gently but passionate kiss. 

“I can’t…” Says the blonde a few seconds later, turning her face from Carmilla’s. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I just… I can’t.”

“Uhm. Right, right. Are you ok?. I’m sorry if I overstep…”

“No, it’s fine. You did nothing wrong. I just, I want my wife. I love her.”

The blonde gives a friendly squeeze to Carmilla’s hand before giving a step back detaching her body from the raven-haired woman. The CEO can feel the chill weather now that the blonde’s warm is gone. 

“It was nice to meet you. Goodnight, Carmilla.” Says the blonde before leaving the balcony. 

Carmilla stays on her spot for a few seconds thinking what the frilly hell had just happened. 

She  walks towards her sister to let her know she needs to go. Mattie gives her a worried face but Carmilla shakes her head to let her know everything is fine, although is not. But the only thing she can think now is that she needs to get out of there as soon as possible. 

The CEO climbs to her black car and she takes her mask off. She sighs very hard, as much as her lungs allows her. Her grip over the steering wheel tighten when suddenly she hears the co-pilot’s door being opened and a blonde woman climbing in a hurry. 

“Laura…” That’s all Carmilla can say before Laura cups her cheeks to crash her warm pink lips over hers. 

The raven-haired woman can only focus in how amazing is tasting Laura again. It’s all she had thought for the first time and even more. 

Laura’s kiss is sloppy and desperate. Even messy but Carmilla doesn’t give a shit about it. She’s kissing the blonde back again with all her own strength letting her know all she has on her mind. Her hands in intertwining the long honey blonde hair.

It’s just when both of them can’t breath properly that Carmilla leans back to see Laura’s eyes with a concern look. 

“Hey”

“Hey”

The blonde is caressing Carmilla’s cheeks with her thumb and giving her a shy smile. The one that melts the raven-haired woman’s heart. 

“I want my wife. I only want my wife, Carmilla. I want you, only you. Not a frothy role-played affair. I know I was the one who asked for it but when I kissed you back there it didn’t feel right. I don’t want anyone else to kiss me, to touch me, to sleep with.”

Carmilla chuckles at the ridiculous statement. 

“You know that it was me, your wife, the one who were trying to seduce you back there, right Cupcake?”

“I knooow!” Laura whines “I just. It wasn’t the same. It didn’t feel the same. Is not just the fact that I’m attracted to you for how you look, because of course I am; or how good of a kisser you are.”

The CEO smirks when the words leaves her wife’s mouth and Laura rolls her eyes. 

“Oh, stop it! You know how much I love kissing you, don’t get a big head. But the fact is… I realized I don’t just want to be with you because of how my body reacts to you. But because is you, all of you. Carm, I love you. Body and soul. When we make love is that what makes it so special, that I’m with you, that I know who you are. And I love who you are.”

“I love you too, Cupcake; and I don’t wanna be with anyone else, you know?” Says Carmilla giving her wife a peck.

“I know, baby. Let’s go home.” Laura says sitting properly and fasten her seat belt. 

Carmilla smiles warmly at her and starts the car taking her wife’s hand in hers to kiss her knuckles after intertwining their fingers. The raven-haired woman smile gets bigger when her lips kisses her wife’s wedding ring. 

Laura rests her head over Carmilla’s shoulder giving her a kiss on her neck that makes the CEO purrs and the blonde smirks. 

“And just to clarify, I wasn’t jealous of Lawrence, Ok?” Carmilla says in an offended tone after a few minutes of silence. 

Laura giggles at that. 

“I’m being serious, Cupcake. I’m not possessive with you. I just… Lawrence is a twat!” States Carmilla not taking her sight from the the road. 

Laura laughs and her wife rolls her eyes. 

When a red light makes them stop Laura takes Carmilla’s face in her hand to make her look at her. 

“I don’t mind, you know? But ‘just to clarify’ I’m only yours, baby.” Mocks Laura. 

Carmilla smiles immediately at the statement and leans in to kiss her cupcake. 

“As much as I’m yours.”

They make her way to home in silence just to be broken for Carmilla’s chuckle. 

“What?” Ask her wife.

“I did take you home tonight, Cutie.” 

Laura rolls her eyes before kissing her wife cheek and resting her head in Carmilla’s shoulder again. 

The raven-haired woman can only think she still hates those fancy parties; but from now on taking her wife with her is her favourite thing of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this classifies porperly as 'meeting at' but I don't care I'm a trashcan for married Hollstein.
> 
> Some inspiration links for this chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> [Carmilla's Mask](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4a/b1/b5/4ab1b5e5e8a684de66033fffc7626195.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Carmilla's outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/04/f7/8f/04f78f7f9f0be4941a3fba21d66706a6.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Lauras's outfit](https://www.tulleandchantilly.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/white-wedding-dress-with-mask.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah... *She giggles*


	20. Hollstein: Kinda (not really) snippet tiny panther AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration just hit me!
> 
> This is set in the same universe as tiny black panther AU. 
> 
> It should have been a snippet but, well, you know by now. I couldn't help myself!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll do the request in queue soon, tho :D!

 

Laura walks to her garden with a worried face. There’s only one time before she has seen her wife like this. 

 

Skylar’s first day at school. 

 

With the whole Skylar shapeshifting, Carmilla and her decided one of them had to stay at home to take care of their daughter. And because the vampire could manage to control the little panther better with her growls, the right choice was clear. 

 

Then when their little girl had to start kindergarten Carmilla were much broodier than ever. She missed her little panther around the house. It took almost a month to make her wife get use to her little girl’s absence.

 

Laura hopes this time her wife’s process to cope may last less. She loves her broody vampire but deal with a broodier Carmilla was a real torture. 

 

The big wild cat is laying on a little corner of their garden since fifteen minutes ago her daughter said goodbye to them. 

 

The honey blonde woman kneels in front of her panther and she cups the large feline head to scratch behind her ears bringing the wild cat’s head up to see her to her eyes. 

 

Carmilla purrs in a lame pity sound that would make her wife laugh for the drama queen her vampire is, if she doesn’t feel her heart breaking because the sadness in her panther’s eyes. 

 

“Baby, is okay. She’s going to be fine.”

 

Laura swears she can see the big cat rolling her eyes. 

 

Carmilla pulls her head out from the blonde’s hands resting her head over the grass in another direction to avoid her wife. 

 

The human knows how difficult is this for her vampire. She stands up and walks to straddle her black panther. As tiny as Laura is she can perfectly fit over the cat’s body to hug her. Something that the blonde loves to do and her wife knows. 

 

Laura can feel Carmilla’s heavy sigh every time she breaths, the panther’s body moving up and down below her. 

 

“You know this day would come sooner or later.” Says the journalist breaking the silence. 

 

The black panther meows in a whined tone in response. 

  
“I know. But she’s growing up, she has to make her own decisions and we have to be here to support her.” Laura says still scratching her wife head. 

 

Carmilla huff defeated moving her head again in resting her chin over ver strong crossed paws. 

 

“You’re acting worst than my father, you know?” Says the blonde between giggles. 

 

At that, the vampire makes her body shake a little making Laura yell a ‘Carm!’ when she thinks she’s going to fall from over her wife. That makes the blonde’s grip tighten around Carmilla’s neck. 

 

“At least my father just gave me bear spray to bring to my dates” The blondes teases and Carmilla growls deep and hard. 

 

Thank to the goods in heaven for the spell LaFontaine found in that old sumerian book that makes her house safe of their surrounds. She does feel like living in Hogwarts, and that’s not a complain. 

 

Carmilla’s cat body jumps again making Laura fall from her and rolling over her back so she can see the big black panther walking toward her on a hunting style. Very inherent on her wife.

 

Her yellow eyes shines and she walks one paw at the time very, very slowly until her head is over Laura’s mid section. 

 

Although Laura can feel herself like some helpless little deer, she knows her wife would never hurt her. But she also knows her wife loves be all predatory with her and if she has to pull a show of it so the vampire could feel better she’s going to do it. Not that she doesn’t enjoy those times though. 

 

This is a duel. Carmilla movements are so slowly, almost imperceptibles. The blonde can feel her eyes wandering all over he body making her shiver. 

 

Is just when the journalist rise one of her eyebrows in a challenger gesture that her wife takes the advantage to attack her belly, pocking her sides and huffing all over her abs to tickle her. 

 

“Carm! Carm! Stop!” Shrikes the blonde between laughs. 

 

Carmilla meows but she's still nudging her wife abdomen in revenge. 

 

“Ok, Ok. You win! You’re not worst than my father!”

 

The panther grunts in agree before stopping. 

 

The blonde takes her wife panther’s head again giving her a light peck over her nose and Carmilla licks Laura’s face in response. 

 

“Ugh! Gross!”

 

Laura hears a throaty sound that she recognizes now like her wild cat laugh. She cleans her face with the back of her hand. 

 

“You know you have to let her go. Skylar is smart and she’s stronger than you and me together.” Laura reassures to her vampire. 

 

The black panther sighs and lazily nods resting her head over her wife chest.

 

“Is not like you can be everywhere she goes to be sure she’s fine.”

 

A big ‘Uhm’ is heard and the wild cat suddenly is in alert. 

 

“No, Carmilla, no.”

 

The panther replies meowing like crazy as if her wife could understand what she’s saying. 

 

“No, no, no.” Laura tries to get tighter her grip on Carmilla’s neck but in a matter of seconds she’s just hugging black smoke. 

 

“Oh, crap!” Breaths the blonde. 

 

———

 

“This was the worst date ever!” Laura can hear daughter screaming follow of a loud sound when the door is closed. 

 

“And all because of you!” Skylar yells pointing at her raven-haired mother. 

 

The vampire was walking with a book in hand from their kitchen like if nothing had happened.

 

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about” Replies Carmilla with a nonchalant tone. 

 

“Oh! You know very well what I mean! I didn’t saw you, but it had to be you! Dylan was all jumpy and twitchy after he tried to take my hand at the movie right before that ‘mysterious’ fire started.”

 

Yeah, Carmilla showed up over there in a puff to see that dimwit’s hand getting near of her little princess’. So, when he was just an inch to touch her, the vampire started a fire in the back of the screen. The fire sprinkles were on making the people leave the theatre. Dylan and Skylar too. Mission number one. Check. 

 

“Then we went to his car and we were there just talking and when he tried to put his arm around my shoulders the back of his car were lifted and dragged like if a tow were hauling us!” The teenager sinks on the couch and Laura walks to sits next to her trying to sooth her daughter’s anger. 

 

Carmilla sits over the couch arm chair and sighs entertained seeing her nails like if were the most amazing thing in the universe. 

 

Yes, of course, the vampire knows what was all about. The horny boy’s car was parked in a very dark hallow and this monster were about to put her claws over her pretty naive little baby. It was obvious she weren’t to allow that. She lifted the car from the trunk and drag the vehicle to a safer place, a well lighten street. Mission two. Check.

 

“So, after all that. Dylan asked me if we could go to McDonald’s for something to eat.”

 

“That was nice of him.” Says Laura to calm Skylar down giving her a reassure smile. 

 

“It would had been! If this freaky waitress with a weird look on her eyes wouldn’t had been returning to bring us food we didn’t even ordered! It’s imposible a human could cook that amount of food at that speed! And she were asking every two minutes if we were ok!”

 

Carmilla had followed the couple to the fast food restaurant and after she glamoured one of the girls to interrupts and bring every single order to her daughter’s table, even the ones to take away, she cooked every single of them as fast as she could. The perks of being a vampire. Strike three. Done.

 

“You can’t get mad to people for doing their jobs well. That’s what I called an excellent customer service.” 

 

“It was a McDonald’s! I’m not even sure if ‘waitress’ is vacancy job there!” Skylar barks at Carmilla and Laura can feel she’s about to shift. She doesn’t even want to imagine what are she gonna do if she would be involved in a cat fight. And not any but a big wild cats one. 

 

“Ok, ok. Skylar. I admit that seems ‘suspicious’ but…”

 

“Suspicious!? Mom! I know what she can do as a vampire! She did this! I knew it when I can see the scared face over Dylan’s when he brought me home and he was about to kiss me goodnight! I’m not sure what she did! But it was all her fault!” The girl yells and Laura immediately hugs her to avoid the inevitable. 

 

The last shot? Carmilla were hidden in the shadows of the night and turned into her panther showing her fangs to the frightened pale teenager after he leaned to kiss her daughter’s cheek.

 

“Maybe the beefcake is just a coward.” Replies blatantly the vampire earning a strong glare from her wife. 

 

“That’s it! I don’t want you in my life! You just ruined everything!” Screams Skylar before clearing the living room and walking out to her room leaving a dumbfounded Carmilla and a very angry cupcake. 

 

“I hope it was all worthy. I told you to leave her alone. But no. You have to go there and ruin her first date. I’d always defending you but now you’re on your own. You have to fix this before you really loose her.” The blonde states before making her own way to their room. 

 

Carmilla just stays there for a minute pinching her nose bridge when the doorbell is heard. She walks to the door to open it and she can see a very nervous long hair blonde boy. 

 

“Uh. Hey! Mrs. K. I mean, Mrs. Karnstein.”

 

The vampire just rise one eyebrow for him to elaborate mumbling a ‘Dylan’ like if the name tasted like dead blood. 

 

“So, Skylar left this in my car and I know how much she loves it so I thought I better brought it to her.” Says the boy fidgeting with his hands before give her to Carmilla Skylar’s leather jacket. It was actually her old leather jacket but her daughter loved it to use it now.

 

“I’ll let her know you brought this for her.” Carmilla tries, keyword, to be decent with the teenager taking the object. 

 

She’s going to close the door when Dylan clears his throat for her attention. 

 

“You need something else?”

 

“Yeah. I was, I… Geez, this is hard. I was hoping I could talk to you?” The boy’s voice cracks in apprehension. 

 

“About what?”

 

“I know you don’t like me, but I only wanted to let you know that I really, really like Skylar. I mean, like pretty bad. And I hope you would… well, Sky for sure is going to kill me if she ever finds out about this, but I hoped you can give me your permission for her to be my girlfriend.”

 

“What? She is…”

 

“No, no. Well not yet. I had planned to ask her tonight but then our date was a complete disaster and I didn’t wanted to rush things. I just want that moment to be perfect, you know? And I also wanted for you to know that I’m serious about Sky.”

 

Carmilla gives a big sigh. That’s the least she had been expecting from the boy. She was all wild when Laura told her beautiful baby had a crush over the star quarterback. But there’s something in the boy’s words that’s drowning attention. 

 

“Why didn’t you asked this to my wife?”

 

“Oh! I thought about it and I don’t want to seem unrespectful to your wife but I know Skylar truly values your opinion over anything.”

 

“I don’t think she does now.”

 

“What?! She loves you Mrs. K! You’re like her hero. She’s always talking about you. How amazing is having you as her mother. Like when, you know, you use all your vampire powers and all that.”

 

“She told you?” Says a incredulous Carmilla. 

 

“Yeah. I mean, she’s really proud of you. She doesn’t shut up about those times when you two turned into your… uhm, panthers and plays around”

 

“You know that too?” Great! Thinks the raven-haired woman. 

 

“Well, yeah. It’s pretty cool! I mean, like is kinda scary because of, you know, the big wild cat and all that; but she’s special. Not because of that, but because she’s kind and smart and actually like really ho… uh, beautiful… and this is very awkward for me to say because she looks just like, well, you.” Rambles a nervous boy. Oh! This is just perfect, her daughter just inherited her thing for rambling hot persons. 

 

Carmilla looks at Dylan in disbelief. 

 

“Uh, well I think I have to go now. Goodnight, Mrs. K!”

 

Well, here goes nothing. 

 

“Wait! Get in”

 

“What?” Asks a very frightened blonde. 

 

“Get in. I’m going to let Skylar know you’re here. You two can, I don’t know, watch a movie here. I mean, you had to take her back at ten and it’s justbarely eight o’clock.”

  
“Really?”

 

The vampire sighs rolling her eyes.

 

“Well, yeah. But my wife and I are going to be upstairs and I don’t have to remember you I’m a vampire.” States Carmilla glaring at the boy.

 

“Oh, no, no. I know what you can do. You showed it to me tonight.”

 

“You know that was me?”

 

“Please, Mrs. K. Instant fire at the theater from nowhere? A half ton car being pulled? A weird ‘waitress’ in McDonald’s? And how could I forget the hectoring panther! That was pretty amazing actually!”

 

“And you still want to date my daughter?”

 

“She’s awesome. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Yeah. She is.” Says Carmilla with a shy smile. 

 

She leaves the blonde teenager at her living room. 

 

When she gets at her daughter’s door the vampire can listen the existentialist punk rock sounding inside the room. She knocks three times before just appears in it. 

 

“Wonderful! Now I don’t even have privacy in my own room.” Whines Skylar turning the music off. 

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes at her drama-queen daughter. 

 

“I knocked, you didn’t answered.”

 

“That should give you a hint.” It was now the teenager’s turn to roll hers. 

 

“Ok, look. I know I screwed the things up tonight.”

 

“Mom, I really don’t want to talk about that now.”

 

Carmilla sits at the end of Skylar’s bed. 

 

“No, I’m serious. Listen, I’m a vampire and a lot things comes with that; and I know is not something you could have a choice for it but over three hundred years I was lonely and I always thought that was how it’ll be for the rest of my eternity. Till you mom came to my life and she… well, she show me how to share my life with someone and then you came and I wasn’t alone anymore.”

 

The raven-haired girl sits next to her mama.

 

“So, when I saw you doing grow up things it scared me. It sound stupid, I know; but I… I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Mom…”

 

“No, it’s ok. I know I’m was all ‘Sherman Hollis’ here but I promise to work on it and don’t interfiere in your decisions but been here for you whenever you need me to.” Finishes the vampire. 

 

“You’re not alone you know. You have mom and you have me. Forever. I just need to live my own life.” Says the teenager taking her mom’s hand in hers. 

 

“I know. That’s why I came here to tell you Dylan’s downstairs.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah. He came here to bring your leather jacket.”

 

“Oh, my god! Is he alive? Or did you mean his body is downstairs?”

 

Carmilla chuckles. 

 

“Mom!”

 

“He’s fine. He’s at the living room waiting for you. I invited him so you two can watch a movie or talk here. Me and your mom will be upstairs tho.”

 

“Holy Hufflepuff! Mom! Thank you! I love you so much!” Says Skylar hugging her mother and giving her a kiss on her cheek before runs downstairs. 

 

The vampire sighs and when she walks out the room she can see her wife waiting for her at the hall. 

 

“You.are.the.best.mom.ever.” Says the blonde walking towards her vampire and putting her arms around her neck. 

 

“Uhm. I certainly learned for the best.” Carmilla states smirking at Laura. Earning a big wet kiss from the blonde. 

 

“What make you change your mind though?” Asks the journalist after a few kisses more. 

 

“Dylan came here and we kinda talk. Swear you never will tell Sky about this, but he’s fine, I guess. So, I knew she can take good choices. Just like her mama.”

 

The blonde laughs in her wife arms. 

 

“Come on, let’s go to our room so we can have our own ‘Netflix and chill’” Says the blonde taking her vampires hand to lead her to their bedroom. 

 

“Oh, god. You don’t think they…”

 

“It’s okay, baby. They surely just gonna make out not having sex.” Tease Laura with a huge grin on her face. 

 

“Ugh. Please, just stake me right now.” Growls Carmilla. 

 

The blonde laughs tugging her wife with her. 

 

“Do you think you could…” Says Laura biting her bottom lip as soon as they get into their room. 

 

“Really, Cupcake?”

 

“Uh, you know how much I love cuddling with you!”

 

“Fine.” Sighs the vampire before to comply. 

 

Carmilla turns into her panther jumping to the bed and rolling so Laura could lay over her feline body scratching behind her ears whispering ‘I love you’.

 

Purring in joy Carmilla could only think this is her favourite feeling, not to be alone anymore. 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Hollstein: Hero/Villain AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back Creampuffs!!! I'm very sorry for the delay. Life sucks! And I have been writing in spanish and finishing my other fics.
> 
> I'm truly to my word and I'm going to do every single prompt you gently sent me. I'm just asking you to be patience and bear the hiatus with me. My mind sometimes needs to rest a little bit to be clear out and write the way you like it. :)
> 
> And about this chapter... I'm soooo sorry in advance.

 

The starry night it really feels comforting tonight. There’s a black shadow over the roof of the Lustig building hidden in the dark night asking the stars over it for an answer. 

 

A slight noise it’s heard and then a thud noise. 

 

“I thought we had agreed about you not coming back here, cupcake.” Says a figure in the dark.

 

“Uhm, I agreed nothing.” Spats a very beautiful blonde walking towards the slim form. 

 

The girl seats down next to a gorgeous raven-haired woman, they share the space and the silence between them. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Asks the blonde. 

 

“You were amazing back there.” States the other woman still gazing at the sky. 

 

The blond shyly smiles at that but says nothing. 

 

“And very stupid too, I must say.” Mumbles the raven-haired girl.

 

“What?” 

 

“You could get hurt… or have die.” 

 

“I have certain advantages, you know? They called them superpowers for a reason.” The blonde teases. 

 

“You still don’t know how strong they are. Or how strong _you_ are.” The other woman turns around to see the girl in her eyes, those hazel lovely eyes behind the eye mask.

 

“Would you have missed me if I’d d… uhm… if I wasn’t around.” 

 

“Of course I would.” States the raven-haired girl wearing that lingering look that makes the blonde feeling her knees weak. 

 

The blonde bite her bottom lip preventing to show her satisfaction from hearing those words coming from the palid woman. 

 

“Besides, there’s no way any other hero could be as annoyingly persistent as you to ruin my evil plans.”

 

“That would make a good reason for you to keep me around, uh?. But how about Summer Girl?”

 

The raven-haired girl scoff at the statement. 

 

“Please, it would be boring having Summer Girl trying to catch me. Did you see how lost she was tonight when the building blowed up? She was very lucky to have you there.”

 

The smiles over the blonde faces gets bigger and her cheeks turns red, as usual. 

 

“Are you jealous now?” 

 

“Of Summer Girl? Not in a million years.” Scoff the raven-haired girl again.

 

“Good, because I’m not into her. I’m very interested in some mysterious brooding girl actually.”

 

“Oh! Is that so?”

 

“Uh-um.” 

 

“That sounds like your type indeed, cupcake” The raven haired girl smirks leaning in to the blonde; who can feel the breath of the other girl over her lips when an alarm sound is heard it.

 

“Ugh. Duty calls.” 

 

“I know. Uhm. Justice? Don’t come back here again.”

 

“I thought you already knew I’m not very good at following the rules, Wild Panther.” The blonde winks and walks to make her way where she’s need it. 

 

The raven-haired girl takes her wrist to stop her. 

 

“Just, please be careful.” 

 

“Always.” Smiles the blonde before spread her wings to cross the skies. 

 

———

 

In a fancy flat there’s a man seating in front of a kneeling one, the later has her hand tied up behind her back and blood coming from several injuries all over his body. 

 

“I thought you said you knew how to kill her. The boss is not very please with your performance.”

 

“Please, Theos. We were friends, we are friends. I couldn’t know she was to blow the lab up with all the workers inside the building. I didn’t know she would be alive after I beat her up that bad.”

 

“Well, I don’t think you will.” The man snaps his fingers and two tall guys stars to hit the other guy.

 

Theos walks over the camera and to take it and head near the man to give the last stab right to his heart. 

 

“This is the last warning, Wild Panther. If you don’t want more blood in your hands come next Friday to the warehouse number 7 on the east dock. Alone. Or more people would die because of you, coward.” The man talks to the camera before the recording cuts. 

 

The woman can recognize the man, Theos, he’s a Vordenberg’s scum. The other men are Zetas, part of his dumb-assassins legion. 

 

“Shit!” Mutters the girl pounding her fist on the table. 

 

The video is all over the internet becoming a viral by now. People can’t stop talking about it. Vordenberg is considering a vital force of righteousness. His Zeta’s army seems to be taking care of the Silas City for the last months; taking down some of the most infamous villains. Of course population thinks he’s some kind of avenger with a peace offer. 

 

There’s just one thing she can do. Going to the docks to confront him and end this. 

 

———

 

The black mausoleum is cover in mud from the rain pouring over the cemetery. Some of the names are barely legibles by now. One index finger cleans the mud upon two of them. ‘Lilita & William Karnstein’.

 

The inscription on the monument is inked in the young girl’s mind. _‘To our beloved and brave friends and families. Victims from the LeFanu Hospital catastrophe. We always have you in our hearts.’_

 

Simple words can’t reveal the real pain of the lost of amazing human beings like they. Words can’t ever erase the image from the last time the two doctors walked away from her daughter save and sound in the ambulance to come back inside the building to help to rescue more people. The last time she watch them alive. 

 

“I love you, guys. Maybe tonight we will be reunited.”

 

The girl walks away whilst her tears blends with the rain drops. 

 

———

 

The east dock has been cordoned off by the police knowing there will be a battle there in a few hours. Still there’s some noisy people prying. Some have signs with the name of Vordenberg on them cheering up for him to end with the life to the most successful villain in years. 

 

Black Panther is thankful she can just appears wrapped in a black smoke could, so she can avoid the dimwits around the place. It seems they don’t have respect for the risk of being there. And if they don’t value their lives, why would she. She just need to kill Vordenberg. Even if it would be the last thing she’d do. 

 

She’s the only one who knows Vordenberg is not as innocent as he seems to be, every clue she has been getting from her research shows he were involved in the hospital explosion back those years. 

 

The two first groups of Zetas are easy to taking them down. Over a hundred dumb guys are running away from the dock just getting their ass kicken before Wild Panther can reach Theos. 

 

This is the last step before confront her nemesis. She has to do it, she has to. 

 

“Well, well, well. Here you are, the mysterious Wild Panther in the flesh.” The man walks around the room with her hands behind his back. 

 

“You don’t have to do this, Theos. This is a fight between your boss and me. You can be free if you leave now.” Wild Panther says retrieving her claws. 

 

“Oh! So you’re merciful, now? I’m very touch, Wild Panther; but your offer is not nearly enough from which the boss is.” 

 

Wild Panther can feel the danger in his murky tone and her body is craving for change. 

 

“Don’t you think I don’t know who you are. Miss Carmilla Karnstein, the daughter of Lilita and William Karnstein, the doctor heroes.”

  
“Don’t you dare to say their names!” Screams Wild Panther 

 

“It’s ironic, if you think about it. They were doctors, they saved lives on daily basics, they saved hundreds that night but they couldn’t save theirs. How stupid that sounds, uh?”

 

“If you say another word about them!” Spats the woman feeling rage triggering the little changes over her body.

 

“Oh, come on! We’re having fun here. You want to know what I think?” 

 

When Wild Panther shakes her head in response Theos keeps talking. 

 

“I think they rather die before witnessing the monster her daughter is.”

 

The body of the woman turns into a big wild cat in a snap and the black panther runs over the boy’s body to tackle him down. The man tries to block her jaws from tearing her throat apart shrilling and squealing cowardly. 

 

There’s a big flash all over the warehouse, bright lights focusing the scene and directed to the panther’s yellow eyes, blinding her for a few seconds. The feline growls and the only thing she can hear is some claps coming from a dark figure contrasting the glow around it. 

 

“There you have, gentle viewers. The monster has been released. That’s the menace in our city. That’s the threat to your kids.” 

 

Wild Panther can see again. Vordenberg. 

 

“Say hi to our live audience, Wild Panther. And goodbye, too.”

 

The panther runs to a dark corner to turn back into her human form. She know that’s his line, showing her like the monster she knows she is but never let anyone to see it. 

 

“Oh! Don’t run like a frightened kitten. We all saw what you really are.” Screams the old man. 

 

“What’s all this?” Asks the woman walking into the light again. 

 

“This is what you deserve. The people needs to see the real you, the freak you are; and they need to see how, I, Vordenberg, the monster slayer would do for them.” The man reveals a shiny legendary sword.

 

“The sword of Hastur” Mumbles the woman with wide open eyes.

 

“Yes. It seems you know the legend, but it turns out that this sword is real” The man walks wielding the sword. 

 

Wild Panther is just watching the man in front of her so she can’t see Theos walking behind her the only thing she can feel next is a sharp cut on the side of her back near of her ribs. She falls on her knees in pain. 

 

“And tonight I’m going to kill you with it.” The man rises the keen weapon and all Wild Panther can do is put her head down closing her eyes and thinking of her parents and that she’s finally going to see them again. 

 

Suddenly there’s a crying sound and all Wild Panther can see when she lifts up her hear and open her eyes is a pair of color silky wings spreading in front of her. 

 

“Justice?” 

 

“Get up, we need to go.” The blonde tells her in a hurry.

 

“What are you doing here?” Wild Panther stumbles when she tries to stand up but she does putting her hand over her wound to stops the bleeding. 

 

She can see now a beaten Theos over the floor and a disorientated Vordenberg is spiting blood.

 

“I’m a hero, remember?” Says Justice rolling her eyes, those warming eyes. 

 

“You stupid girl!” Yells the old man before hitting the blonde with the sword handle. 

 

Justices rolls to the floor for the impact and Wild Panther finds the rage fulfilling her body to fight Vordenberg. 

 

She punch the old man over and over and over again till he’s claiming for mercy. 

 

“You wanted to kill me tonight, but ever worse you hurt the girl I… the girl who really takes care of this city.” Wild Panther prevents herself of spill her feelings before continue. “I’m going to take your life how you just took all those over years.” The woman takes the man from his shirt collar rising her fits anxious to smash the old man and get her revenge. 

 

“Wild Panther, no!” Screams Justice getting on her feet. 

 

The compassionate look over the blonde face makes Wild Panther to stop her action. 

 

“He’s going to pay for everything he did, he would be a haunted man with all the memories of her crimes from now on.” Justice spreads her wings again and looks to the man right to the eyes.

 

Vordenberg starts to yell and scream taking her head with his hands like if he could get rid of the voices inside it. The old man runs away still shouting out in panic repeating ‘shut up’.

 

Wild Panther sees Theos standing up and she takes the boy from his throat to smash him to the wall. 

 

“You’re going to leave Silas City tonight, scumbag.”

 

The boy only laughs at the request. 

 

“Did you hear me? You’re going to disappear for good, this is over.” Spats Wild Panther. 

 

“This isn’t over. This is just beginning.” Theos retorts still laughing. 

 

“You’re mad. Don’t you see it? Your boss is gone!” Says the woman. 

 

All the bright lights are off with a switch loud sound. In the dark Wild Panther is looking for Justice that’s calling back for her. 

 

Adapting her eyes to the new smoothing light surrounding her the woman can hear some heels clicking over the wood floor of the warehouse. 

 

The intermittent lights of the room clears the view and Wild Panther sees a very tall, well known, woman. 

 

“Summer Girl?” Asks a confused Justice from the other side of the room.

 

“Hello, Justice.” Smiles the redhead. 

 

“The boss is here.” Whispers Theos and the raven-haired girl tightens her grip on his soared throat. 

 

“What? The boss?” Justice is even more bemused with the information. 

 

The boy sees his opportunity on the distraction on Wild Panther and he strikes with his knee on the side of the woman taking advantage of the his position to get free from her. With a big ‘wufff’ the girl falls on her side putting her hands over her wound that’s bleeding even more. 

 

“That was unnecessary, Theos. You don’t want our guests think we’re rude.” Says Summer Girl glaring at the boy who only shrugs in response. 

 

“Summer Girl, what are you doing here?” Inquires the blonde.

 

“You see, Justice. I’m here to end this fight.” States nonchalantly the redhead walking to the center of the room to lift up the sword Vordenberg dropped. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

  
“Justice, Justice, Justice, always so oblivious, so naive. I’m here to finish the story like it should be: The bad guy; well, lady in this case, dies and the heroes live happily ever after.” The tall girl explains using the weapon pointing to Wild Panther and then between Justice and her. 

 

“You can’t be serious!” Shouts the blonde. 

 

“Oh! I’m very serious. But I’ve always wondering how could you fell in love for some monster like this.” The woman walks towards the raven-haired girl to put the sharp end to her throat. 

 

“I’m not… we’re not…” 

 

“No need to lie. Anyway, it doesn’t really matter now, she’s the villain and she must die.”

 

“She was not the one blowing up the buildings!” The blonde screams in panic. 

 

“I know! Oh, my god! You really are oblivious, uh? I was the one who did it.” States the tall woman rolling her eyes.

 

“Since the LeFanu Hospital.”Mutters a pained Wild Panther. 

 

“Yes! It was always me!”

 

“Why?” Asks the blonde retrieving her wings and walking near the redhead. 

 

“Because of those stupid humans. My parents sent me here from our planet thinking they’ll praise our superpowers, that they would see us like gods; but no, they were frightened by them. They saw me like a freak but then I realized if they could see another menace and I could use my powers to rescue them, they would love me! And they did!.”

 

“How could you do that?! So many lives! For nothing!”

 

“Not nothing. Their reverence, their idolatry, their knowledge of us like what we are, superior beings!”

 

“But you… the hospital…” 

 

“Oh! This is so good. I understand now.” Declares Summer girl. 

 

The confusion over Wild Panther’s face makes the tall woman angrier. 

 

“We have two _‘LeFanu Hospital catastrophe’_ orphans. Well, one orphan the other one just lost her mother.”

The raven-haired woman sees the pained look on Justice face. 

 

“This is priceless. Whatever! Too much talking. What has to be done, has to be done.” The woman rises the sword and Justice stands between she and Wild Panther to interfere.

 

“Move now, Justice.” 

 

“No! She’s not a monster. She was just mad because of her parents, but she never hurt someone.” The blonde explains. 

 

“That doesn’t matter. The people hates her, they see what she can do when she’s angry. I can’t believe you still want to save her. Why her, Justice? Why not me? I’m the hero! I was righteous, kind and all you wanted, still you want to sacrifice your life for her?!”

 

“It’s not for her. It’s for us. If you kill her I couldn’t be with you.” Says the blonde. 

 

The tall woman frowns at the statement. 

 

“You? You want to be with me?” 

 

“Yes!. But I can’t if you do this. I know you’re a good person, I know you’re kind. You just have to forgive her life and we could still be together. Have our happy ending.” Justice tries to touch the woman’s hand holding up the sword. 

 

“I knew you would love me, Justice!” The redhead drops the sword to hug the blonde. 

 

At the time the shiny weapon reaches the wood floor Justice’s wings spread wrapping up the tall woman who’s now hardly breathing and starts to fall on her weak knees. 

  
“What have you done?” Whispers Summer Girl.

 

“I’m taking your life, in exchange for those which you took.” The blonde’s voice cracks for the desperate decision she had to make. 

 

“The hospital, there’s a last bomb there. I’m sorry.” Says the redhead on her last breath. 

 

The blond release the grip on the tall woman’s lifeless body to delicate put it over the floor. 

 

She walks over the raven-haired girl when Theo tries to attack her and Wild Panther stands up with the last strength in her injured body to push Justice aside and bury her claws on his chest not being able to avoid the dagger which stabs her right in her stomach. 

 

“Wild Panther!” Screams Justice when she sees the girl falling on the floor. 

 

“It’s alright. We need to go to the hospital, Justice. All those people.” The woman tries to control her emotions and pain from her words. 

 

“You need help!”

 

“They need us. You can fly us there. I’m going to be fine.” The short sentences makes the blonde know that’s a lie, but she feels oblige to do what she’s asking. 

 

The blonde assists the woman to support her weight on her and hugging her she flies with her mysterious brooding girl on her harms. 

 

When the couple arrives to the hospital street the emergency alarms has been activated. There’s a bunch of people trying to scape from the building. 

 

“Commissioner LaFontaine!” Shouts the blonde to a short redhead with a badge. 

 

“Justice! Just in time. Oh, my god! Did you kill Wild Panther? What’s wrong with you?! I thought you were in love with her!” Shouts back the police officer. 

 

“That’s not… I’m not…” Stutters the tiny girl with crimson cheeks.

 

Wild Panther chuckles but she cringes when the move turns out very quickly into pain. 

 

“We’re here to help. We need to get to the bomb. We need to clear the building out.” 

 

“We’re on it. There’s just a few people over the higher floors and the bomb squad are working on it. The bomb is in one of the operating room.” 

 

“OK, clear out the streets nearby, too. We still don’t know the magnitud. We’re going to go inside to stop the bomb.” Justice firmly states still holding Wild Panther next to her. 

 

The officer nods and she walks away talking over the radio to communicate the new orders to the rest of the corp after wishing them luck and giving them an understanding smile. 

 

They reach the floor when the bomb is and the blonde said to the bomb squad they can leave the building too; Justice don’t want to risk any other lives unnecessarily. 

 

“You think you can do it?” The tiny girl asks to the raven-haired girl when she’s working on the cables. 

 

“I don’t know, but I need to try. This can’t happen again. _I can’t let this happen again_ ” States a very nervous woman. 

 

The blonde can hear the distress on her tone and she take her wrist to make her turn around and face her. 

 

“Hey, you know this is not your fault, right?. Not the other time, not this one. You’re not a villain.” Justice carefully leans in and gives the girl a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Wild Panther nods not fully believing the statement, but she needs to concentrate; even if she couldn’t rescue her parents back those years, maybe now she can do it right. 

 

The minutes flows like water on a cascade and the countdown is short, the room is in silence until a thud sound almost makes Wild Panther drop the bomb. When Justice turns around can see a scared little brunet hugging a black fluffy cat. 

 

“Hey, baby; what are you doing here? You’d should be out of the building.” Inquires the blonde.

 

The little girl says nothing so the hero tries again.

 

“What’s its name?” Says Justice pointing to the cat. 

 

“Bagheera.” Declares the kid with a little voice.Justice smiles at that and she reach to the girl to take her hand. 

 

Wild Panther sees the clock getting ending up, she needs to make the right decision now.

 

“There’s no way we could deactivate the bomb in time. You two need to get out of here, Justice.”

 

“What?! No! I mean, _we_ need to get out then. All of us.” The blonde can feel the panic taking over her whole body. 

 

“No, I need to keep trying. but you need to get her out of here. Everything would be fine.”

 

“I can’t leave you with a bomb here! I’m not going to leave you!” Desperately screams the tiny woman with tears rolling on her cheeks.

 

“Hey, hey, Justice; listen, you have to go. Take the girl, leave the building. I’m going to be fine, I need to take the bomb as far as I can so the explosion can’t reach that far. As soon as I get there, I would be back to you outside, OK?” Explains Wild Panther as confident as she can. 

 

The blonde hugs the raven-haired woman just letting her go when she flinch for the strength putting on the embrace. 

 

“I’m not going to leave without you! I can’t! Please come with us. The police took the people far from here. We can go, we can!” Justice says on Wild Panther’s chest. 

 

“Shhh, shhh, shhh. It’s okay, cupcake. Okay, we can go. Let’s go.” The raven-haired woman takes the blonde and the brunet outside the room and when Justice is distracted she push the woman to the other side of the door blocking the entrance; locking her up to the operating room with the bomb. 

 

Justice screams turning the door handle with hopelessness, Wild Panther puts the palm of her hand over the armoured glass door and the blonde does the same.

 

“I… I…” Stutters the hero leaning in her forehead over the glass.

 

“Shhh. You’ll tell me next time we meet. Now, get out.” The other girl response offering her a gently smile. 

 

“Just, please be careful.” Says the blonde.

 

“Always.”

 

Justice takes the kid on her arms and she flies away until all she can hear is a huge thunderous blast. The blonde has to get back as fast as she can so when she sees the commissioner LaFontaine she hands them the little girl.

 

“Where are you going?” Demands the police officer. 

 

“Wild Panther is there! I have to come back for her!” Shouts Justice but the redhead pulls her in to hug her tight shaking their head in a no.

 

There’s nothing more the commissioner needs to say. Just, no. 

 

———

 

It has been a month since the great brave rescue of the LeFanu Hospital. The mayor Matska Belmonde has agree to offer a commemorative event for the life of the villain, now hero Wild Panther. 

 

The journalist Laura Hollis being the big promoter behind the whole thing before she wrote two complete pages of the newspaper ‘The Silas Voice’ where she works; reporting the whole story, having Justice as her main source.

 

The cold night makes her shiver when she finally gets to the Lustig building’s roof, she has been there every night after that infamous day. Waiting, just waiting for something, someone she knows is never going to arrive. 

 

The stars are now her only friends, the ones witnessing every tear drop falling out of her eyes and they hug her until the sun comes up. 

 

Every dark night Laura do not forget to tells them in a whisper what she couldn’t say to her, like if were a confidence between them.

 

 

 

Until tonight…

 

 

 

“I thought we had agreed about you not coming back here, cupcake.” Says a figure in the dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ;) 
> 
> I know Carmilla is like bleeding for hours but hey! Laura was alive without a heart like forever too! XD Hahaha. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and I'm updating again in a few days ;)


	22. Chapstick Challenge AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this one was hard. I hope you like it. 
> 
> And I also hope you could understand the way is written. The italics are for graphic/video actions, so you can imagine the little gays' video. (or at least that was supposed to be the purpose hahaha)
> 
> Thank you everyone to bear these annoying hiatus between chapters. Just one week and I'm free from work so I should be able to write more frequently. 
> 
> And who knows maybe even a little xmas bonus *wink wink*

 

 

_Music Intro. Very neat coloring bumper video with the legend of ‘Life with Laura’ is shown._

 

The camera lets see a very well known room. One bed is settle at the background, on the back wall there’s a huge Lois Lane canvas, a little owl lamp over the nightstand and some other nerdy items decorates the room.

 

A tiny blonde shows up from the right side of the screen rolling her chair to look directly to the camera. 

 

“Hello, gentle viewers! Welcome to another episode of ‘Life with Laura’! If you hadn’t watch my other videos, I’m Laura!”

 

_Zoom over the blonde’s face and she awkwardly winks._

 

“So. A few weeks ago I asked you to send me some challenges I could do for your entertainment. Thank you so much for the response! I have had fun with a lot of them, not all tho.”

 

_A short video is shown. There’s a red Laura with her open mouth weirdly talking and screaming before taking a big glass of milk. The title says: The chilli challenge._

 

“Yeah… let’s forget about that.” Laura duck her head down. 

 

“… stupid.” Another voice is heard off camera. 

 

“What did you say? Wait! Let’s welcome here to my best friend forever and ever ever after! My beautiful broody kitten: Carmiiiiillaaaa Karnstein.”

 

_Fanfares music and clap sounds._

 

A raven-haired girl walks over and seats next to Laura. 

 

“Uh. Hi.” Says Carmilla with a boring tone. 

 

“What where you saying off camera?” Asks Laura with a big smile.

 

“I said that was a (BEEEP) challenge and whoever (BEEEP) dimwit piece of (BEEEP) who sent it should go and (BEEEP) in hell.” Carmilla is grinning. 

 

“I’m soooo editing that.” Laura huffs.

 

_Cut to._

 

“Well, as you should know by now. Carmilla is my BFF from ever. We live next to each other and we'd know since we’re babbling and drooling.”

 

_A few snaps about some appearances from Carmilla in other Laura’s videos._

 

“You’ve never stopped, tho.” Interrupts Carmilla smirking. 

 

“Shut up, you dork!” Laura laughs. 

 

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Carmilla is here with me today to do another challenge, one that an amazing anon sent me to my tumblr.” 

 

_Cap of the anon challenge:_

 

**_Anonymous: Hey Laura! I really love you and your channel. You’re so funny._ **

**_I have a new challenge for you! How about ‘The chapstick challenge’eh? fun uh?Hahaha XD!_ **

 

“So… as you also know I’m single! Shocker uh?! ‘But Laura, you’d said, how are you going to do a chapstick challenge if you don’t have a girlfriend?’ Well, yeah. That was my first thought too, but then I realize I don’t need a girlfriend to do it, I just had to look for someone I really, really trust. And who better than my best friend since forever!? Right guys?!” 

 

“You’re rambling again, cupcake.” Carmilla sighs nonchalantly. 

 

“Ok, ok. So, here we go.” 

 

_Laura goes off camera and returns bringing a sharp pointed hat with products in it. There is an arrow pointed to it with the captions: ‘Yeah, that’s the sorting hat my dad sewed for last christmas’._

 

“For those ones who doesn’t know what the chapstick challenge is; essentially one of us put a chapstick on our lips and then the other one have to guess what flavor is.”

 

“What?! We have to… like… kiss?!” 

 

_Zoom over Carmilla’s shocked face._

 

“Yeah, I thought you know. What did you think we’re going to do?”

 

_Carmilla is looking between Laura and the camera shaking her head side to side._

 

“Ok, so… we back in a mo’”

 

_Black screen ‘A mo’ later’._

 

“Well, after a little chat, I achieve Carmilla to agree.”

 

_Captions: ‘Now I have to go to that stupid existentialist punk rock concert with her!!! Ugh!’_

 

“So, Carmilla is going to guess first. Put this on so I can show them the flavor.” The blonde gives Carmilla her Dr. Who scarf whilst the other girl rolls her eyes. 

 

The raven-haired girl ties the scarf over her eyes and Laura takes one chapstick ‘Grape’. She shows the tube and puts the lip balm over her lips.

 

“Ok, go.”

 

Carmilla moves in and gets closer to Laura who’s smiling. Carmilla smiles back licking her own lipsbefore leans in and give Laura a peck. 

 

“That was easy. Grape!”

 

“Oh! You sneaky person! Are you sure you’re not watching?!” 

 

“I swear! Laura you drink only two things: Hot cocoa and grape soda.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true. See! Best friend ever here! Ok, next!” Laura giggles. 

 

Carmilla turns around so Laura can’t say she’s cheating.Laura shows the next flavor ‘Citrus jelly bean’. 

_A few orange jelly beans rains over the screen._

 

“Ok, I’m ready.”

 

Carmilla leans in again giving Laura a peck but she’s confuse so she give her another… and another. 

 

Laura’s cheeks are on fire. She gives a slight look to the camera whilst Carmilla is frowning. 

 

“That’s uhm… (BEEP) that’s like uhm… ok I have to go for… Orange.” 

 

“Nooo! It’s ‘Citrus jelly bean’” 

 

“What? That’s (BEEEP) How I was suppose to know that?!” Carmilla pulls off the scarf to read the name. 

 

Laura laughs at her best friend pout handing the balm to her best friend.

 

“Put that thing on again, grumpy cat!” 

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes before tie the scarf again. 

 

“Next one is… whoaaa!” Laura laughs and she shows the chapstick. 

 

‘Cherry’ it says on the chapstick. A cherrychapstick.

 

_There’s a pic of a big basket with lots of cherry taste and scents products with the legend ‘Carmilla’s 17th birthday’s present’._

 

“Laura, come on!”

 

“Oh! You’re so desperate to kiss me, uh?” Laura teases putting the cherry chapstick on her lips. 

 

“Shut up, nerd.”

 

Laura laughs and touches Carmilla knee off camera to call for her attention. Carmilla leans and the blonde is surprised when her best friend takes her nape to bring her forward but at the end she complies. How could she not? Right? 

 

Carmilla licks her bottom lip and Laura shivers at the touch. The raven haired woman frowns and her grip on Laura’s neck tighten. She leans over again given her a real kiss. Her tongue licking her best friend’s lips but then she seems to forget the truly purpose of all that when her tongue gets inside Laura’s mouth. 

 

Laura is taken unaware but when she feels Carmilla’s fingertips caressing her neck behind her ear she’s lost. Her eyes closes and her tongue seems to have life for her own and travels inside the raven-haired girl’s mouth making a battle of dominance between them. 

 

When neither of them can’t breathe properly is Carmilla the first to brake the kiss but she still rest her forehead over Laura’s. 

 

“Wow” Mutters Laura without open her eyes. 

 

“Yeah” Breaths Carmilla chuckling. 

 

The raven-haired girl takes off the scarf and Laura opens her eyes to see each other grins over their faces. 

 

“Uhm. Did you… did you guess the flavor?” Asks Laura trying to recompose herself. 

 

“Uh?” 

  
“The challenge, Carm.”

 

“Oh! Yeah, uhm… I think that’s… I think that’s actually my favorite, cupcake.” Says the raven-haired girl smirking and rising one of her perfect sculpted eyebrows. 

 

Laura blushes and nods to Carmilla to elaborate. 

 

“Cherry. But I wasn’t only talking about the chapstick, though.” A confident Carmilla says winking at Laura. 

 

The blonde squirms in her seat and she can feel the warm thrill traveling all over her body.

 

“Yeah, well. Ok! So, you have two points! And It’s my turn now! Here take this and I’m just going to tie this thing and turn around so you can put that on your lips and yeah, then I have to kiss you, like the best friends we are. Nothing weird here!”

 

“You’re twitching, Cupcake.” 

 

“Twitching? There’s no twitching. There’s an absence of twitching.” 

 

“Clearly.” Carmilla chuckles. 

 

Laura ties the scarf up and turns around so Carmilla can put the chapstick on her mouth. That stupid pinky silky mouth she should not be craving to kiss again. Nope. Or less thinking in how hermouth is still throbbing from the last contact. Nope. Not at all.

 

Carmilla shows the first chapstick ‘Pickle’ putting the other hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh. 

 

_There’s a cool green tiny pickle draw Carmilla did once when they were younger._

 

The raven-haired girl opens the balsam and smelling it before puts it in her lips not without making gagging grimaces and coughing, making Laura frown. 

 

“Everything is ok, there?” Asks the blonde.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I just… Ok, I’m ready.”

 

Laura leans in a little and Carmilla is trying to not show any sign of disgust pressing her lips together to not taste the unpleasant flavor. 

 

The blonde is fidgeting with her fingers in a nervous way. Her mind is occupied thinking why it felt so right when she kissed her best friend although it felt wrong in some way because that wouldn’t be a very friendly thing to feel. Right? 

 

Carmilla frantically hums to make the woman go for the kiss getting closer to Laura and not wanting to open up her mouth. 

 

Laura leans in using one of her hands to touch her friend’s face and then she pecks her bestie. 

 

“What the hell!” Says the blonde spitting immediately. 

 

Carmilla chuckles still with her mouth shut. 

 

“Carm! What’s that?! It’s disgusting!” Says Laura pulling off the scarf. 

 

The raven-haired woman taps her lips for Laura to taste again but the blonde shakes her head in a no. Carmilla cleans her mouth with the back of her hand before talk. 

 

“I’d feel ofended if I didn’t agree that has to be the most (BEEP) revolting chapstick ever.” 

 

“I think I’m going to wash my mouth after that kiss!”

 

“Ok, now that actually sounded pretty offensive” Says Carmilla rolling her eyes. 

 

Laura is still spitting and trying to get her lips cleaned with the sleeve of her shirt. 

 

“Gosh! Who could buy that?!” 

  
“You bought it, sweetheart.”

 

“Well, yeah! For this challenge but not for myself. I didn’t even know that existed!”

 

“Laura, please tell me you didn’t buy the chapsticks blindly?” Asks Carmilla with disbelief on her face. 

 

“Uh… well… yeah. I mean, what would the fun be if I knew something like this was in the hat. I just took as many as I could.”

 

“Of course, you did. Let’s keep going.”

 

Laura nods and puts on the scarf again still making funny faces. Carmilla on the other hand makes an annoyed face, knowing how much of a drama queen her best friend is. She didn’t even tasted the damn balsam, Carmilla put it all over her freaking mouth but even with all of that, the raven haired girl loves the blonde next to her. Like, in a friendly way of course. Friends do that, no? Love each other, like… friends. Yeah. Best friends. 

 

Carmilla takes another tube on her hand and chuckles a little bit. ‘Wasabi’ 

 

_There’s a small japanese flag over the left corner._

 

She doesn’t even try to smell the damn thing actually she close her nose with two finger over it to avoid the odor. 

 

The raven-haired girl pats Laura’s knee again and she gets close.

 

Laura reaches her face first before leans in to kiss Carmilla. 

 

“Oh, my god! What in the name of Hogwarts is that?! Did you put pepper on your face?!” Yells Laura trying to dissipate the burning around her lips. 

 

_The face of the blonde is painted in red and smoke coming out of her ears._

 

Yeah, such a dramatic. 

 

“You have to guess, sweetheart.” Carmilla mumbles trying to not taste the chapstick. 

 

“I don’t know! Mexican pepper from hell!” Screams Laura. 

 

“That actually could be a very good name, Cupcake; but no. It was wasabi chapstick.” Says Carmilla after cleaning very carefully the balm from her mouth. 

 

Laura extends her hand to ask her best friend for the chapstick and she sees horrified the name on it. 

 

“How is that you tasted things like cherry, orange jelly bean and grape; and all I’d tasted is spicy and awful.” Asks Laura pouting like a kicked puppy. 

 

Carmilla know she would do anything to erase that pout from Laura’s face; of course, just because friends do things to keep each other happy. Yeah, that’s the only reason she wants desperately to kis… uhm… finish this challenge. 

 

“Last chance, buttercup.” 

 

Carmilla takes the scarf from Laura’s hands and ties the fabric around the blonde’s head, but after that, she caresses tenderly her cheek to reassure her and trying to sooth the discomfort on her best friend. 

 

Laura leans in Carmilla’s hand letting the smooth and tingly feeling of it distracts her mind. 

 

“So… can I kiss you?” Mumbles Laura. 

 

“What?” Spats a nervous Carmilla. 

 

“I mean, the challenge… you know…” Laura states waving her hands in the air.

 

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Wait, I’m not ready yet.”

 

Carmilla takes another tube and smiles honestly when she reads the name on it. ‘Chocolate chip cookie dough’ She’s sure Laura would love to taste this one. 

 

_Theres’s a small picture of a chocolate cookie on the left corner._

 

After putting the balm over her lips, Carmilla shows the name on the screen. 

 

“Ok, I’m ready, creampuff.”

 

Laura is biting her bottom lip, she is nervous from what she would taste next; but maybe also because this is the last chance she has to kiss her best friend again; maybe the thought shouldn’t make her feeling so hopeful but it does. She’s scared for that too. 

 

“Mmm-hmmm” The blonde gives a big sigh before girl the hell up and take Carmilla’s face on her shaking hands to pull the raven-haired girl close to her. 

 

She can feel the way her best friend’s cheeks moves and she knows Carmilla is smiling, she can feel her breath over her lips too, but there’s another thing she can recognize as well; the earthy-ashy but very amazing fragrance of the girl in front of her. She’d never knows how her bestie canmake those two things smells so yearning. 

 

Laura slowly leans over more till their noses are touching and when there’s nothing but an inch between them she licks the raven-haired bottom lip, Carmilla shivers at that; but has no time to react because the blonde crash her lips with hers. 

 

The tiny girl hands get tangled up to the darks locks of her best friend and Carmilla’s look for her way to Laura’s waist to pull her closer. Laura doesn’t know what takes over her but she stands up without stopping the kiss to straddles the raven-haired girl, who gingerly accepts the move. A little moan from the blonde is heard when Carmilla slides a hand below the blonde’s shirt to scratch her back and Laura in response takes the raven-haired nape and the kiss gets more and more passionate. The blonde squeals when Carmilla makes use of her strong arms to lift her up and seats her over the desk. 

 

_Theres a bumper video with the legend ‘Thecnical difficulties, please stand by’ and a noisy elevator music on the background._

 

“Well, that was embarrassing.” Laura mumbles resting her head on her desk. 

 

“It was indeed.” There’s a deep voice on the back off camera. 

 

“Well, it wasn’t all my fault.” The blonde lifts her head to glare the other person.“So… today we wanted to make a big announce, uhm… well… uhm, Carm, a little help here?” 

 

Carmilla walks on camera and hugging the tiny human from behind resting her chin over the blonde’s shoulder after giving her a quick kiss on her neck.

 

“Carm!” Laura squeals, her cheeks turning red. 

 

The raven haired girl rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance.

 

“Well, I think they have a great sneak peek of what happened there, cupcake.” Says the raven-haired girl rising one eyebrow and smirking at the implication. 

 

“Oh, my gosh! That’s not what I was talking about.”

 

“Oh! So you’re saying you’re against to happen again?” Carmilla hides her face on Laura’s neck to sniff her sweet scent and the cupcake can’t help to close her eyes. 

 

“I… no, of course not… Carm? We should…”

 

The raven-haired girl hums leaving a track from the blonde’s neck to the line of her jaw before Laura turns her head to kiss her properly. The kiss becomes heated and sloppy and the next thing it’s seen on camera is the blonde taking Carmilla from her denim vest collar pushing her up to the desk. 

 

_The same song is heard and a well known bumper video says the legend ‘Ooops, we did it again. We’ll be right back!’._

 

A messy hair blonde is still in front of the camera with a dope smile on her face. 

 

“That is turning out to be habit forming. Sorry guys. Uhm… the thing is… we wanted for you to know, as you already must suspect, Carmilla and I are together now! We’re girlfriends!”

 

“Girlfriends?” Asks Carmilla coming to the camera buttoning up her black leather pants. 

 

“Carm! Well, I know we didn’t discussed this but I thought…”

 

Carmilla grabs the blonde’s face to kiss her again. 

 

“Of course I want to be your girlfriend, buttercup.” States the raven-haired girl amidst kisses and Laura can’t do another thing that to smile at that. “But I think it would be better if we keep this off camera, tho.” 

 

“I agree. Just give me a minute to finish this video and we can keep doing… you know, this.” Says the blonde not very convinced to let her girlfriend go. 

 

The broody girl stops kissing her and seats next to her. Laura pouts a little already missing her girlfriend’s lips on hers. Now that she has had the pleasure of know how those softy sweet lips taste she doesn’t wants to be apart from them. Ever. 

 

“Uh… So… as you know now, I’m not single anymore! And I just want to say thanks to the dear anon who sent the challenge request. I’ll be always grateful for that!” 

 

“Laura, hurry up, we have a concert to go!” The dark haired girl whines putting one arm around the tiny sunshine. 

 

“Right! So… thank you everyone for watching this video and don’t forget to give us some thumbs up and subscribe to my channel. Next weekend we’re doing the girlfriend tag so stay tune!!!”

 

“Are we?” Says Carmilla before Laura peeks her on the lips and leans on her shoulder to wave goodbye to the camera. 

 

Carmilla smiles and she knows, just as much as all the viewers know, she’s so whipped to deny anything to her cupcake. Next weekend she's doing the stupid girlfriend tag indeed. 

 

_‘Life with Laura’ exit bumper video._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherrychapstick did you see what I did there? *wink wink*


	23. Hollstein: Supernatural Dentist & Dysfunctional Vampire AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack, Creampuffs!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait but I think this is the longest chapter here in the challenge so this should soothe the waiting. 
> 
> Also, I know there are a few prompts in the queue and true to my word I'm going to do all of them as soon as I can. Please, be gentle with me it has been very chaotic months lately. 
> 
> Oh! I should warning you, there's some smut in this chapter because the Creampuff who gave me the plot asked for it. But as you should know by now, smut is not my type of writing so I just hope it doesn't really suck that much. 
> 
> Let me know what you think or say hello I've been missing you :) And if you didn't know already, I have my story One Fine Life now in English so you can take a look in my works for that too. 
> 
> It feels like really good be back! Thank you for all your support and see you soon, hopefully. 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie
> 
>  
> 
> PS. I had to change the plot a little because the creampuff said the problem "Wasn't mechanical, but psychological" but I think the little twist I gave it was more like a 'real ED problem' ... Tell me what you think and if the Creampuff reads this, sorry if this is not what you were expecting :) I tried my best.

 

 

 

Carmilla shouldn't be here. This is ridiculous. But this has to be the only reason: A medical reason. She has been trying for two months now... And nothing. She can't understand how but she has to solve this or she will die. Like, literally.

 

"Miss Karnstein," Asks a curly redhead and Carmilla nods in response  "Dr. Hollis will see you now"

 

Carmilla stands from her seat to follow the receptionist. When she's inside the office, Carmilla sees around; this is her first time in a dental clinic. Back in her human years dental care wasn't the most popular thing or a priority at all.

 

But now she can understand why humans are so scared of this. There are an unusual chair and lot of instrumental you can think you're at a torture aisle of some Ukrainian castle.

 

But then the next she sees hanging on the wall, between the credentials, is a little frame of two guys wearing wide open smiles whilst they're hugging a little blonde smiling toothless to the camera.

 

Carmilla is lost in that picture when the door cracks open and a no much taller blonde walks in.

 

"I'm so sorry for the wait Miss Karnstein" Says the blonde not taking her sight off from the papers in her hands "but this kind of things happen when you show without an appointment and... " When she finally does she can't believe the gorgeous women in front of her.

 

"You can call me, Carmilla" The raven haired girl says extending her hand to the doctor. The very beautiful, very cute doctor. And OK maybe the blonde wasn't the only one transfixed for the view.

 

"I'm Laura, Laura Hollis, I mean, Dr. Hollis " The blonde rambles taking that delicate satin hand "Please, take a sit," Laura says pointing to the two chairs in front of her desk.

 

"Well, I was just checking your medical history and it seems everything is OK "

 

" I wouldn't be here if that would be true" Carmilla bites back with a lot of anger and bitterness in her voice.

 

"I'm sorry Miss Karnstein, Carmilla, that was not what I meant. The thing is, your record says you're as healthy as a 334 years old vampire could be. And believe me, there have been a few newly vampires and wolves with more health troubles than you. There was this troll one time... Uhm.. But please, let me know why are you here"

 

Carmilla Karnstein, vampire extradoinare blushes at the thought of the lame symptoms and most of it, her stupid luck to have a cute nerdy doctor.

 

"Well... "

 

Knock knock.

 

" Come in," Says the blonde raising her voice a little.

 

"Oh! Laura, I'm so sorry for interrupting but I have to go now. LaFontaine is waiting for me for our anniversary dinner. I wanted only let you know I'm leaving."

 

"Oh, my God, Perry! I'm so sorry please excuse my oblivious brain and go to celebrate with LaF. I'm just seeing Miss Karnstein and heading home. Thanks for everything, say congratulations to LaF too and enjoy the weekend! "

 

The redhead nods with an enormous smile and says goodbye to the two women. Just to be polite, Carmilla thinks.

 

" Sorry again. What were we talking about?! "

 

" Symptoms " The raven haired girl mumbles to give a very deep sigh. Well, here it goes.

 

" As you should know being a doctor" Carmilla clears her throat before continuing "Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but we vampires feed biting our preys and drinking their blood. But for us to be able to bite them, we have to be into an ecstasy phase that allows to our fangs to show. And we have that mostly when we are about to... Well... Have sex with someone." The vampire gives a huge gulp and goes on "But for the last two months I haven't, I... I couldn't... Well, I have been trying. I have. Sometimes I even can feel them getting there but as soon as I'm about to bite the girl they're gone." Finish the raven haired girl a little bit too much ashamed for recognizing she can't comply one of the most basics vampire strengths.

 

"What do you mean with... Oh! Ooooh!" Exclaims the blonde with her two hands over her mouth to prevent to say anything else that could make her patient feel more embarrassed. She's a professional after all.

 

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about!!! It's stupid don't you think?! I'm a fucking creature of the night, a terror in the shadows, a wild scary nightmare. Mothers use me to frighten their kids and beautiful girls fall at my feet for my seduction eyes in seconds but I can't give them what they want!!! " Carmilla screams with exasperation resting her head in her hand, her elbow posing over the desk and her other hand absently playing with a pen over the caoba furniture. That is until she can feel a gentle gesture caressing it. Carmilla rises her face and can see the warm and caring look of her doctor. Not the pity one she received from Mattie or the sassy other Will gave her. Just a tender and understanding one.

 

"I know this should be frustrating for you, Carmilla. But here you are now and we're going to find exactly what's wrong and we're going to fix it. You're not alone." The small doctor is still making circles with her thumb over the back of Carmilla's hand and the vampire is a goner for those hazel bright eyes.

 

"Well, first we have to see those beautiful fangs." Says the blonde smiling. Carmilla want to laugh because is uncharacteristic for her to feel being pampered for a human and it really feels good actually.

 

Carmilla is nervous again when the blonde gives her the directions for her to lie on the strange chair and then she starts to panic when she hears the metal noises the doctor does with the instrumental tools.

 

"OK, Carmilla" The raven haired girl think the doctor tells her name to make her relax. It works. "please, open your mouth as big as you can, I'm going to put this little tube here, this is going to extract your saliva to make it safe to work on your teeth. Is this OK?!," asks the blonde releasing the transparent slim hose and the vampire nods in response "Great! Now this here is just a mirror it will let me see those hidden place we can reach" The dentists shows a silver flat head tool and Carmilla thinks that's not that scary "And this is just a hook it will help to reach deeper. If there's a simple second you're not comfortable with the procedure, please let me know and we can stop, you understand?"

 

Carmilla can only nod releasing a weak ‘hmm-mmm’ going out of her mouth.

 

"OK, this doesn't have to hurt so if it does please let me know."

 

After a few minutes, Carmilla can feel herself relaxing and she can feel every single movement the tiny human does in her mouth, the way she touches her fangs is amazing, like if they were the most precious things she has had between her fingers. But having the blonde more close to her than ever she can smell that delicious and alluring fragrance the doctor exudes. 

 

“Well, everything seems ok.” Says the blonde taking the tube from the raven haired mouth and taking the gloves off her hands to throw them into the garbage basket. 

 

Carmilla huffs in annoyance. 

 

“Don’t take this wrong, what I’m meaning is that  physiologically there’s nothing bad with your fangs, they seem to be able to show, but…” The blonde doctor stops biting her bottom lip and the vampire wants to be the one doing that, even if her impossibility to do that is what brought her here. 

 

“What I think It could be happening is something more mental, there’s something in your brain that is inhibiting you from keep your fangs out and still. Maybe having a bad experience while you were Uhm… trying to holding your fangs out, or a fear of hurting your preys is sink deep down on you that's stopping you to be able to bite them...”

 

The vampire is looking at the dentist like if she were crazy. That can’t be farther away from the truth. She’s a 334 creature she has been doing this for too long now to have the fear to hurt the girls, she hasn’t had a bad experience, yes maybe not all the sex experiences has been as pleasurable as others but she has been proficient enough to live with it. 

 

“Or maybe, you’re just pushing you too much and sometimes when that happens we can shut  our body off to work properly, making exactly the opposite of what we wish.”

 

Carmilla thinks in the last time she bit a girl, it was when she met that beautiful tall platinum blonde with legs for years. Ell, she thinks she was called. She was nice and warm, her blood tasted sweet but nothing spectacular. She wasn’t even trying to feed from the girl, but when her orgasm was about to come the blonde ask for it. Those kinds of things always happened to her, she never had to think about it, she just does it. Everything looked fine then. After that, she went back to her normal life and the next time she wanted to do it just it didn’t happen.

 

“The other explanation is you’re not finding your preys as appealing as you wish, so your brain is telling you that your urges can’t be satisfied with them.” Dr. Hollis concludes.

 

That’s the most stupid thing the raven haired girl has ever heard. She looks out for gorgeous girls, girls models type, girls that can be in every magazine cover and bodies to kill for. So physical alluring than her brother is always teasing her about it. A few years ago, like a hundred or so, they even had a week challenge between them about who could take the hottest girl to home. 

 

“I don’t think…” 

 

“Carmilla, I should say this is the first time I see something like this. I have experience with your species and they had troubles of bad breath, poor care or even caries, but nothing like this.” Says the blonde with apprehension in her tone.

 

The vampire frowns at it. If it was something mental she is doomed.

 

“There’s an option, though. This is reversible, is nothing you have to worry about. I have this amazing friend that happens to also be the most prestigious psychologist in her area. I’m sure Dr. Lawrence can help you with this and you can be back to feed in no time.” 

 

“Dr. Lawrence as the famous vampire doctor?”

 

“Well, yes, she’s a vampire too, that should be a relief for you. She has to understand very well what you have been through.”

 

Uh, uh. That’s not what’s going to happen and Carmilla knows it. The thing with being a vampire is that you have that strong need to confront whoever another one you meet. That’s a perk. Not that the raven haired woman is accepting the doctor is right. 

 

“I can’t do that. And I’m sorry, Cupcake, but I think you are wrong. There has to be another reason, there has to be another way to solve this.”

 

“Carmilla…” The blonde brushes off the pastry name. 

 

“Don't get me wrong, cutie, but all that you're saying is bullshit. There's nothing wrong with my brain!” Exclaims the raven haired girl with anger. 

 

“Carmilla. I'm not joking. This is serious. If you don’t put attention to this and go to Dr. Lawrence you will die for starvation” The blonde doctor says concern.  

 

The vampire rolls her eyes “I've been living from blood bags this long. My older sister runs the most important hospital in this town.” It’s like a fucking blood Costco, Carmilla thinks inside.

 

“You know very well that blood doesn’t nearly have the nutrients you need to survive. A warm blood bags diet is not the most healthy thing to do. You’re just going to get weaker day by day.” The doctor feels annoyed by how can’t the raven haired girl see it.

 

“Well, just take your hooks and things and do your job properly, buttercup.” Says Carmilla taking her hands to her hair.

 

“Ugh! You're so annoying. You can't be that stubborn! I told you before there's nothing wrong with your fangs!”

 

“Just accept you can't help me then,” Carmilla smirks crossing her arms in front in a challenging tone. 

 

“I can't fix something that doesn't exist!” 

 

“Prove it!”

 

“Gosh! Come here then!”

 

“What?”

 

The blonde huff. She rips takes her white coat and two buttons of her dress shirt leaving her wonderful cleavage framed for a lacy black bra.

 

“Do you find alluring this?!”

 

“Uh”

 

“This!” Says the blonde pushing her breast together. “Do you find them alluring?!”

 

“Uh huh” Answers a confusing vampire. She’s starting to feel it, but that doesn’t seem to be the problem, she felt that urge before, she even felt her fangs showing a few times, the thing is she doesn’t know if she can stand still. 

 

“Well, come here then.” When Carmilla doesn't make any movement the blonde walks to her taking one of her hand and posing it over her smooth breast.

 

Laura gasps at the feeling of Carmilla’s cold hand. That makes the vampire smirks. This is getting better.

 

As a daring move, Laura tangles her hands in her hair pulling her close enough to kiss her. A big wet open mouth kiss and Carmilla’s world stops.

 

Laura moans when Carmilla’s tongue ask for permission between nips and her other hand, the one is not working on the doctor’s breast, takes her coat off and grabs by her low back pulling the blonde closer. 

 

The vampire can feel Laura’s nipple hardening under her palm, and she squeeze it a little harder but that doesn’t make it enough. She has to feel it, not only with her hands but with her wet tongue. The raven haired girl rips the bra away in just one quick move that the blonde doesn’t have the time to protest to it, not when Carmilla’s tongue is already playing with her stiff bud. And God, she’s so wet she just knows her panties are ruined. 

 

The dentist is lost in the feeling caressing the baby hair at the back of the vampire nape while takes one of her tights between her legs. At that, Carmilla shudders releasing a low growl  Like the one should be scary but for Laura is just hot enough to make her wetter. She can feel her center dripping and needy. Before she can say anything else, as if the vampire was reading her mind, she feels two strong arms taking her by her tights and rolling their positions so she was been pinned against the dental chair. 

 

“Stay there” Carmilla voices her thoughts in a low and husky tone and Laura thinks the vampire should be crazy if she thinks she’s going anywhere. 

 

She should be ashamed for how turn on she’s right now but she sweeps away any reason when Carmilla attaches her mouth to her pulse point sucking in such a master way she knows she’s going to have to wear a fucking turtle neck for a week at least. Maybe she could ask Perry for one of those… Oh, god! The doctor’s mind goes blank when the vampire straddles her over the chair not stopping from kissing her neck and she can feel those gorgeous fangs she carefully inspected before. 

 

But then the weight over her is gone and she dares to open her eyes to see the raven haired girl in her whole glory taking her whole clothes off a blink. God bless the vampires and their superspeed. Carmilla’s perky breasts are so inviting and Laura wants to return the favor to play with them in her mouth, so she does. She’s lapping one nipple while pinches the other one with her thumb and index finger. 

 

Carmilla pulls her hair to see the blonde directly to her eyes and the little dentist can see the hunger in her dark pupils. Hers shouldn’t be very different now. Holy Hufflepuff she wants so bad this girl, she wants her now, and she wants to be the one who satiates her need to feed. Just her. 

 

When she tries to put her hands over the vampires tights but the patient grabs them to pin them above Laura’s head. She tightens her grip over the chair’s top when Carmilla takes her time to look the blonde over just like she wants to eat her. And Yes! That’s exactly what the doctor wants too! 

 

The time seems to goes slower than ever and she’s so desperate she push her hips up but again those damn-blessed vampire’s peculiarities are shown when Carmilla’s strength stops her in her place. 

 

She’s just one second to demand the attention her core needs but she stays still when she remembers how important is for Carmilla to be in control, to be the overpowering here, for her to be that naive little prey who begs for it. It’s not the time though. Yet.

 

Laura can’t even recall when or where her dress shirt went away but she’s recently aware she’s half-nude, and so desperate, in front of a very hot, very hungry vampire. 

 

Carmilla runs her look over that tanned and soft skin, Laura’s abs are nothing but perfection, not to mention her little full breast and those pinky and tasty nipples. But the vampire is absorbed by the way the dentist honey blonde hair is falling messily around her and those, now dark, hazel innocent eyes are shining.  She has to have this girl. She has to bite her, she needs to taste all of her, not just her blood but every inch of that beautiful tiny body. 

 

She slowly goes down on Laura, kissing from her neck to her chest, avoiding the delicious hard nubs that are pleading for her mouth. As much as she wants to hear those urgent little sounds the blonde release she wants to adore and worship the small human like she deserves. She want’s to ravish her and make from this night one she can’t so easily forget. Like, ever. 

 

Carmilla nips her way to the blonde’s navel and she makes circles with her tongue when she gets there. Oh, that gasp is, in fact, a very good sign she’s doing a very good work. She goes a little more down just stopping over the hem of the dentist jeans to look again to her eyes to make sure she’s consenting. When Laura despairingly nods Carmilla smirks again and starts to unbutton the garment so slowly, the blonde wiggles her legs to make her goes faster. The vampire chuckles but complies. 

 

She moves back a little so she can free Laura off the clothing and her mouth waters when she sees the evidence of the doctor’s arouse in her yellow panties. Is that a blue telephone booth? Whatever! She shouldn’t be thinking how cute the dentist is but how much she’s going to enjoy the view when that underwear goes away.

 

She wants everything from her and the thought of that makes the heat rush through her body and sets between her legs, she can feel it again, her fangs are still and she’s so full of hunger now she’s a little afraid of drain the girl under her. It’s like she was this baby vampire with her first prey, like if those thousands of girls she fed from before didn’t even existed in her immortality. She needs to remember she has to make this pleasurable to Laura not a life dread. 

 

She runs one finger over the girl’s wet panties and Laura lets out a soft ‘fuck’ buckling her hips up and that’s indeed what she’s trying to do, Carmilla thinks. She takes off that stupid fabric barrier and the raven haired girl is marveling for the doctor’s hairless dripping core. So smooth, so delightful, so eatable like the most appetizing delicatessen. She has to taste sweet, so sweet she wants to just eat her alive. No pun intended. 

 

Carmilla slides back and Laura is about to protest when she feels her breath over her tights, small sucks and kisses in there while her silky hands make pressure enough to spread her legs away a little more. The doctor closes her eyes in the right second that mouth attaches to her core and she is about to faint when after the whole waiting game that skillful tongue is lapping her clit. 

 

Laura’s breaths hard and she tangles her hands on those velvety dark locks pulling the vampire impossibly closer. She cries in pleasure when a fang brush over her stiff button and she thinks for a brief moment she never thought herself as a girl with those kinds of kinks. But again, she never saw herself having sex in the confines of her office too. And here she is and who ever cares for that when she has this beautiful girl going down on her and one of that sinful fingers is asking for permission to fulfill her. She buckles her hips eagerly and moans when the digit is inside her. Yeah, to the hell with those useless thoughts. 

 

Yes, Laura is indeed sweet, she tastes like the fucking glory itself, Carmilla tries to get as much as she can because she doesn’t want to waste anything, it would be a shame. Like ambrosia misspend. And the vampire can only think now if this is how Laura’s pussy taste, her blood will kill her the right instant her fangs sinks. And yet, she would die happy. 

 

Laura is panting and pulling Carmilla’s hair harshly, but for the vampire means nothing but to add another finger and Laura is already mumbling prays to the gods. Or talking in Sumerian, or something intelligible the raven haired girl doesn’t care. But if her moans are any indication is for her to go harder and as a gentlewoman the vampire is, she takes care of the request. She knows Laura is getting closer and she’s sure because the repeated screams of  ‘Oh, fuck’ and  ‘More, please’  and the wild intention from the blonde to pull her up to her, so she does it. Trailing wet kisses and sucks over the sweaty tight body. 

 

When Carmilla is in front of the girl she can be nothing but amazed by the pleasure face the blonde has and her breath goes away when the dentist opens her eyes to look at her directly, is ridiculous how wet she gets when she sees this duality painted on the tiny human. She’s so hot and yet so fragile, like the perfect prey every imbecilic vampire would get down on their knees to have the privilege to have at least once in their life, death, undeath. 

 

“You’re beautiful” Breaths Carmilla without thinking and the already red face of the doctor goes even redder from that. Shit! The raven haired girl thinks. This is not what she should say aloud and she still her movements.  

 

Laura cuts off her train of thoughts when she pulls her to kiss her making the vampire to carry on with her work. She feels Laura’s tongue brushing her yet still fangs and she’s happy. She feels like her again, but at the same time, she doesn’t. This is not like the other nights, not even like when she didn’t have those biting troubles. 

 

The blonde human detaches from her and looks at her to the eyes, she feels her core clenching her fingers and that makes her unsure a little. Not because she didn’t could bite the girl, but if she really wants to do that to this fascinating being. But when Laura brings her mouth to her ear and huskily begs for her to bite that makes the deal. 

 

Just a ‘Please, Carmilla, bite me!” and Carmilla is pounding into the doctor’s soaking pussy and leading her mouth to her neck. Two or three or four or she doesn’t even give a fuck how many thrusts she does before sinking her fangs into that glorious exquisite neck and Laura is coming at the same time with a guttural sound of ‘Carm!’ that makes the vampire knees go weak and exploits at the instant. 

 

The mere taste of Laura’s blood in her taste buds makes her go wild and undone. She wants to drink all of her, that blood tastes like nothing she had tried before. But is when she feels the doctor’s hand caressing her cheek she knows she has to separate from her. So, yet if her instincts are yelling her for stay there forever, she breaks the contact and hears Laura releasing a big sigh in relief. She just hides her head into the crook of the human’s neck because she’s so fucking ashamed she went off without a single touch. Like a fucking lame teenager, Carmilla thinks. 

 

With the little strength remains in Laura’s exhausted body she accomplishes to roll both of them to the side, she does not loosen her tight grip of the vampire and she’s still caressing her locks tiredly. 

 

The raven haired girl doesn’t know how long they’re are hugging each other but when feels the tiny ball of sunshine shivering she just knows is time to let get her go. She lies back a little to see the blonde and she’s warmly smiling at her. 

 

“Hey” Greets the doctor.

 

“Hey” 

 

“So, uhm… now, you believe me there’s nothing wrong with your fangs.” Says the dentist with a lopsided winning grin.

 

Carmilla rolls her eyes but she can’t stop the smile on her face. 

 

She already knows right there and then there will be nothing wrong in her life in the following years because all she wanted to be fed from is Laura. 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Hollstein: The girlfriend tag AU

_Music Intro. Very neat coloring bumper video with the legend of ‘Life with Laura’ is shown._

 

“Hello, gentle viewers!” Says the cheerful honey blonde in front of the camera. “I know I promised this challenge a few months ago but the thing is… Now that I’m not single anymore I’ve, uhm, ‘occupied’ with … other things!”

 

“Like kissing and snuggling up with your nice warm…” The raven haired girl walks in embracing Laura from behind and kissing her neck. 

 

“Carm!” The vlogger squeals in surprise before turning her head a little to kiss her girlfriend properly, because yes, she’s going to do it at every little opportunity she has. 

 

_Cut to._

 

The two girls are sitting side by side. 

 

“Well, like I was saying, Carm and I had been together for a few months now and while we’ve, uh, know for years; being girlfriends is quite different.” States the blonde trying to focus while Carmilla is playing absently with a stray of her blonde hair.

 

“I don’t see the point of this BEEP. It’s useless. We BEEP know how we feel about each other and we don’t need to prove it in front of millions of BEEP BEEP that don’t even have a real life and live trough ours. They only want to see us BEEP live again.”The raven haired girl smirks leaving a dumbfounded Laura with her mouth open wide. 

 

And yes, maybe uploading that video online wasn’t the brighter decision Laura has made. In fact, it was the most stupid thing to do, because of course Sherman Hollis appeared at her room in rage demanding to have an open door rule whenever Carmilla were in the house. Fortunately for them, he seemed pleased with their relationship , just not the sex part of course. 

 

They were best friend for years and Laura suspects her dad knew how she felt about Carmilla even before she did. And tough she knows very well what she feels for her girlfriend, neither of them have say the L word. Love, that’s what Laura feels for Carmilla, like deep, sweet, pure love. She knows her best friend should feel the same, but like Papa Hollis always say, don’t give things for granted, and she dies to hear the words coming out from those pink smooth lips she adores to kiss. Not that she’s planing on doing it in front of millions of viewers but she wants to be the first one tho.

 

“That’s not… they aren’t…” She pouts at her girlfriend. 

 

The raven haired girl sighs in defeat, and Laura grins knowing she has won. Because is obvious by now that a little pout from the cupcake and Carmilla is putty in her hands. She just loves that girl and she would do anything to make her girlfriend happy. Even if that means be in one of those stupids videos she makes. That’s why she’s there indeed. 

 

“Let’s the challenge begging!” Yells Laura in excitement. 

 

_A bumper video is shown with the legend: “The girlfriend tag!”_

 

“So, I have a list of questions and then some of you dear viewers had sent me a few ones that are in here so we could answer them”

 

_ The blond rise a squared blue cabin mug and an arrow indicating ‘My Tardis mug that my lovely girlfriend gave me as a gift for our two month anniversary, yes, she's a sap!’ _

 

“Whatever, creampuff. Shoot” Says Carmilla in a boring tone. 

“Ok, so, I think the first one is clear and I didn’t need to write it down.”

 

 

 

 

> ** _How did you meet?_ **

 

Laura stares at Carmilla with an expectation look. 

 

“Uhm, easy, the cupcake here and I have been neighbors for our whole lives.” The raven haired girl answers nonchalantly.

 

“Ugh! Carm! More specific please!”

 

“I don’t know why we should be sharing this with these noisy persons. Mind your own business you dimwits!” Carmilla point to the camera in a menacing tone.

 

The blonde makes a big sigh burying her face in her hands. Carmilla rolls her eyes before complains her girlfriend’s request. Ugh, so, so freaking whipped.

 

“Ok, so, our parents have been friends since they started to live next to each other. Laura and I weren’t really ‘friends’ in our early days but when I was six, my parents told me I will be staying with the Hollis for the night because my little brother was going to born and I was being really grumpy about it…”

 

“Just about that?” Teases Laura earning another eye roll. 

 

“… So, here I was,” The raven haired girl glares at the blonde before continuing“feeling abandoned by my parents and crying because I thought they were going to forget me and love my brother more than me, when this tiny blonde came and hugged me without questioning. She just held me and told me that day that I wasn’t alone and she’d always be my friend.” Carmilla can’t help the honest smile that the memory brings to her face.

 

“I… I didn’t even remember that.” Says a astonished blonde. 

 

“Yeah, you did;” The raven haired girl nods “and you haven’t broke that promise since.” Her smiles gets bigger reaching her girlfriend's hand under the desk to take it to her mouth and kiss her in adoration. 

 

“Wow” Breaths Laura without stop looking at this gorgeous girl of hers.

 

“My turn, Cupcake” Carmilla declares taking a little paper from the mug. 

 

 

 

 

> ** _What did you first notice about each other?_ **

 

“Oh! Her hair!” Says Laura between laughs “All in my family has blonde or light brown hair and I couldn’t believe someone had this dark black hair, It still amuse me, and it’s very silky too” winking at the end of the sentence feeling proud when she sees Carmilla’s cheeks going red. 

 

“I think…” The raven haired girl stares deep at the blonde “everything” she states returning the blushing “but, if i have to pick, definitely those amazing big brown honey eyes. They give me life those eyes.”

 

Laura is bitting her bottom lip just thinking in how much she loves Carmilla. 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _**Where was your first date?** _

 

“Officially? It has to be that existentialist punk rock concert Carmilla took me after the whole chapstick challenge. It was really fun actually”. Laura smiles in complicity at her girlfriend, not saying aloud the real reason of their fun night, when they ditched at the mid of the concert to have sex in the back of Carmilla’s car.

 

“Ok, but unofficially it has to be our first pj party when you made me watch a whole Harry Potter marathon after I told you I’ve never seen it” The raven haired girl tries to divert the sexual tension between them. Uh-uh. She doesn’t need to deal with an horrified Sherman Hollis again. 

 

“True!” Exclaims a laughing blonde. 

 

 

 

 

> ** _Were you friends before you became lovers?_ **

 

“Duh!” Carmilla answers.

 

“The best best friends!” The blonde states with a big smile that in seconds turns in a nostalgic grin “Carmilla has always been here for me, she has seen the best and the worst of me and even then she never left me alone. She was my shoulder to cry when I fought with my dad and  when my mom died” She feels Carmilla’s hand squeezing hers in reassurance “and still when I had my first broken heart.” she finishes with some tears in her eyes although she’s smiling. Laura takes her girlfriend’s face to kiss her again, letting her know all the words can’t explain in detail. 

 

“Lawrence was a twat”. The raven haired girl mumbles when they apart making her cupcake laugh.

 

 

 

 

> ** _Who is the better singer?_ **

 

“Carmilla” 

 

“Me” 

 

They say in unison. 

 

_A short video cut is shown: Carmilla has her acoustic guitar, black one of course, and she’s singing to Laura._

 

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seeing all I need_

_Everything you are is everything to me_

_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist_

_These are the moments I know all I need is this_

_I have all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

 

 

 

 

> ** _What are your pet names for each other?_ **

 

“Carm is always calling me by eatable pastry names” The blonde rolls her eyes though she's smiling like a dope. “but I think Cupcake, is her favorite, our favorite one”.

 

“And Laura…” Carmilla stops to think a little “I think you’re the only one who calls me ‘Carm’ actually.” 

 

“That has to be because everyone else is afraid you would rip their head off if they do” Laura teases.

 

“I would” Sates Carmilla smirking. 

 

“Wait! There was another pet name…”

 

“Laura, no!” The raven haired girl warns not smiling anymore.  


 

“She’s my Kitty-Carm!” Laura, yes!

 

_There’s a little picture of a seven years old Carmilla in a black feline costume when they played The jungle book for the school. The raven haired girl was grinning like a champ and Laura always thought it was adorable._

 

Carmilla bangs her head over the desk mumbling swears and a weak ‘I hate you’ although both girls know that’s not the case. 

 

 

 

 

> ** _Does your girlfriend have any quirky habits?_ **

 

“Brooding?!” Half-asks Laura in a fake inquisition “Nah! That’s just your natural self being”. 

 

“Well, where do I start?” Carmilla rise one of her perfect eyebrows leaving her girlfriend in shock “First, you ramble all the BEEP time, but you wave your hands all around when you do, and then, when you get annoyed you do this” She makes a strange move with her hands like tensing her fingers out “that’s how I know you’re really pissed off”.

 

The blonde is wide open eyes and mouth soaking in this information, she didn’t even notices she did that; and yes, Carmilla has been her best friend forever but how does she manage to observe every little triviality in her actions. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, because for the raven haired girl, they aren’t. She’s aware of everything that has to be with Laura. She loves and adores every single thing of her girlfriend, just like now…

 

“And you make that little bunched up face that’s hillarious buttercup.” 

 

“Shut up” Laura says ducking her face when she realizes she’s doing the exact same grin her girlfriend is talking about. 

 

“But hey, I think is cute too”. Carmilla states reaching for her cupcake to give her a kiss on the side of her head. 

 

 

 

 

> ** _Do you have a couple name (i.e. Brangelina)?_ **

 

“No” 

 

“Hollstein” 

 

Laura and Carmilla says at the same time.

 

“What?!” Asks the raven haired immediately. 

 

“Uh, my viewers named us ‘Hollstein’. You know, because of Hollis” the blonde points herself “and Karnstein” she points Carmilla “We’re Hollstein”

 

“What a stupid BEEP BEEP BEEP name”

 

 

 

 

> ** _What is your girlfriend’s favorite TV show?_ **

 

“Isn’t obvious?” Carmilla exclaims taking the mug in front of them.

 

Laura laughs at that, there’s no way in hell or Hogwarts she’s going to deny that. And even if her girlfriend doesn’t want to admit it she had seen her watching the show forgetting the book in her lap when she is with her. 

 

“Uh, Carm is not a big fan of tv shows, but…” The blonde glares at her girlfriend with squinty eyes “She seems to enjoy a little bit too much Wynnona Earp recently.” 

 

The bored facade on Carmilla’s faces falls and her eyes wide open. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

The raven haired girl composes herself “It happens that I simply love watching strong female roles” says finding her nails so interesting right now. 

 

“Uh, uh” Laura hates her girlfriend’s way with words “So, thats why you blush every time Waverly is on the screen” 

 

“That’s not…” Carmilla sighs big “Maybe it’s because I have a thing for rambling, dorkies, cute nerds” smirking she pulls her girlfriend on her lap to kiss her. And yes, she has her way with the kisses too. 

 

“So, you admit you have a crush on her?” The blonde exclaims with a smile when the kiss is over. Carmilla hides her face on the crook of her cupcake neck grumbling. 

 

_A huge tittle of 'BUSTED' is seen._

 

Carmilla is so going to pay for that. 

 

 

 

 

> ** _How do you two get over a fight?_ **

 

“Sex!” Carmilla is the first in reply with a smirk.

 

“Carm!” The blonde slaps her girlfriend forearm not helping the red painting her cheeks. 

 

“What? You said we have to be honest” The raven haired shrugs calmly and Laura’s blushes even more. 

 

“I don’t think we ever had a fight as girlfriends” The blonde change the topic to avoid her father to have a heart attack. 

 

“Uh, I think we had, cupcake.” Carmilla states and continues when she sees her girlfriend’s confusion face “When you knew Ell was going to be at my parent’s anniversary party.” 

 

Laura scoff at the right second that name leaves her girlfriend’s lips. Obviously, the raven haired girl smirks at that. And the blonde wishes her girlfriend wasn’t that much attractive as she is when she’s all cocky. 

 

“She doesn’t even have a reason to be there. You and her broke up like five years ago! Why would she still wanted to come!” 

 

“Because she’s working with Mattie and my step-sister is the biggest pain in the ass in the universe. If I had a problem with that she wouldn’t invite her, but I’m not, she means nothing to me,” Laura rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s eloquence. “You do, you’re everything to me, cupcake.” Oh, that beautiful goddess and her smooth talk melting her heart in a snap. 

 

The vlogger takes her girlfriend’s nape to give her a wet messy kiss and she prays to the heaven she had the strength enough to stop before Sherman has an aneurism. She doesn’t.

 

_Theres a bumper video with the legend ‘Yeah, yeah, I’m helpless’ and a noisy elevator music on the background._

 

“It seem sex it is the answer indeed” Laura mumbles grooming herself. 

 

 

 

 

> ** _What is one thing about your girlfriend most people don’t know?_ **
> 
>  

“She has this kink…” Carmilla trails off before Laura reach her to put a han over her mouth. 

 

“Carm! My dad is going to ground me for the rest of my life, he’s gonna lock me up here,” She sees that devil look in her girlfriend’s face “Not with you, youdork” Carmilla chuckles under her hand pocking her side and she release a squeal before glaring at the fake innocent face the raven haired girl does. 

 

“Ok,” Carmilla says rising her hands in peace “uh, well, Laura has this tiny fluffy teddy bear she calls Lord Cuddlington and every night she wishes a good night to him before sleep, even when we…” 

 

“Enough!” Screams the red as a tomato blonde. “I don’t know what’s more embarrassing” Laura grumbles. 

 

_ Theres a bunch of pictures of Laura with Lord Cuddlington and even one of Carmilla hugging the teddy bear sleeping in the blonde's bed.  _

 

Carmilla laughs hugging her girlfriend again kissing her necks and like always the blonde forgets her train of thoughts, her anger with the raven haired girl included.

 

“Carm,” Laura turns her face to see her girlfriend directly to her eyes “She’s the most noble, caring and kind person I’ve ever know. Although she doesn’t like to admit it, she’s always looking for her siblings, she takes care of her parents and she’s always making me happy even if she finds hard to like what I do, she does it for me”. The blonde hopes her girlfriend doesn’t notices the implication that she knows how much she loves her, she doesn’t want to push Carmilla to say it. Not like this, not because she feels she has to, but she will do it when she’s ready. 

 

The raven haired girl hug tightens and kisses the back of Laura’s ear making shiver the blonde. She can feel the words on the tip of her tongue and she wants nothing more to say them. To declare her undying love for this tiny nerd, the love she has grow inside year after year of knowing the cupcake, since that first time Laura swore she will be her friend forever. 

 

She does not.

 

 

 

 

> ** _What is a typical date night like for you and your girlfriend?_ **

 

“We see each other every single day” Laura laughs.

 

“Is this your way of saying you’re getting tired of me, cupcake?” Teases Carmilla with a big pout.

 

“No! God, Carm, never!” The blonde shakes her head like a crazy person “It’s just like we have a date every night but without labeling them”. 

 

“So, that would mean we have been dating since we were kids” Carmilla replies.

 

_ A toothless blonde running away from a little raven haired girl with an arm cast short video is shown. _

 

“Well, I actually wanted to date you since I was,” the blonde takes her look to the ceiling thinking “like thirteen or so” When she stares back to her girlfriend she has this amuse look and huge smile on her face. “What?”

 

“Really?” 

 

The blonde blushes, she had never said anything of this to Carmilla. She thought it was useless to have hope for a day that her best friend looked at her in that way. 

  
“Uhm, yeah, I kinda had a crush on you when you started to use those skinny ripped jeans of yours.” Laura confesses sheepishly. 

 

_Another picture of Carmilla with the former jeans and a skateboard in hand is on the screen._

 

“Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“Carm, you were infatuated with your girlfriend at the time” The vlogger bites her tongue to not say Ell’s name “And even after that, I thought you didn’t feel attracted to me, not like this”.

 

“You’re a stupid cupcake” Declares Carmilla. 

 

Laura’s jaw reaches the floor in response. 

 

“I was in… I l… I had a crush on you too” The raven haired girl stutters trying to avoid dropping the L bomb “I only dated Ell because I thought you didn’t feel the same!” 

 

“Well, that makes us two stupids” Laura states with a devilish grin. 

 

 

 

 

> ** _What is one thing your girlfriend does that you don’t like?_ **

 

“Uh, Oh! I know… It drives me crazy she doesn’t give herself credit enough. She’s amazing and I’d love to see her open up to other persons” Laura brings a warm smile to her girlfriend “not like to me, but maybe a little chance.” At that Carmilla nods knowing the blonde means well “And, she’s a messy messy person, ugh, you should clean your room more often”. The raven haired girl rolls her eyes. 

 

Carmilla sighs big before starts “She’s annoying when she tries to help everyone she meets” she says honestly “She’s stubborn and headstrong when she wants to do everything in her way” She can see her girlfriend’s face fallinga little at her words “But that’s something I like the most of her too. She knows what she wants and she accomplishes anything she’s determined do. She’s a fierce leader”. She rushes to explain with a smile, the same Laura is mimicking.

 

_ A newspaper clippling from a note that says 'Tiny blonde in pigtails exposes the vice-principal for embezzling from the fourth grade candygram fund' _

 

“That’s how I know she’s going to be the best journalist in Austria, and I can only hope be by her side when she does, because” Well, here goes nothing “because, I love you, Laura” Carmilla says with an honest smile though she's sweating like if she was in the hell. Maybe she is. She has revealed her feeling for the blonde in a freaking video that's going to be all around the universe.

 

Laura throws herself at her girlfriend’s making the raven haired girl stumbles a little before manage to hold her tight. Her chin, lips, nose, and forehead were peppered with hot, little kisses and chanting repeatedly ‘I love you’s’ at the same time. 

 

“Uh, cupcake,” Carmilla says to what the blonde responses with a ‘uh-mm’ “The video”.

 

“Right! Right!” The blonde comb her hair a little before taking another paper from the Tardis “Carm, is the last one!”.

 

The raven haired girl release a ‘Thanks to the gods’ in a breath. 

 

The vlogger unfolds the paper and blinks twice bitting her bottom lip when she reads the question. 

 

“Ehm, Laura, everything ok?” a concerned Carmilla asks and she nods though her girlfriend knows is not. Her best friend takes the paper in her hands and her eyes opens wide when she reads too.

 

 

 

 

> ** _Who said “I love you” first?_ **

 

Carmilla laughs out loud so hard she takes her hands to her stomach to support the imminent pain she’s going to have after this.

 

Laura, by the other hand, grumbles a ‘I can’t fucking believe it!’

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit the heart button I know you want to ;) and leave a comment my ego needs to eat!
> 
>  
> 
> And then visit me at [Mckarnstein Tumblr](http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/) and tell me what new shortfic I should do or just pass by and say Hi! 
> 
> I'm tagging all the works with #hollstein shortfic ;)
> 
> But if you have a new idea that is not in the list send it to me anyway! Or mix two ideas! I'm all yours!
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon, Creampuff!


End file.
